Un autre Monde, un autre Espoir
by Aldaria
Summary: Lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères, Harry, Sirius et Luna traversent le Voile de la Mort. Que va t-il se passer désormais?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Après avoir lu de nombreuses fictions sur ces livres, j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne.^^

Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira, mais j'accepte toutes les critiques qui m'aideront à m'améliorer.

Ce sera un pairing Harry/Luna mais plus tard. Vous verrez que j'ai changé quelques petites choses.

Voilà^^

**Prologue:**

Harry et ses amis parcouraient actuellement les allées du Département des Mystères, en recherchant Sirius quand soudain, Harry eut le regard attiré par son nom sur une boule de cristal. Il n'écouta pas les recommandations de ses amis et se saisit de la prophétie qui le concernait lui et Voldemort. Il eut le temps d'entendre celle-ci dans son intégralité avant qu'il entende des bruits de pas. Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et deux autres mangemorts qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il se raidit et resserra la prise sur sa baguette. Il sentit les autres faire la même chose et leur jeta un regard en coin. Hermione avait cette pure lueur de volonté dans le regard qui pouvait se révéler effrayante, Ron se tenait le plus droit possible et s'efforçait de masquer sa peur, Ginny tremblait mais une expression farouche se dessinait sur ses traits, Neville se tenait droit, l'air fier, un masque impassible sur ses traits tandis qu'il se tenait devant la responsable de la folie de ses parents. A ce moment-là, on pouvait voir le sorcier respectable qu'il deviendrait s'il prenait un peu plus confiance en lui.

Enfin, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Luna. Son habituel air rêveur, était toujours présent mais sa baguette pointait sans hésitation et sans tremblements sur Malfoy. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il se recentrait sur son vis-à-vis. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac qu'il attribua à son inquiétude pour son parrain.

«Où est Sirius? » demanda Harry agressivement.

« Pauvre, pauvre petit garçon. Ton parrain n'est pas ici. Nous avions juste besoin de la prophétie alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as offert une fausse vision et, comme il l'avait prévu, tu as foncé tête baissée dans son piège pour sauver Black. Que c'est … noble de ta part, Harry » se moqua le père de Drago, sarcastiquement.

Harry eut l'impression que la Terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds alors qu'il réalisait qu'il exposait ses amis au danger pour rien. Sirius n'était pas là. Il n'était pas au Ministère. Il n'était pas aux mains de Voldemort. Il était en sécurité. Harry eut envie d'éclater d'un rire amer alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'Hermione essayait désespérément de leur faire entrevoir. Il n'aurait pas dû négliger Kreattur. Il venait de se venger. La voix de Malfoy le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bien, maintenant, Potter donne-moi la prophétie »

« Non »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Ou tu nous donnes la prophétie, ou on tue tes amis. »

Harry resserra la main sur le boule de cristal, ne pouvant se résoudre à la donner au mangemort, mais refusant que ses amis soient en danger par sa faute. Il tendit le bras et s'apprêtait à la donner à Malfoy mais il entendit soudain un Reducto, et vit les étagères commencer à s'effondrer. Il lança la prophétie loin de lui, agrippa le bras le plus proche, et tout en lançant des Expelliarmus et des Stupéfix, il cria aux autres de courir et de sortir du Ministère.

Il s'élança, en tenant toujours le bras d'un de ses amis, et courut droit devant lui en espérant trouver vite une sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en étaient leurs poursuivants et accessoirement qui il tenait aussi fermement par le bras. Il faillit s'arrêter quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Luna mais l'instinct de préservation le persuada de continuer à courir et ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec une arcade. C'était le seul objet de la salle, et sans savoir pourquoi cette arche l'attirait étrangement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'approcher que ces amis déboulèrent à leur tour dans le salle. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, soulagés d'avoir échappés aux mangemorts. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre porte qu'ils supposèrent être la sortie mais furent stoppés par des mangemorts qui prirent chacun un de ses amis excepté lui-même et Luna. Les deux adolescents reculèrent au centre de la pièce tandis que les mangemorts kidnappeurs les encerclèrent. Malfoy s'approcha de lui d'un pas nonchalant avec un sourire moqueur au visage et tendit la main lentement. Puis doucement, savourant chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, Malfoy ordonna:

-Donne-moi la prophétie, Potter. Tu es seul. Tes amis sont aux mains de _mes_ amis, l'Ordre ne viendra pas, Dumbledore ne te sauvera pas. Maintenant donne-moi la prophétie pour que je puisse l'apporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry le regarda incrédule. Apparemment aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus la prophétie, qu'elle s'était brisée. Un petit sourire s'afficha furtivement sur son visage qui disparût très vite quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune monnaie d'échange pour la vie de ses amis. Il se composa une expression neutre et attendit la fin de la tirade du mangemort. Quand celle-ci se termina enfin, il attendit un instant faisant enrager Malfoy et formula soigneusement sa réponse:

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois la prophétie entre vos mains, vous n'allez pas nous tuer tout simplement. Qui me dit que mes amis seront saufs, quelle garantie?

-Aucune Potter nous avons toutes les cartes en mains.

-Vrai, cependant c'est moi qui ai la prophétie que vous rechercher. Pas vous, pas Voldie, moi.

Tous les mangemorts frémirent à l'entente du surnom ridicule dont ce sale gosse avait affublé leur maître.

-Comment un sale Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre ose souiller le nom de notre Seigneur; Tu vas payer, intervint rageusement Bellatrix.

-Alors Malfoy? La garantie? Demanda Harry avec un sourire froid, ignorant royalement Lestrange et priant intérieurement que l'Ordre arrive vite.

-Bella, montre donc à notre jeune ami à quelle genre de _garantie _a droit ce ramassis de vermine.

La mangemorte lui fit un sourire effrayant et commença à torturer l'enfant qu'elle menaçait de sa baguette. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Neville ne rendait que plus insupportable la torture. Voir celui-ci se tordre de douleur sous la baguette de la tortionnaire de ses parents était un spectacle tellement insoutenable qu'après quelques secondes sous le sortilège, Harry leur cria de stopper ceci et qu'il leur donnerait ce qu'il voulait. Il vérifia que Neville se portait bien, et ce dernier voyant l'examen dont il fit l'objet, lui offrit un pâle sourire. Il frissonnait des résidus du sort mais semblait aller globalement bien. Harry se détourna pour fixer Malfoy et enfonça lentement sa main dans sa poche gauche. Il réfléchissait à un plan de secours mais son cerveau semblait en panne tandis qu'il cherchait le moyen de les sortir de là sans que personne ne meurt ou ne soit blessé.

Heureusement, il vit un Stupéfix touchant Malfoy dans le dos, et tandis que celui-ci tombait sans pouvoir rien faire, la situation dérapa. L'ordre étant enfin arrivé, les sorts fusaient. Harry poussa Luna et la protégea tandis qu'un sort de mort vola au-dessus de leur tête. Des pas pressés se firent entendre et Harry leva sa baguette, un sort prêt à franchir ses lèvres s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort. En redressant la tête, il aperçut son parrain et un sourire soulagé s'afficha sur son visage. Il se releva, aida Luna à faire de même et étreignit rapidement son parrain. Puis les trois se mirent dos à dos pour affronter les mangemorts qui approchaient. Harry et Luna se battaient contre Avery tandis que Sirius se livrait a un duel contre sa cousine. Les deux adolescents finissaient d'assommer l'envoyé du mégalomane dégénéré, de le pétrifier et de casser sa baguette pour plus de sécurité.

Puis le survivant se tourna vers Sirius. Il eut l'impression que la scène improbable se déroula au ralenti alors qu'il vit son parrain être touché par un Stupéfix, basculer et commencer à tomber à travers le voile. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de l'adulte et se sentit entraîner et alors qu'il traversait le voile à son tour, il entendit son nom être appelé par diverses voix. Quelque chose lui cogna le dos mais avant qu'il puisse analyser ce qu'il se passait il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Une étonnante rencontre

Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)

J'ai eu pas mal du temps libre alors j'ai pu l'écrire mais le prochain ne sera que dimanche dans deux semaines, par contre.

Bref, toutes critiques,bonnes comme mauvaises sont acceptées!

Réponses aux reviews:

Non je sais pas trop si c'est autorisé ou non, mais je pars du principe que oui. ^^ Si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il en est, transmettez le message s'il vous plait ^^

_lilynette evans cullen _ Merci ^^

_Elvira-baba_ J'adore les personnages secondaires^_^ Par exemple, je trouve que Neville n'est pas exploité comme il le devrait (mais bon c'est mon avis, hein^^)

_Liyly_ Merci =)

_Deadz_ Merci à toi aussi :)

_Araknofobia_ Hum, merci^^ Mon histoire a une fin, oui. Mais elle n'est pas encore écrite. Les chapitres sont détaillés mais un peu en désordre. Mais je sais où je vais en tout cas, et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer sauf cas de force majeure^^

_Ano Nym_ Merci^^

_8Maud8_ Merci beaucoup ^-^

_klaude _ Oui le Harry/Luna n'est pas un couple classique dans les fics et c'est dommage ^^ Même si j'ai un peu de mal à écrire la personnalité de Luna que je crains d'ailleurs d'avoir fait un peu OOC ^^"

_Yzeute_ Merci =) Je suis contente d'apporter de l'inspiration à quelqu'un x)

_Circae_ Merci et voilà la suite ^^

_mikamic_ Merci beaucoup =)

**Une étonnante rencontre:**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Il se releva en gémissant, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il avait mal partout. Une fois assis, il examina un peu plus profondément l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il remarqua dans un premier temps qu'il était sur un sol qui ressemblait à du marbre et que le lieu où il se trouvait était immense.

L'espace semblait _infini_. Aucun mur ne servait à délimiter la pièce, pas de plafond. Rien. Soudain son regard tomba sur deux formes étendues sur le marbre. Il se releva et avança d'un pas titubant vers ces personnes. Il reconnut Sirius, livide, et Luna qui semblait endormie. Remarquant qu'elle semblait aller bien, il se retourna vers son parrain et l'appela d'une voix pressante. Il le secoua plusieurs fois et commençait à paniquer quand la voix douce et rêveuse de Luna se fit entendre:

-Tu savais, Harry que les Nargoles aimaient bien figer les gens? Les sorciers ont copié leur méthode à l'aide de sorts et Fudge s'en sert pour stopper les trolls qui servent à ses expériences...

Le sorcier la regarda, lui fit un léger sourire, puis tout en se traitant de divers noms d'oiseaux, il empoigna sa baguette et prononça doucement le contre-sort du Stupéfix. Son parrain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se redressa lentement et porta la main à sa tête en grimaçant. Il étudia à son tour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et parut surpris en voyant Luna. Surpris et inquiet. Harry se mordit la lèvre et introduit son amie à son parrain:

-Lune je te présente mon parrain Sirius Black. Et non ce n'est pas Stubby Boardman. Sirius, voici Luna Lovegood une excellente amie. Je la connais grâce à l'AD, et oui, elle sait que tu es innocent.

-Ravie de vous connaître. Vous savez chantez?

-Euh... oui. Répondit l'évadé, étonné. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait où on est?

-Je me posais la même question. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'être passé à travers le voile de cette espèce d'arcade. J'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu m'as entrainer dans ta chute. D'ailleurs, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Luna, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici toi aussi?

-Oh... Je t'ai vu tomber à travers le voile avec ton parrain et j'ai essayé de vous retenir mais les Nargoles m'ont fait trébucher et je suis tombée sur toi donc je suis également passé à travers le voile. Puis je me suis réveillée ici.

-Ok. Bon résumons. On est tous les trois paumés on ne sait où, depuis on ne sait combien de temps et sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Super.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, jeunes gens fit une nouvelle voix.

Les trois personnes se retournèrent brusquement et firent face à une femme magnifique. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait convenir à sa beauté. Elle était grande, atteignant facilement le mètre soixante-dix, avait de longs cheveux bruns, un visage à l'ovale parfait et des yeux couleur océan. Son corps était svelte et musclé avec des courbes là où il le fallait. Mais plus que tout son maintien droit et fier mais pas hautain, son air de profonde sagesse et ses yeux malicieux, faisaient deviner aux trois personnes qu'ils étaient en face de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Une déesse.

HPLLHPLLHPLL

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'AD contemplait fixement le Voile comme si la puissance et la fixité de leurs regards avaient le pouvoir de ramener ces trois personnes de l'Arcade.

Étonnamment ce fut Neville qui ouvrit le premier la bouche et qui prononça des paroles où toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait se faisait ressentir:

-Ils ne reviendront pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Une affirmation qui faisait mal. Leurs amis Harry et Luna étaient morts. Neville venait de perdre deux de ses plus proches amis. Merlin, ça devait être pire pour Ron et Hermione.

Un soupir de Dumbledore le fit sortir de ses pensées moroses et il porta son regard sur le vieux sorcier qui faisait aujourd'hui réellement son âge. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses épaules basses et son regard triste. Tout son être respirait la lassitude. Le jeune homme savait qu'il considérait Harry comme son petit-fils. Puis son regard se porta sur Rémus.

Le lycanthrope était livide et il s'accrochait à la main de Tonks comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, ce que c'était probablement. Si Neville venait de perdre un ami, son ancien professeur de DFCM perdait son meilleur ami et son neveu de cœur. Le jeune homme parcourut du regard le reste de la salle, vit les membres de l'ordre et de l'AD choqués, s'attardant sur Minerva McGonagall particulièrement pâle.

Soudainement le ministre ainsi qu'une brigade d'aurors et de Langues de Plomb déboulèrent dans la salle.

-Albus, Vous-Savez-Qui... il était là et... il.. il... est revenu! Par Merlin... Que s'est-il passé?

-Pas maintenant, Cornélius, pas maintenant, soupira Dumbledore.

-Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, fit Cornélius Fudge en bombant le torse, vous me devez des explications.

-Je vous _**dois**_ des explications? Articula dangereusement le directeur. Je ne vous dois rien! Il se redressa alors et tous purent contempler le puissant sorcier qu'il était, le seul à effrayer Voldemort. Vous m'avez dénigré, et surtout vous avez dénigré Harry, l'avez fait passé pour fou alors qu'il proclamait depuis un an le retour de Lord Voldemort auquel vous avez été confronté ce soir. Ce garçon qui n'a jamais rien demandé, qui a toujours dit la vérité, qui vous a averti du danger, vous l'avez discrédité, et maintenant vous voulez des explications? La seule que je puisse vous offrir ne vous consolera pas. Vous ne devez plus comptez sur Harry.

-Mais pourquoi? Il... il .. est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, notre sauveur. Il.. il doit nous aider... bégaya Fudge.

Et sur les bonnes paroles du Ministre de la Magie, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin, éclata d'un rire amer. Rire d'un homme fatigué et brisé par les épreuves.

-Vous ne pouvez plus compter sur lui parce qu'il est mort. Harry Potter, son parrain Sirius Black et sa camarade de classe, Luna Lovegood, sont tous les trois passés à travers le Voile de la Mort en voulant affronter Voldemort.

Le teint déjà blanc du Ministre devint livide alors qu'il envisageait toute l'horreur de la situation. Il avait refusé le retour de Voldemort et maintenant que l'Élu avait disparu, sa cote de popularité se réduirait à néant, et il n'y aurait aucun sauveur pour l'aider. Merlin il allait perdre son poste!

HPLLHPLLHPLL

Quand Luna vit que les deux garçons n'étaient pas prêts d'émerger de leur semi-coma, elle poussa un petit soupir exaspéré et croisa les bras. La femme en face d'elle eut un petit sourire en coin, complice. Puis Luna en ayant assez de l'état d'hébétude de ses deux compagnons, les frappa d'un bon coup sur la tête.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'état de transe provoqué par la beauté de la jeune femme et Harry après avoir repris correctement ses esprits, croisa les bras et lui demanda qui elle était.

-Ah, petit impertinent impatient. J'allais vous sortir le grand jeu. Mais puisque tu es pressé, je suis Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre. Principalement. J'ai quelques activités annexes mais ce n'est pas intéressant.

-Ah, hum. Fit le Gryffondor impressionné. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

-Il semblerait que le Destin ait joué une carte.

-Pardon?

-Vous êtes censé vaincre Voldemort, pas vous balader éternellement derrière le Voile.

-Donc, pourquoi on est là?

-Il va falloir que j'explique tout n'est-ce pas? Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent. Rhoo, je déteste faire ça. Je préfère envoyer Hermès, au moins quand j'arrive, j'ai juste à faire mon show habituel. Bon mettez vous à l'aise, l'explication est plutôt longue.

Alors il y a quelques milliers d'années, existait l'Atlantide. Ile perdue au milieu de la Méditerranée. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'emplacement de l'endroit pouvaient y retourner. Cependant, de moins en moins d'étrangers parvenaient sur l'ile et la population dépérissaient. Lentement mais sûrement. Les mariages entre cousins se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et le sang s'affaiblissait. Un peu comme les Sangs-Purs aujourd'hui.

Bref ce n'est pas le sujet. La situation commençant à devenir critique, le haut-conseil atlante se réunit et tenta de trouver une solution. Y siégeaient les pêcheurs, les fermiers, les magiciens et la noblesse, ainsi toute la population était représentée. Ils discutèrent pendant une semaine. Enfin, le conseil décida de créer trois arches. Arches qui permettaient aux étrangers de pouvoir atteindre l'île. De plus, les arches avaient le pouvoir de refuser l'entrée de l'Atlantide à ceux qui désiraient la coloniser, la détruire, l'exploiter. Seuls les personnes sincères pourraient passer.

L'une des arches fut installée dans ce qui deviendrait la ville de Carthage, une autre à Byzance, l'actuelle Istanbul et la dernière fut posée à Londres. Le système fonctionna et la civilisation de l'Atlantide se développa. Cependant une faction d'atlantes se prétendirent plus « purs » que d'autres car aucun étranger ne fut admis dans leurs lignées.

-Ça rappelle Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et leur théorie de la supériorité des « Sangs-Purs ».

-En effet, M. Black, la bêtise humaine a toujours existé. Finalement cette faction grandit et une guerre civile éclata. Les atlantes s'entretuèrent et quand Ouranos, mon arrière-grand-père, remarqua la situation c'était trop tard. Tous étaient morts. Alors il décida d'engloutir l'Atlantide sous les flots pour effacer la honte des Atlantes qui avaient pris les armes contre leurs frères. Pour rappeler aux autres peuples que vous êtes tous égaux, et que personne ne devait prendre le pouvoir sur d'autres par la force et la haine.

Mais au fil des siècles l'histoire fut oubliée et les hommes continuèrent à s'entre-déchirer. Les véritables fonctions des arches tombèrent également dans l'oubli petit à petit. Puis finalement l'Atlantide devint légende. Ainsi deux arches furent détruites. Celle de Carthage quand les Romains rasèrent la ville pour se venger d'Hannibal et celle de Constantinople quand les Turcs envahirent la cité. Ne resta debout que l'Arche de Londres. Grâce aux Celtes, et plus spécialement à leurs druides, qui la protégèrent des Romains et...

-D'accord interrompit Harry mais pourquoi n'est t-on pas sous la mer à la place de cet espace vide?

-J'y venais justement et si vous cessiez de m'interrompre je pourrais continuer poursuivit Athéna. Les Celtes modifièrent la fonction de l'Arche. Au lieu d'atteindre l'Atlantide, vous atterrissez soit dans l'entre-deux mondes, soit au Enfers ou Paradis, selon vos actions. Enfin pour atteindre l'Atlantide en passant par l'Arche, il faut vouloir s'y rendre. Mais tous ceux qui passèrent à travers l'Arche ne revenaient pas, celle-ci fut renommé Arcade de la Mort et fut enfermée dans le Département des Mystères.

-Ainsi on est entre deux mondes?

-Exact. Maintenant j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Normalement seul Black aurait dû franchir l'Arche. Mais le Destin a voulu vous donner un coup de pouce. Alors tu es passé à travers le Voile Harry. Ainsi vu qu'un Élu est passé, il doit obligatoirement repartir mais en payant un certain prix. Un an ici et tu repars sans les deux autres.

-Quoi? Protesta vivement Harry. Mais mes amis? Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort les tuer et je ne repartirais pas sans Sirius et Luna, vous êtes complètem...

-Stop! Il y a une autre proposition. Soit vous passez un an ici et repartez seul, soit je vous envoie dans un autre monde où le temps s'écoule différemment. Pour un mois et quinze jours environ dans votre monde d'origine, il s'en écoulera deux là-bas. Ainsi vous y passerez deux ans et demi, sous une fausse identité évidemment. Ensuite je vous renvoie dans votre monde d'origine, et tous les trois. Cela vous convient?

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'ils acquièrent. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas retourner chez eux avant un an, autant en profiter pour s'entraîner. Et puis s'ils allaient dans l'autre monde, ils reviendraient **tous** les trois. Il n'y avait pas cette possibilité dans l'autre option. Le choix était somme toute facile à faire.

-D'accord. Nous partons. Décida Harry. Mais comment on s'organise pour ce voyage?

-Bien. Très simplement en fait. Je vous expédie dans l'autre dimension ou monde, comme vous préférez, et quand le temps sera écoulé, je vous ramène ici et vous franchirez de nouveau l'Arche dans l'autre sens. Un an sera passé.

Bon, vous atterrirez là-bas en janvier et vous en repartirez fin juin, début juillet. Vous aurez donc deux ans et demi pour progresser et tenir tête à Voldemort. Je vous avertis de suite qu'être passé à travers l'Arche augmente votre potentiel magique et donc votre puissance.

Vous ne ressortirez évidemment pas de l'Arche mais atterrirez en Chine, où quelqu'un vous attend. Avec cette personne vous apprendrez à vous contrôlez, ainsi que votre magie. Vous découvrirez également qui vous êtes réellement. Vos nouvelles identités colleront à peu près à vos histoires personnelles.

Ainsi M. Black vous êtes désormais Orion White. Vous avez été renié par votre famille car vous êtes né d'un adultère. Vous avez étudié à l'école magique de Sydney, école élitiste axée sur les duels et la maitrise de soi. Ainsi vous êtes doué en Métamorphose, Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Potions.

Miss Lovegood, votre mère était anglaise et s'était spécialisée dans la recherche après avoir suivi votre père australien qui fut un grand ami de M. White. Malheureusement elle est décédée à cause d'une de ses expériences. Votre père vous éleva seul, mais il est mort, il y a peu de temps, dans une explosion terroriste moldue. Vous êtes émancipée mais restez sous la tutelle de M. White selon les vœux de feu votre père. Votre nouvelle identité est Luna Parker.

Quant à vous M. Potter, vos parents sont morts d'une maladie magique et vous avez été élevé par Orion White, votre parrain. Vous avez un don pour vous attirez de nombreux ennuis ainsi qu'un grand talent en DCFM. Vous vous renommerez Harry Avens.

M. White, l'Australie recélant trop de mauvais souvenirs pour vous trois, vous avez décidé de changer de pays. L'Amérique étant exclue, étant donné que votre « famille » est originaire du Massachusetts et vous désirez qu'au minimum un océan vous sépare d'eux. De plus Luna voudrait connaître le pays qui a vu naître sa mère. Ainsi vous vous installerez à proximité de Londres.

Maintenant il faut modifier vos apparences. Réfléchissons. Pas trop de changements pour que vous puissiez vous reconnaître dans une glace mais pas assez pour que quelqu'un puisse vous associez à celui que vous êtes réellement.

La déesse de la Sagesse leva la main et des halos de lumière bleue entourèrent les sorciers. Quand ils disparurent, l'apparence des trois sorciers avait bien changée. Athéna s'était surpassée.

Sirius Black avait désormais la peau bronzée, les cheveux châtains foncés, parsemés de quelques reflets blonds, et des yeux bleus outremer. Il avait l'air plus jeune mais ses traits gardaient la noblesse des Black.

Athéna avait teint les cheveux de Luna en un doux blond miel et lui ajouta un léger hâle. Elle grandit de quelques centimètres et ses yeux devinrent améthystes.

Harry vit ses cheveux s'allonger et s'arrêter juste en dessous des épaules. Leur couleur noir corbeau se para de reflets bleutés et ses yeux prirent une couleur bleue-verte envoûtante. Quelques traits du visage furent modifiés et il grandit de quinze bon centimètres.

La déesse fit apparaître un miroir devant eux et fut récompensée par les exclamations d'incrédulité mêlées de surprise et de joie.

-Bien. L'apparence restera, peu importe les sortilèges que vous recevrez. Ma magie est indétectable par les sorciers ainsi ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne soupçonneront quoi que ce soit. Récapitulons: Vous atterrirez en janvier, en Chine, dans une autre dimension. Quelqu'un vous attendra et vous formera ou vous remettra à niveau dans diverses matières. Ainsi Miss Parker vous apprendrez le programme de cinquième année, pour que vous et M. Avens puissiez entrer en sixième année en septembre. Vous aurez bien sûr de nouveaux et faux papiers. Bien, je n'ai rien oublié. Prêts à partir?

-C'est bon pour moi sourit Sirius, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me promener sans craindre d'être arrêté.

-Prête affirma Luna avec un petit sourire.

-C'est parti alors soupira joyeusement Harry.

-Bien! Vous aurez une mission à accomplir une fois sur place mais la personne qui vous attend se chargera de vous l'expliquer.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main et les trois voyageurs recommencèrent à briller mais cette fois d'une douce lueur violette. Puis alors qu'il disparaissaient, la déesse eut un petit sourire malicieux et prononça un au revoir un peu spécial:

-Oh, j'avais oublié, je vous envoie en 1976!


	3. Un apprentissage difficile

Un nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^"

J'ai eu quelques soucis hier, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster hier^^

Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews de suite, mais j'éditerais ^^

Ceci dit, merci à tous pour vos commentaires!

**Un apprentissage difficile**

Les trois voyageurs atterrirent au pied d'une colline et eurent un peu de mal à se relever. Pas à cause du voyage entre les mondes, certes éprouvant, mais plutôt à cause de la révélation d'Athéna.

'Oh bon sang!' pensa Harry, 'je vais faire ma rentrée avec mes parents, Sirius, Remus et.. et ce traître de Pettigrow! Il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas lui tordre le cou même si l'envie ne me manque pas... Quoique... on est dans un autre mon, non?... Je verrais bien...'

Des pensées semblables traversaient l'esprit de Sirius. Quant à Luna, un sourire joyeux et rêveur ornait ses lèvres, pouvant laisser penser qu'elle envisageait une rencontre avec sa mère.

Une ombre se profila sur le sol et interrompit les trois amis dans leurs réflexions. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un homme qui les observait d'un air impassible.

Il était de taille moyenne, la peau mate et ridée, les yeux bridés et les cheveux poivre et sel. Mais ce qui impressionnait les sorciers était son air de tranquille assurance, sa sérénité et surtout sa puissance. Il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à un sorcier de ce gabarit.

Les voyageurs se relevèrent et attendirent que l'homme prenne la parole, un peu impressionnés par ce dernier.

- Je suis Imamoto Koiku. Je serais votre maitre d'apprentissage pour les six mois à venir. Suivez-moi.

Après cette réplique sèche, l'homme tourna les talons et partit d'un pas vif sur une maison située sur la colline. Après s'être regardés, les trois sorciers le suivirent rapidement. Sirius pensait qu'il n'allait pas rire tous les jours avec celui-là. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison carré à un seul étage. Ils prirent exemple sur leur hôte et se déchaussèrent. Ils parcoururent une sorte de hall puis prirent à gauche pour pénétrer dans un long couloir. Divers panneaux amovibles délimitaient les différentes pièces. Ils débouchèrent dans la cuisine et s'agenouillèrent autour de la table. Sensei Koiku leur servit le thé dans un silence paisible et reposant. Tout le trajet avait été parcouru sans le moindre bruit, somme si les trois voyageurs devinaient qu'il ne fallait pas troubler la quiétude de l'endroit.

L'homme s'éclaircit alors la gorge et parla d'une voix posée.

- Bienvenue à Apokalypto. Je vous enseignerais ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre dans ce monde. Donc une partie du programme de Poudlard, des arts martiaux, l'occlumancie. Et a vous étoffer au niveau du physique. Ainsi Miss Parker, vous apprendrez le programme de cinquième année et vous passerez vos buses, tandis que vous M. Avens vous serez remis à niveau, le tout dans une salle temporelle. Vous également, M. White, mais dans les disciplines de duels et de DFCM. Après tout vous êtes censé sortir d'une grande école, spécialisée en arts offensifs et défensifs. C'est compris?

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et le vieil homme put continuer.

- Est-ce qu'Athéna vous a parlé de votre mission? Et surtout expliqué les détails?

Les trois anglais nièrent et l'asiatique eut un petit sourire affectueux au souvenir de la divinité.

- Ah cette déesse! Bon, la mission est assez simple mais difficile à exécuter. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle que vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une autre dimension. Ainsi ce que vous faîtes ici n'aura aucune répercussion sur votre monde d'origine. La mission est de tuer le Voldemort de ce monde.

L'homme attendait des mouvements de protestation et fut pas déçu. Sirius Black se leva en hurlant, tandis qu'Harry crispait les poings et que même Luna fronçait les sourcils. Sensei claqua des doigts et Sirius fut forcé de se rassoir, muet. Les voyageurs arboraient désormais un air éberlué sur le visage.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis au courant, Harry, qu'on t'as imposé ce même fardeau depuis ta naissance, parce que tu as survécu au sortilège de mort. Que tu as énormément souffert par sa faute. Et je sais que tous les deux vous le soutenez et estimez qu'il n'a pas à endurer ce fardeau, encore fit-il en désignant Sirius et Luna. Je sais. Mais je suis également certain que lorsque votre entraînement ici sera fini et que vous partirez pour Londres, puis Poudlard, aucun de vous trois ne courbera l'échine face à Voldemort et ses sbires. Tous les trois, vous êtes trop nobles pour vous cacher dans le château pendant que d'autre combattent contre eux. Ou alors Athéna vous a incroyablement mal jugés.

De plus vous êtes dans une dimension jumelle. Ce qui veut dire que ce monde évoluera exactement de la même façon que le vôtre à quelques exceptions près. Donc James et Lily prendront Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret, mourront à cause de sa traîtrise,Harry survivra, Sirius sera accusé et condamné à un aller simple pour Azkaban sans procès, etc.

Et vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas dit que c'était la mission d'Harry seulement. C'est la vôtre. Vous compenserez les uns et les autres, chacune de vos forces et de vos faiblesses. Vous êtes plus forts à trois que tous seuls. De plus, au contraire de votre monde, ici personne ne vous connait, ni ne connait la nature de votre mission. Ainsi aucune pression de la part des autres élèves, ni des professeurs, juste une curiosité saine. C'est clair cette explication?

Pendant le discours de leur Sensei, les trois sorciers s'étaient peu à peu détendus, pour finir par s'échanger des regards penauds. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux ne battrait en retraite face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Autant l'affronter ensemble et sauver leurs autres eux-mêmes de leur propre futur. Harry hocha la tête pour donner leur accord face à la mission proposée. L'asiatique eut un sourire satisfait.

-Pour pouvoir battre ce mage noir, il vous faut être prêt. Ce qui veut dire entraînement. Cependant cet apprentissage ne se fera pas tant que tout le monde n'aura pas un niveau correct pour la sixième année pour les deux jeunes et pour les duels pour M. White. Et pour les élèves, j'entends au minimum Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières Et oui Harry, même les potions, ajouta t-il en voyant le garçon gémir. Pour ce faire, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous serez enseigné dans des salles temporelles le temps d'être au point. Il ne s'écoulera qu'une journée dans ce monde, pour plusieurs mois dans les salles. A peu de choses près. Le temps varie selon les personnes.

De plus l'apprentissage sera différent pour chacun de vous, avec des personnes qui vous correspondent le plus. Enfin vous verrez bien à ce moment-là. Puis nous passerons au véritable entraînement que je présiderais. Vous m'appellerez Sensei et me vouvoierez. Quant à moi je vous tutoierais et vous nommerais pas vos noms et prénoms d'emprunts, pour que vous vous y habituiez et que vous n'hésitiez pas quand on vous parle. Pour les prochaines années, oubliez les noms de Lovegood, Potter, et Black. J'espère que c'est compris.

- Oui, Sensei.

- Allez dormir, demain la journée sera longue.

Le lendemain les trois sorciers intégrèrent les fameuses salles temporelles et n'en ressortirent que vers 19 heures. Ils étaient visiblement très fatigués, mais ils arboraient chacun un grand sourire et leurs yeux pétillaient. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, attendant en silence leur Sensei. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, remarquant leurs visages épuisés et leur dit d'un ton vif:

- Votre travail a été fructueux et vous seriez prêts pour entrer à Poudlard s'il ne s'agissait que de cela, mais vous n'êtes malheureusement pas au point pour tenir tête à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts. C'est pourquoi vous commencerez votre entraînement après-demain. Vous avez cette nuit et la journée de demain pour vous reposer et parler de vos différentes expériences dans les salles. Passez une bonne nuit.

L'asiatique se leva, laissant les voyageurs dans la cuisine. Luna ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à décrire ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais à la place elle bailla, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour, ils baillèrent. Puis Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant:

-On est pas assez en forme pour avoir une grande et longue discussion sur tout ce qu'on a fait. On va dormir et on parle de tout ça demain. Bonne nuit les jeunes!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'ex-Gryffondor sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa chambre, vite suivi dans son initiative par la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor.

Après une nuit reposante, les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'adulte et commencèrent à raconter leurs expériences. Ce fut Luna qui commença:

-Eh bien... J'ai passé un an environ dans la salle temporelle, un petit peu moins. On m'a enseigné le programme de la cinquième année et j'ai passé mes BUSES. Mais le plus étrange était que quasiment toutes mes matières ont été enseignées par ma mère, exc...

-Toi aussi? Interrompit Harry. Cela m'a fait la … Un raclement gorge significatif de la part de Sirius fit prendre conscience au Survivant qu'il avait coupé son amie. Il rougit de gêne et fit un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille. Désolé Luna.

-C'est bon Harry, rassura la Serdaigle. Je disais que ma mère m'enseignait toutes les matières excepté celle des sortilèges que j'ai appris avec le professeur Flitwick. Et toi, que s'est-il passé dans cette bulle? Termina t-elle en désignant son ami.

-A peu près la même chose. Mon père m'enseignait la métamorphose, la divination et l'astronomie tandis que ma mère avait pris en charge les potions, les sortilèges, l'arithmancie et les runes, alors que je n'avais pas pris les deux dernières matières. C'est Remus qui m'a enseigné le reste, c'est-à-dire la DFCM, les SACM, l'histoire de la Magie et la botanique. Et j'ai passé mes BUSES, encore. Mais je n'ai pas les résultats.

-On les aura à la fin des six mois, je crois glissa Luna.

Puis les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, excepté pour rappelé à Harry les règles de la politesse. Il leur sourit et dit joyeusement bien qu'avec un peu de nostalgie:

-C'est ton grand-père qui m'a remis à niveau, Harry. L'auror William Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Très compétent dans son travail, et patient, joyeux et toujours de bonne humeur en privé. Il arbora soudainement une mine perplexe et demanda la raison de cet enseignement.

-Je pense, fit lentement Harry, qu'on a appris avec ceux qui nous correspondent le mieux. J'ignore si j'explique correctement mais je crois que nous avons été victime de nos envies. Je suis persuadé que Luna avait besoin de voir sa mère, et toi Sirius, tu as été plongé dans une période qui était plus heureuse et bien, pour moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir connaître mes parents, finit-il faiblement.

-Ça se tient, articula Sirius ému. Pour continuer sur le sujet, je crois que six mois ce sont déroulés dans la salle. Le temps est assez difficile à déterminer là-dedans. Mes réflexes et mon instinct d'auror sont comme neufs.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, reprit Harry, j'ai été remis à niveau dans plusieurs matières, spécialement histoire de la Magie et Potions. C'est étonnant de constater à quel point c'est plus facile d'apprendre quand je ne suis ni endormi, ni haï par mon prof.

Sirius et Luna sourirent et les sorciers continuèrent à discuter de leurs expériences respectives le reste de la journée.

Le matin suivant, les voyageurs retrouvèrent leur Sensei à la table de la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis les trois anglais suivirent le vieil homme dans une salle blanche. Il se déchaussèrent et purent sentir un tapis doux et moelleux sous leurs pieds. Ils imitèrent l'asiatique et s'assirent en tailleur. Ils avaient déjà remarqué que leur enseignant était avare en paroles. Comme pour les contredire, celui-ci prit la parole:

-Vous avez appris le minimum dans les salles temporelles, maintenant commence le véritable entraînement. Il sera long, difficile et il est peu probable que vous le réussissiez. Mais si Athéna vous a envoyé ici, c'est que vous pouvez obtenir des résultats.

Les trois anglais déglutirent en entendant qualifier leur remise à niveau de minimum? Pour eux, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

-Voici le programme pour ces prochaines semaines. Je vous entraînerais du lundi au samedi de 7h30 à 20h, le dimanche sera votre jour de repos.

De 7h30 à 10h, vous aurez un entraînement physique, comprenant de la course, des étirements, de la musculation et de l'entrainement à la lutte et aux arts martiaux.

De 10h30 à 13h, vous ferez de la méditation. Vous reprendrez cet exercice à 14h jusqu'à 18h00.

Nous ferons ensuite des arts martiaux pendant deux heures. Quand vous saurez méditer, le programme changera.

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile de méditer, quand même! Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire en coin et tapa dans ses mains.

-Il est 9h passée, nous attaquons directement la méditation. Il regarda chacun des sorciers droit dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Méditer ne nécessite ni baguette magique, ni potion, rien que votre esprit. Vous devez faire le vide pour atteindre l'état de transe. Répondez à vos pensées, à vos questions, même par des réponses incomplètes ou complètement stupides. Du moment que cela ne vous tracasse plus. Si vous avez compris commencez votre méditation.

Les trois voyageurs ne posèrent pas de question et se mirent en position tailleur. Il commencèrent à respirer lentement. Après de longues minutes, les sorciers s'endormirent sur le moelleux tapis de la salle. Le vieil homme sourit, se releva d'un geste souple et avant de refermer la porte il se retourna et se dit que l'apprentissage risquait d'être intéressant.

Le lendemain, vers 5h30, ce furent trois sorciers désorientés qui se réveillèrent dans la salle où ils étaient censés méditer. Ils se regardèrent embarrassés de s'être endormis alors qu'ils devaient travailler. Ils commencèrent aussi à entrevoir la difficulté de la méditation. Comment parvenir à l'état de transe si on s'endormait à chaque fois?

Sirius les conduisit dans la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent leur Sensei qui buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé. . Ils ne purent prendre la parole pour s'excuser car l'asiatique les coupa:

-Miss Parker, M. Avens, M. White, je vous rappelle que vous avez entraînement physique à 7h30 précises. Et, donc, oui j'affirme que vous allez avoir du mal à méditer mais que quand vous saurez le faire, on avancera beaucoup plus vite. Soyez prêt à 7h30 précises.

Les quatre personnes finirent de déjeuner en silence. Puis chacun alla se changer et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Celui-ci leur désigna une piste d'athlétisme et leur demanda de faire deux tours de piste pour s'échauffer. A la fin de ces deux tours, seule Luna n'était pas trop essoufflée. Harry et Sirius étaient partis trop vite. Imamoto Koiku secoua la tête mais ne fit aucune remarque. A la place il leur ordonna de faire vingt tours de piste sans s'arrêter. S'ils stoppaient, un tour de piste serait ajouté. Les trois sorciers soupirèrent mais s'exécutèrent; ils mirent 45 minutes, un peu plus pour Luna, pour faire les vingts tours ordonnés. A la fin ils étaient tous rouges, à bout de souffle et avaient les jambes en feu.

Leur tortion... entraîneur leur fit savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fini et leur demanda de le suivre après s'être étirés. Ils le suivirent du regard et soupirèrent lourdement. Ses six mois allaient être très longs...

Les anglais suivirent l'ordre de Sensei et rentrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment. Il s'agissait en fait d'une salle de musculation. Ainsi pendant une demi-heure, ils enchaînèrent pompes, abdominaux, poids, tout ce qu'il fallait pour développer leur corps. Puis l'asiatique les entraîna sur une autre partie de son terrain, jusqu'alors invisible. Il s'agissait en fait d'un terrain sur lequel était posés divers obstacles. Impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Trop pensèrent les sorciers, fatigués.

-Vous mettrez probablement une heure pour faire ce parcours aujourd'hui mais pour quelqu'un d'entraîner ce parcours ne nécessite qu'une demi-heure d'efforts. Faites-le.

Les muscles des voyageurs protestèrent vivement mais leurs propriétaires obéirent à l'ordre de leur Sensei.

Ils sortirent du parcours après une heure, titubant, plein de boue, et exténués. Imamoto Koiku leur accorda un regard indifférent et leur signala juste d'être dans la salle de méditation à 10h30 précises.

Les trois éprouvés le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air incrédule avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Je veux mourir! S'exclama Harry.

-J'approuve fit Sirius.

-Je suis dit Luna.

Ils soupirèrent mais se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour délasser leurs muscles éprouvés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de méditation pour essayer d'entrer en transe et pour finir par s'y endormir.

Les jours suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Leurs conditions physiques s'amélioraient peu à peu, et le sommeil tendait à se raccourcir. Cependant personne n'avançait dans la méditation et l'indifférence de leur Sensei n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait toujours un petit sourire ironique quand il les voyait s'essayer à la méditation. Finalement une colère d'Harry fut le déclencheur d'une explication fructueuse.

_Flash-Back:_

Harry s'était encore endormi et s'était réveillé peu avant dix-huit heures. En voyant Sensei le regarder avec son petit sourire narquois et frustré par l'absence de résultats probants alors que cela faisait trois mois et demi qu'il avait commencé à méditer. C'est pourquoi il explosa:

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ça sert à rien! Vous voyez bien qu'on rame, et vous, vous restez là à sourire et à vous moquez de nous! On fait le maximum et vous ne nous aidez pas! Pourquoi continuer? Aucun de nous ne progresse!

-Faux répliqua calmement Imamoto Koiku, vous progressez. Tous. Vous avez médité le premier jour où vous êtes entrer dans cette salle. Être en transe exige beaucoup d'énergie mentale. Cette énergie a progressé à chaque fois que vous dormiez pendant plus de douze heures. Puis elle s'est renforcée naturellement et vous êtes tout prêts d'avoir une énergie suffisante pour méditer.

Il fit une pause et reprit d'une voix toujours calme:

-Quand vous ne dormirez plus quand vous entrerez dans cette salle, c'est que vous serez prêts pour la transe. Pour qu'il n'y ai pas de surprise, vous atteindrez un état de plénitude et vous pourrez voir votre esprit, puis votre magie quasiment instantanément. Ainsi les magies spirituelles deviendront plus faciles. Satisfait M. Avens?

Harry ne sursauta plus à son nom d'emprunt. Les trois s'étaient habitués à leurs noms d'emprunts.

-Oui, Sensei. Désolé Sensei.

_Fin du Flash-Back. _

A partir de ce moment-là les sorciers reprirent confiance et se remirent à l'entraînement avec plus d'ardeur.


	4. Fin des vacances, début d'une réalité

Alors que dire? Tout d'abord, désolée. J'ai été un peu prise ces derniers temps et je l'ai pas vu filer " Mea culpa

Sinon toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extraordinairement plaisir, je vous n'aime ^^

Alors, nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, le prochain viendra plus vite (normalement^^)

**Fin des vacances, début d'une réalité:**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Luna et Sirius méditaient pour la première fois avec succès. Soudain l'évadé éclata de rire, interrompant la transe des deux autres. Harry un peu irrité d'avoir perdu cette si précieuse concentration demanda à son parrain la cause de son hilarité:

-Un souvenir... qui est... remonté à la.. surface … articula t-il entre deux fous rires. Je me rappelais.. ta première leçon... d'arts martiaux...

Luna éclata de rire à son tour et Harry se renfrogna. Lui aussi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-Back_

Harry avait enfin réussi à sortir de la méditation avant 18h. Il sourit. Il allait pouvoir assister à sa première leçon d'arts martiaux. En compagnie de son parrain qui plus est. Ce dernier avait des leçons depuis une semaine! Luna n'avait malheureusement pas encore réussi à s'éveiller de sa transe avant l'horaire prévu.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le dojo fut deux plateau d'échecs placés devant leur Sensei. De l'autre coté d'un des plateaux se trouvait Sirius. Harry s'avança alors et se plaça devant l'échiquier et leur Sensei les affronta.

Le jeune homme perdit la première partie, puis la deuxième et la troisième et enfin toutes celles qui suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'une heure fusse écoulée. Il savait déjà qu'il était nul aux échecs, pas besoin de lui prouver encore. Ce qui le consola fut de vois que Sirius non plus n'avait pas gagné une seule partie.

Durant la deuxième heure, l'asiatique leur fit répéter des mouvements, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les sorciers les assimilent correctement.

Harry commençaient à bouillonner, croyant que leur Sensei s moquait d'eux. Il finit, une fois encore, par exploser après que' leur Sensei ait ordonné de recommencer depuis le début:

-Non mais ça sert à quoi de refaire encore et toujours le même geste? On a compris au bout d'un moment! Pas besoin de le répéter une cinquantaine de fois! Si vous voulez rien nous apprendre dites-le, au mois on perdrait moins de temps et on ferait un truc utile! Finit Harry en plantant son regard dans celui de Sensei.

En entendant la tirade d'Harry, Sirius s'était détourné en essayant de cacher un sourire et Imamoto Koiku s'était approché d'un pas lent et mesuré. A la fin de l'explication du jeune homme, l'asiatique exécuta rapidement deux gestes qu'apprenaient les deux sorciers et le Gryffondor vola à travers la salle.

Harry se releva un peu sonné et demanda des explications d'une voix contrite. Sensei Koiku lui fit signe de s'assoir avant de se poser en face de lui:

-Les mouvements que je vous fais répéter vous semble peut-être inutiles mais sont essentiels pour débuter en arts martiaux. Ce sont des mouvement de base qui une fois intégrés vous permettront de progresser plus vite. Quand ils seront instinctifs, vous pourrez les identifier chez votre adversaire puis les contrer. De même les parties d'échecs développent votre réflexion et votre stratégie, ce qui vous aidera pour les combats. Compris M. Avens?

Harry rougit puis acquiesça. Évidemment Sirius ne s'était pas privé de raconter l'histoire à Luna et les deux avaient trouvé ça très drôle.

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Il restait un mois avant de retourner en Angleterre et les sorciers avaient acquis de bonnes bases en arts martiaux,augmentant ainsi leurs réflexes et leur vitesse développés leurs corps grâce aux exercices physiques et appris à méditer. Enfin presque. Les sorciers échouaient toujours un peu avant d'être en transe parfaite.

Cependant Luna finit par y arriver et l'expression de bien-être absolu peinte sur son visage convainquit les deux hommes de redoubler d'efforts. Peu de temps après ce fut Sirius qui réussit et Harry entra dans cette transe quelques heures plus tard. Comme la Serdaigle, ils affichèrent des airs béats.

Ils venaient de contempler leur noyau magique.

Le lendemain, leur Sensei les convoqua dans la cuisine:

-Je vous félicite, vous avez atteint le cœur de votre magie en méditant sérieusement. Maintenant parlons des possibilités que cela entraîne. Vous allez pouvoir faire de la spirimagie beaucoup plus facilement ainsi que de la magie sans baguette. Cependant la spirimagie vous viendra beaucoup plus facilement dans un premier temps que la magie sans baguette.

Pour cette dernière discipline, ils vous faudra de longs mois frustrants avant d'acquérir les bases quoique cela devrait être plus facile pour Sirius qui vit avec sa magie depuis plus longtemps que vous deux poursuivit-il en regardant les jeunes. Il la connait mieux. Au contraire, les bases de la spirimagie devraient être rapide à avoir mais il vous faudra les entretenir et les fortifier. Des questions?

-Qu'est-ce que la spirimagie? demanda Luna.

-La spirimagie est la discipline qui regroupe toutes les magies de l'esprit dont font partie l'occlumancie et le légilimancie par exemple. Je commencerais à vous entraîner dès ce matin après l'exercice physique. On se rejoint dehors.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude à 10h30 dans la salle et entrèrent directement en transe. Ils ne sursautèrent même pas quand la voix de leur Sensei cassa le silence:

- Bien vous allez vous détacher de votre noyau magique et essayer de vous diriger vers votre esprit en suivant votre magie. Dites-moi quand vous y êtes.

Bientôt ce furent trois voix détachées qui l'informèrent de leur réussite.

-Vous êtes maintenant dans votre esprit et vous devriez voir vos pensées. Elles sont en as et prennent beaucoup de place ainsi. Vous allez les trier en différentes catégories qui vous sont propres. Une fois que cela sera fait, nous passerons à la constructions de murs solides.

C'est ainsi que les sorciers trièrent leur mémoire pendants les prochains jours. Ce ne fut pas toujours facile et ils tombèrent sur plusieurs souvenirs douloureux.

La mort de sa mère pour Luna, celle de Cédric pour Harry et celles de James et Lily ainsi que son emprisonnement pour Sirius.

Et au contraire de meilleurs souvenirs refirent surface avec plus de netteté. Ainsi Harry entendit et vit pour la première fois ses parents sans que les Détraqueurs y soient pour quelque chose. Il revécut ainsi son premier anniversaire, entouré de gens qui l'aimaient profondément.

Enfin tous les souvenirs furent triés et la deuxième étape pu être abordée:

-Maintenant que votre esprit est rangé expliqua leur Sensei il faut que vous le protégiez. Chaque murs, remparts ou protection que vous élèverez pour grader votre esprit secret, vous est propre. Deux esprits peuvent être inviolable mais jamais par le même moyen. Par exemple l'un utilisera des animaux féroces et dangereux pour vous dissuader d'approcher, l'autre vous perdra dans une forêt sombre et mystérieuse.

Mais avant de créer des protections, il faut que vous créiez un sanctuaire où vous cacherez vos souvenirs. Un endroit où vous vous sentez bien, en sécurité, aimé.

Il est évident que les protections que vous placerez ne vous affecteront pas mais si vous avez peur des araignées, je vous déconseille d'en mettre pour protéger vos souvenirs. Par contre vos ennemis seront plutôt surpris. Finit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre comme endroit pour se sentir 'bien, en sécurité, aimé'. Il avait très peu de souvenirs de ce type. La séance passa sans qu'elle n'apporte de réponse et c'est un Harry frustré qui se rendit au cours d'arts martiaux où il progressait régulièrement.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Alors que Luna et Sirius avançaient, Harry était toujours au point mort. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un lieu dans lequel il se sentit suffisamment bien. En désespoir de cause, il se plongea dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa petite enfance. Il revécut ainsi son premier anniversaire, les taquineries entre ses parents, sa chambre, le jardin et toutes les pièces de la maison de Godric's Hollow. Ainsi il sortit de sa transe avec un sourire vainqueur. Il avait son souvenir!

Quand il se retrouva dans la salle blanche, quelques heures plus tard, il se replongea dans son souvenir et commença à organiser son esprit.

Le souvenir en question se déroulait alors qu'il avait plus d'un an estima t-il. Cependant ses parents n'étaient pas encore cachés par le Fidelitas. Il se trouvait dans ce qu'il supposait être une bibliothèque, et cherchait à atteindre un livre où on apercevait un joueur de quidditch, un attrapeur plus précisément. N'arrivant pas à l'attraper, il commença à escalader les étagères et tendant le bras pour attraper le livre, il glissa et tomba. Heureusement des bras forts et aimants le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Un voix chaude, un brin moqueuse et un peu affolée se fit entendre:

-Eh bien bonhomme, on escalade pas les étagères de la bibliothèque. Tu aurais pu tomber et te faire très mal. Ne le fais plus, sinon tu devras subir la colère de Lily Potter, ta maman. L'homme aux cheveux en bataille mima un frisson. Et crois-mois, il ne vaut mieux pas affronter Lily-La-Tigresse.

-Je vais finir par tuer Sirius pour ce surnom idiot fit une autre voix, plus douce.

-Oh, ma chérie, je commença James Potter.

-Alors qu'a fait Harry cette fois-ci? Coupa Lily mi-amusée, mi-résignée.

-Il a essayé de grimper sur la bibliothèque fit-il fataliste.

-Hum, je vois. On va devoir faire encore plus attention. C'est un vrai démon. Puis elle fit une pause avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce. C'est incroyable comme il te ressemble.

-Mon physique parfait, mon génial instinct de Maraudeur, mes meilleurs qualités et ..

-Ta modestie! Finit-elle narquoisement.

-Oui, c'est certain rétorqua t-il amusé, puis il poursuivit d'un ton plus taquin et amoureux, mais Harry a hérité de tes yeux verts magnifiques, de ton rire splendide et de ton amour pour les livres. Sinon pourquoi se retrouver sans une bibliothèque?

Lily secoua la tête et sourit, puis entoura son fils et son mari dans une étreinte. Puis les deux parents sourirent à leur fils avant de l'embrasser. Il était en sécurité, aimé et il se sentait bien.

Alors il battit une réplique de la bibliothèque. Dans la plupart des livres, il mit ses souvenirs, certains joyeux d'autres non. D'autres livres étaient vides mais quand on les touchaient des mécanismes de défenses se mettaient en place: Empestine, flammes, flèches empoisonnées... L'imagination d'Harry était fertile. Ces livres piégés étaient dispersés parmi les autres ainsi on ne pouvait savoir quel livre contenait un souvenir et lequel n'en avait pas. Ses souvenirs et ses secrets les plus importants, il les cacha derrière les étagères. Pour y accéder, il fallait basculer trois livres dans un ordre précis puis donner un mot de passe en Fourchelangue.

Il commença à bâtir ses murs de protections, en faisant d'épais remparts, certains magiques, d'autres non. Certains irradiaient d'amour, d'autres du pourvoir des Détraqueurs. Il continua de bâtir ses murs pendant les jours suivants.

Les trois sorciers terminèrent leur bouclier défensifs dans leurs esprits à peu près au même moment, environ une semaine avant la fin de leur séjour. A ce moment-là , Sensei Koiku les réunit dans la cuisine:

-Bien votre occlumancie avance vite alors nous allons passer à la magie sans baguette. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce sera difficile. Beaucoup plus dur que l'occlumancie et surtout vous aurez peu de résultats immédiats. Cependant bien qu'il ne nous reste qu'une semaine, nous allons commencer.

Pour pratiquer cette magie, il faut que vous visualisiez votre flux magique. Vous devez partir du noyau et le dispersez dans tout votre corps, un peu comme un réseau électrique. C'est long à faire, notamment parce que la magie se canalise dans le bras où vous tenez votre baguette. C'est difficile d'être clair parce que cette magie est propre à chaque individu. Essayez.

Les trois sorciers méditèrent pendant les jours suivants mais personne n'eut de résultats. Ils n'arrivaient pas, une fois leur noyau magique atteint, à suivre le fil de leur magie. Ils perdaient leur concentration. C'était assez frustrant.

Les autres disciplines avançaient bien. L'entraînement physique était presque une simple formalité et les anglais avaient acquis de sérieuses bases en lutte et en arts martiaux. Suffisamment pour pouvoir se défendre contre une agression.

La veille de leur départ, Imamoto Koiku les réunit dans une nouvelle salle. Quelques coussins étaient éparpillés sur le sol et de grandes fresques étaient peintes sur les murs. On pouvait observer diverses scènes de bataille, très réalistes mais également un peu abstraite. On aurait dit que cette guerre avait eu lieu il y a très longtemps.

Ils s'assirent sur les coussins et attendirent l'arrivée de leur Sensei. Celui-ci entra peu de temps après et s'agenouilla en face d'eux. Pendant un instant le silence régna.

-Vous partez demain. Un portoloin vous emmènera à l'aéroport de Sydney où vous prendrez l'avion pour Londres. Il vaut mieux que vous entriez par des moyens non-magique en Angleterre. Une fois-là bas, vous devez vous faire enregistrer au Bureau de l'Immigration. Vos papiers sont en règles et personne ne soupçonnera quoique ce soit. Ensuite Athéna vous a acheté si on peut dire, une maison dans le Pays de Galles. Elle se nomme Speis Manor.

Heureusement pour vous la maison est protégée contre toute détection de magie, ce qui fait que vous pourrez pratiquer sans que le Ministère ne vous envoie de lettre. De plus je vous conseille de trouver un poste à Poudlard, Orion, n'importe lequel et d'inscrire Luna et Harry. D'ailleurs vous recevrez vos B.U.S.E. au même moment que les autres étudiants de l'école.

Pour payer ce dont vous aurez besoin, Athéna a mis à votre disposition le coffre 729, dont voici la clé fit-il en tendant un objet doré à Sirius. Enfin, appelez-vous désormais par vos noms d'emprunts. Il est important que personne n'entende vos vraies identités. Bien maintenant que tout est dit, faites vos valises. Vous devez partir à 4h demain, votre avion est à 6h.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les sorciers se regardèrent amusés, leur enseignant ne changerait jamais . Ils sortirent à leur tour et rejoignirent leurs chambres pour faire leurs bagages.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce furent trois sorciers nostalgiques qui se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur portoloin. Sensei Koiku était déjà là et il se leva en les voyant entrer. L'asiatique leur désigna une théière cabossée qui ferait office de moyen de transport. Les quatre personnes virent les aiguilles avancer doucement vers l'heure fatidique. Un peu avant que 4h sonne, leur enseignant se leva et leur sourit. Pas un sourire sarcastique ou ironique, non, un vrai sourire.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir été votre professeur pendant ces six mois. Vous avez été de bons élèves. Prenez soin de vous. Les élèves en questions le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et avant qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose, il poursuivit. C'est l'heure, attrapez le portoloin.

Les trois sorciers eurent juste le temps de dire 'adieu' avant de disparaître.

Resté seul, Imamoto Koiku sourit avec mélancolie.

* * *

><p>Ce furent trois sorciers fatigués après près d'une journée de vol qui sortirent de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Ils prirent un taxi et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur. Heureusement que leur enseignant leur avait donné un peu d'argent moldu. Ils prirent une chambre chacun et Sirius eut juste le temps de dire qu'ils discuteraient demain avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous sur leur lit.<p>

Le lendemain, l'adulte et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans un des salons du Chaudron Baveur où ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Je propose qu'on se rende au Ministère où on s'inscrit et on donne l'explication d'Athéna pour notre arrivée en Angleterre alors qu'un mage noir commence à faire parler de lui. Si c'est comme dans notre monde, Voldemort devrait faire un réel grabuge cet été. Dommage que je ne me souvienne pas des détails ragea t-il.

-De toute façon, tu ferais quoi? Tu te précipiterais vers Dumbledore et l'informerait de l'attaque ou bien tu affrontera Voldemort et ses mangemorts seul, sur l'endroit de l'attaque? Fit Harry, sarcastique. Soit on te prends pour un fou, ou on se sert de toi, soit tu meurs dans l'attaque. Belle décision dans un cas, comme dans l'autre.

-Tu sais, gamin, fit Sirius d'un ton volontairement traînant, tu devrais laisser le sarcasme à Rogue.

Avec maturité, Harry tira la langue à son parrain. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, un peu de joie faisait du bien après cette discussion tendue.

-Bon et ensuite? Fit Luna.

-On va voir les Gobelins pour tout régler avec la maison et l'argent, puis on attends vos BUSES pour vous inscrire à Poudlard et pendant ce temps-là on s'amuse! Cria t-il.

Luna et Harry rirent de voir Sirius si enjoué et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le Ministère. Leur inscription sur le sol anglais se déroula remarquablement bien, grâce aux papiers que leur avait procuré Athéna. Les voilà désormais citoyens anglais.

Pour fêter ça, Sirius les emmena manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme père. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts pour régler leur histoire de maison. Une fois à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, ils attendirent leur tour pour aborder un gobelin à l'air plutôt revêche.

-Bonjour, Maitre Gobelin, nous venons d'arriver en Angleterre et j'aurais aimé traité avec vous de la façon de prendre possession de ma maison et de la gérance de mon coffre, s'il vous plaît.

Le gobelin cligna des yeux, peu habitué à entendre des politesses de la bouchez des sorciers. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans une salle vétuste. Le gobelin les invita à s'asseoir:

-Je suis Rednog pour vous servir. De quoi avez-vous besoin?

-Eh bien, commença Sirius d'une voix calme, je me nomme Orion White, voici mon filleul Harry et ma pupille Luna. Nous sommes arrivés à Londres à cause de circonstances malheureuses. Un vieil oncle éloigné de la famille m'a légué son coffre et sa maison qui se trouve au Pays de Galles, Speis Manor et j'aurais aimé savoir comment y accéder. Sortant la petite clé dorée de sa poche, et bien sûr accédé au coffre finit-il avec un sourire.

-Je vois, cet oncle n'était-ce pas Pan White?

-C'est cela même acquiesça Sirius.

-Oui, je me souviens. Je vais vous chercher les titres de propriétés et vous conduire à votre coffre.

Le gobelin sortit mais revint très vite avec les papiers désirés, et les conduisit à la chambre forte. Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser. Il y avait encore plus d'argent que dans le coffre de ses parents! Sirius prit deux bourses et les remplit de gallions, mornilles et noises, et les tendit aux deux adolescents. Puis il demanda au Gobelin, une carte de crédit un peu comme celle des moldus mais qui marcherait dans les deux mondes et de lui envoyer un exemplaire de ces relevés bancaires chaque mois.

Une fois sortis de Gringotts, Sirius transplana avec ses deux protégés vers la Pays de Galles. Ils atterrirent devant des grilles en fer forgé, que surmontait un blason. Celui-ci était fait d'un phénix de feu surplombant une épée noire. Le symbole de l'espoir contre le mal.

La maison en elle-même était à deux étages, faite de granite rose avec un toit en ardoises. Une impression chaleureuse en émanait et Harry avait hâte de découvrir l'intérieur. Un jardin, bordé par une forêt et un étang, entourait la maison. Diverses allées se dispersaient parmi l'étendue verte. Harry regarda Sirius et Luna qui avaient l'air tout aussi impressionné que lui même si la Serdaigle regrettait manifestement un manque d'originalité.

L'intérieur était meublé avec goût. Le rez-de chaussé comprenait une cuisine fonctionnelle avec appareils moldus et sorciers, un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor, une salle à manger et une pièce qui servait à la fois de bibliothèque et de bureau. Le tout était dans des couleurs chaleureuses mais pas agressives. Le premier étage possédaient cinq chambres et deux salles de bains. L'un des salles de bains était au fond du couloir, l'autre entre deux chambres. Ainsi Sirius et Harry prirent les chambres qui étaient de chaque coté de la salle de bains, tandis que Luna occupa la chambre la plus proche de l'autre salle de bain.

La chambre d'Harry avait une grande baie vitrée ainsi qu'un balcon, et il l'apprendrait plus tard, comme toutes les autres chambres, avec des meubles couleur ébène, un plancher blanc et des murs couleur caraïbes. On se serait cru sur un bateau. Le tout évoquait une impression de liberté, de grand large et de bien-être. Il allait adorer cette chambre.

Aux alentours du 10 juillet, Sirius les sortit de la routine pour leur proposer de les inscrire à Poudlard. Les deux adolescents le regardèrent intrigués, sachant qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils attendraient leurs résultats aux examens. D'ailleurs Harry lui en fit la remarque:

-Je sais, gamin, je sais. Mais j'y ai réfléchis et il vaut mieux que nous y allions maintenant, car je suis persuadé que Dumbledore sait que vous êtes sur le sol anglais. Cela paraîtrait étrange de ne pas vous inscrire de suite. Et puis on sera tranquille pour le reste des vacances fit-il gaiement.

Les futurs élèves acquiescèrent et ils décidèrent de rencontrer le directeur le 12 juillet. Sirius lui envoya une lettre pour réclamer un entretien qu'Albus Dumbledore lui accorda avec plaisir.

Ce jour-là, l'adulte les fit passer par la cheminée de Pré-Au-Lard arguant que le transplanage d'escorte était fatigant. Ils marchèrent ainsi d'un pas vif vers l'école de magie et furent accueillis par Hagrid aux grilles. Cela était assez étrange de revoir le demi-géant avec quelques années de moins. Il les conduisit chez le directeur tout en vantant les qualités de Poudlard et du personnel. Une fois à la gargouille gardant l'entrée, Hagrid prononça le mot de passe (Chocogrenouilles) et les laissa monter avant de repartir.

-Bonjour, M. White, M. Avens, Miss Parker, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir à Poudlard.

-C'est un plaisir de venir répliqua avec bonhomie Sirius. L'école est magnifique.

-Un vrai paradis sur Terre accorda plaisamment le professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi cette rencontre?

Sirius se lança dans l'explication du pourquoi ils avaient quitté l'Australie pour arriver en Angleterre, les circonstances, et il termina sur la raison de leur présence dans l'école de magie:

-C'est pourquoi j'aurais aimé inscrire ma pupille et mon filleul à Poudlard pour leur sixième et septième année. D'où une rencontre avec vous. J'aurais également aimé savoir si vous auriez un poste de libre dans votre équipe professorale. J'aurais apprécié de pourvoir veilleur sur eux, cette année du moins.

-Malheureusement, rétorqua le directeur, tous les postes sont comblés, ce que je regrette pour vous soyez-en cer.. Puis une expression de compréhension se peint sur son visage et il chercha dans ses dossiers pour en sortir une liasse de feuillets. Cependant, notre bibliothécaire a demandé de pouvoir pratiquer un stage d'un an en France pour perfectionner sa technique de classement. Vous avez l'air d'avoir de plus solides connaissances dans les duels, cependant si vous le désirez le poste est à vous M. White

-J'apprécierais grandement souffla Sirius soulagé.

-Bien, Miss Parker, M. Avens vous serez répartis à l'occasion de la rentrée, c'est-à-dire le premier septembre, et vous recevrez vos lettres de fournitures en même temps que les BUSES. Vous choisirez également vos options à la rentrée. Les formalités administratives sont toutes remplies, je suis ravi de vous compter officiellement élèves de Poudlard. Je suis certain que même si vous ne passez que deux années dans cette école, vous vous y plairez beaucoup. La première fois la château peut être assez déroutant mais vous serez vite habitué. Tellement bien que les élèves croiront que vous avez passé les cinq années précédentes avec nous.

'Ah s'il savait' pensa Harry, ironique.

Ce furent trois sorciers heureux et soulagés qui quittèrent l'école de magie pour retourner chez eux et y passer de bonnes vacances.


	5. Une rentrée surprenante

J'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait plus vite que le précédent^^

Bon ça y'est on attaque le vif du sujet et Harry et Luna sont plongés dans la curiosité des étudiants de Poudlard.

RAR (enfin):

Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et me laisse des reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de commenter^^

Maximilien Merci, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de l'humour mais si ça fait rire c'est l'essentiel^^ Concernant le coffre, peut-être, peut-être pas. Il reste deux ans dans ce monde, alors je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup ^^

klaude j'ai pas bien compris ta review, mais oui Dumby a le droit d'être curieux après tout ce n'est pas souvent qu'un élève change d'école en cours de cursus peut importe les raisons. Oui la raison peut surprendre mais je n'avais pas envie que mon Harry (et mes deux autres personnages d'ailleurs) devienne surpuissant d'un coup. Et bien sûr qu'il a un minimum de soupçons, surtout en ces temps troublés (*rires sataniques*). Hum " Mais la couverture que leur a fait Athéna est parfaite. ^^

Elvira-baba Mes chapitres sont toujours mignons x)

sheltan Eh bien voilà mon nouveau chapitre ^^

**Une rentrée inoubliable**

Harry, Luna et Sirius se détendaient en attendant la rentrée dans le manoir de la famille White. Harry se tordait régulièrement de rire en pensant à son parrain comme futur bibliothécaire. En effet il était difficile d'imaginer l'ex-Maraudeur comme quelqu'un de sérieux et de responsable et surtout mordu de livres et passant donc sa journée au milieu de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Plutôt le genre de Rémus. Hilarant donc. Depuis son parrain se vengeait en lui faisant diverses blagues qui l'avait rendu célèbre à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le mois de juillet passa donc entre blagues, fous rires, devoirs de vacances et travail sur leur magie. Comme l'avait annoncé leur Sensei, c'était très difficile de faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais ils persévéreraient dans la bonne humeur.

Enfin le trente et un juillet, Harry se réveilla nerveux. C'était la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'il ne recevrait pas d'hiboux de la part de Ron et d'Hermione. En contrepartie il allait pouvoir fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de son parrain en chair et en os pour la première fois. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour voir Luna et Sirius lui sourire. Il le leur rendit avec hésitation avant que son amie ne lui fasse signe de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise un peu avant que les deux personnes ne lui donnent leurs cadeaux. Luna lui offrit deux livres, tout en précisant que les Nargoles l'avaient aidé à choisir: 'La Métamorphose en Duel' et 'Les sorts les plus inattendus dans un duel' tandis que Sirius avec un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de son visage, lui tendit un énorme paquet. En l'ouvrant Harry craignit le pire mais éclata de rire quand il vit les farces et attrapes contenues dans la boite ainsi qu'un livre suggérant quelques idées de blagues. Puis en ouvrant le deuxième livre, il eut un sourire ému et empli de gratitude: 'Comment devenir un Animagus'. Il les remercia tous les deux chaleureusement et monta les cadeaux de sa chambre. La journée se déroula dans la gaité.

Le lendemain, ce furent le jour où les hiboux qui portaient les BUSES arrivèrent. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi excité la première fois et dévala l'escalier. Lui et Luna déboulèrent dans la cuisine et se précipitèrent vers les hiboux. Harry décacheta sa lettre et sauta de joie, les yeux agrandis un peu stupéfait par les résultats obtenus, même si l'entraînement subi dans la salle temporelle avait été drastique et surtout très utile:

_Résultats du candidat Harry Avens à l'examen du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (B.U.S.E)._

_Vous êtes accepté dans la matière si vous obtenez l'une des notes suivantes:_

_-Optimal (O)_

_-Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_-Acceptable (A) _

_Vous êtes recalé dans la matière si vous obtenez l'une des notes suivantes:_

_-Piètre (P)_

_-Désolant (D)_

_-Troll (T)_

_Voici les notes que vous avez obtenu dans les matières suivantes:_

_Métamorphose: O_

_Sortilèges: O_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal (DFCM): O_

_Botanique: E_

_Potions: O_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques: O_

_Histoire de la Magie: E_

_Divination: E_

_Arithmancie: E_

_Runes: O_

_Astronomie: E_

_Étude de moldus: O_

_Félicitations pour vos résultats vous êtes accepté dans toutes les matières. _

_Cordialement,_

_Steve Falkins, _

_Directeur de l'éducation sorcière australienne. _

Harry regardait fixement la lettre comme refusant se croire qu'il ait pu avoir ses résultats. Il se tourna vers Luna pour connaître ses notes mais s'immobilisa. La jeune fille rayonnait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il voyait Luna et non pas l'excentrique Loufoca. Ses yeux bleus rayonnaient, son visage était illuminé par la joie et un merveilleux sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de retrouver une fonction cardiaque normale. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda doucement:

-Alors tu as réussi?

-Oui j'ai Effort Exceptionnel partout excepté en Sortilèges, Botanique, Soins aux Créatures, Histoire et Divination où j'ai eu un Optimal. Je suis trop contente! Et toi?

-Pareil, j'ai très bien réussi mes examens. Je vais devoir faire un choix dans mes options maintenant! S'exclama Harry en riant.

-Je suis fier de vous les jeunes fit une voix douce.

Sirius se tenait adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, un air désinvolte sur son visage. Cependant une lueur de fierté et d'affection brillait dans ses yeux. Il aimait Harry comme son fils et il avait appris à connaître Luna qui était une fille adorable malgré ses airs un peu loufoques. Il rit d'ailleurs sous sa cape en voyant Harry, hébété face à son amie. Il lui rappelait un peu James quand ce dernier avait admis être amoureux de Lily. Ces deux années à Poudlard risquaient d'être amusantes songea t-il avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez pas remarqué les lettres de Poudlard venues avec vos résultats.

-Oh, fit très intelligemment Harry en clignant des yeux.

-Pour fêter vos excellents résultats, je vous propose de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'acheter vos fournitures et quelque chose de spécial pour vous féliciter. Ça vous va?

-Ouiiiiii! Cria Harry.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le temps de rassembler quelques affaires, leurs listes, et les voilà partis.

Ils sortirent de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur en riant, empruntèrent le passage et s'introduisirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils firent leurs courses en bavardant joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Le magasin de Mme Gaichiffon fut sûrement le plus éprouvant pour Harry étant donné qu'il dut subir les jacasseries d'une apprentie sur les différents types de tissus. Il boucla vite fait son essayage et sortit en vitesse de la boutique en soupirant de soulagement. Son parrain en profita pour se moquer de lui pendant de nombreux jours.

Après avoir acheté les fournitures nécessaires, l'adulte et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch. Alors qu'Harry examinait un balai spécial attrapeur et que Sirius et Luna s'étaient éloignés pour regarder des protection, des voix colériques se firent entendre dans la boutique. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il venait d'apercevoir son parrain plus jeune et son père, accompagné par Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Un éclat de haine traversa son regard avant que son bon-sens ne reprenne le dessus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer le rat, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Parce d'un, il y avait trop de monde ici, mais surtout parce que ce Peter n'avait rien fait. Il n'était pas mangemort, n'avait pas vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, n'avait pas envoyé Sirius à Azkaban. Il changerait ce futur se promit Harry et si cela signifiait être aimable avec le rat, eh bien, il le serait.

Pendant ce temps-là, les Maraudeurs s'étaient rapprochés de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry tout en continuant à se chamailler.

-Et moi je ne comprends toujours pas comment t'as fait ton coup Patmol! Comment mon balai a atterri dans le lac après s'être pris un arbre?

-Mais Cornedrue, je te l'ai dit, il y avait du vent. Gémit le dénommé Patmol.

-Mouais, mais en tout cas, t'approches plus de mon balai. Reste sur ton lourd balai de batteur, stable qui ne risque de pas de s'envoler rétorqua James, sarcastique.

-Allons, James, Sirius ne l'a pas fait exprès et vois le bon coté des choses. Tu as le droit à un nouveau balai fit une voix apaisante.

-Tu as raison Rémus. Désolé Sirius. Un ange passa. Vous m'aidez à choisir, les gars?

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent sans se préoccuper d'un cinquième garçon qui les regardait passer pétrifié. Une main douce se posa soudainement sur son épaule et Harry fit un sourire forcé à son parrain. Pour toute réponse, la main se resserra avec réconfort sur son épaule.

-Alors tu as choisi ton balai? demanda t-il doucement. Il te sera sûrement utile à Poudlard.

-Certainement. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de...

-Tut, tut, laisse ton parrain te faire un cadeau.

Ils sortirent du magasin avec leur nouvelle acquisition. Harry toujours aussi chamboulé par la rencontre imprévue avec son père, ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il se trouvait dans la librairie Fleury & Bott. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva devant un vieux rayon. Un titre attira son attention: 'Magie Ancienne: Tout ce qu'il faut savoir.' Il s'en empara et feuilleta le livre avant de rejoindre Luna et Sirius à la caisse. Il sortit de la boutique dans un meilleur état d'esprit et quand son parrain les emmena manger des glaces, il avait retrouvé tout son entrain et toute sa joie de vivre.

Le mois d'août défila tout aussi rapidement que celui de juillet avec en plus de leur entraînement habituel, un entraînement pour devenir Animagus. Harry avait lu d'une traite le livre offert par Sirius, en même temps que Luna, et tous les deux avaient été ébahis de découvrir une note de la main même d'Athéna:

'Votre passage d'un monde à l'autre, vos pouvoirs ont été décuplé et vous avec de bonnes chances de vous découvrir deux formes Animagus. Cependant votre parrain n'en gardera qu'une. Bon courage. Athéna'

Les deux futurs Animagus avaient souri avant de se mettre au travail. Ils avaient bu une potion pendant que Sirius leur lançait une formule. Leur première forme Animagus devrait se manifester assez rapidement dans leurs rêves. Pour le moment Harry se retrouvait dans une forêt humide pendant son sommeil alors que Luna était au sommet d'une tour. Mais sinon ils n'avaient pas plus d'indices sur leur future apparence animale. Cependant Sirius était quasiment sûr que la forme animale de Luna serait un oiseau et celle de Harry un mammifère à quatre pattes. Ses deux pupilles serait probablement transformés avant mars.

La fin du mois arriva très vite et le trente Sirius quitta les deux adolescents pour se rendre à Poudlard bien qu'il ait essayé de retarder ce moment le plus possible. Mais il devait faire la connaissance de Il leur fit plusieurs recommandations qu'une mère aurait pu faire. Enfin il partit pour l'école. Quand le feu de la cheminée redevint orange, Luna et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Sirius passé en mode papa poule était hilarant à voir et à entendre. Les deux jeunes passèrent les deux journées suivantes paisiblement. Lorsque le premier septembre arriva, les bagages étaient faits, et eux-mêmes étaient prêts à partir. A dix heures, ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette pour atterrir à la gare. Ils avaient une heure pour trouver un compartiment vide et suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas être l'objet de curiosité.

Ils discutèrent pendant deux heures avant de voir apparaître une jeune femme rousse. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit les yeux émeraudes les contemplant avec curiosité. Une voix mélodieuse demanda:

-Bonjour je suis Lily Evans, je peux m'installer ici?

-Bien sûr, fit Luna en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry pas vraiment en état de répondre. Je suis Luna Parker et voici Harry Avens.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux n'est-ce pas?

-En effet fit agréablement Luna. Nous venons d'Australie.

-Pourquoi en être parti? Questionna Lily.

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs fit une voix brusque. Un silence s'installa dans le wagon dû à le prise de parole brutale du jeune homme.Désolé, c'est juste que c'est douloureux d'y repenser. Harry continua d'une voix plus enjouée. Enchanté de te connaître Lily, tu entres en sixième année aussi?

-En effet! C'est bien on sera dans la même promotion. Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison? Continua Lily d'un ton surexcité. Enfin, vous connaissez le système des maisons, non? Il y en...

-Oui, on est au courant. Coupa Harry en riant. On a lu l'histoire de Poudlard pour se renseigner avant d'intégrer une école de magie totalement nouvelle.

Une lueur ironique brillât dans les yeux de Luna et pendant que Lily regardait ailleurs elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur. Harry lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice mais regarda sa mère avec inquiétude. C'était étrange qu'elle ce soit installée dans leur compartiment et pas avec des amis. Mais il n'osait pas poser de questions. Peut-être que l'une de ses amies avait péri dans l'attaque du village de Maldwin. Il se rembrunit en y repensant. Voldemort avait effectivement fait un coup d'éclat en détruisant totalement un village moldu où quelques sorciers vivaient vers la mi-août. Le Ministère clamait que tout était sous contrôle mais Harry savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Quand Lily leur demanda dans quelle maison ils pensaient être, Harry haussa les épaules et répondit doucement:

-Je n'ai aucun à priori et même si j'apprécierais d'entrer à Gryffondor, être dans une autre maison m'est égal. Quand à toi Luna je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis que les Nargoles sont indifférents au fait que tu ailles dans une maison en particulier.

Luna secoua la tête avec un sourire rêveur.

-Oh, je vois. Fit Lily prudemment. Il faut dire qu'être confrontée aux idées bizarres de Luna rendait plutôt conscient de sa propre normalité et donc prudent. Eh bien, j'adorerais vous voir dans ma maison mais si jamais vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor on pourra rester amis? Fit-elle un légère note suppliante dans sa voix.

Harry hocha positivement la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Mais cela le confortait dans ses hypothèses. Sa mère était plutôt seule, et ne semblait n'avoir aucun ami proche, soit elle n'en avait jamais eu, soit elle avait perdu des personnes pendant l'été. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Soudain le souvenir de la pensine de Rogue lui revint à l'esprit et intérieurement il secoua la tête. Elle avait dû perdre un de ses rares amis ce jour-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui lui fit signe qu'elle avait remarqué.

Le voyage en train se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Harry appris à apprécier sa mère en tant que personne. Bien sûr il l'avait toujours idéalisé mais là il découvrait la vraie Lily. Elle était intelligente, malicieuse, drôle et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle possédait également une façade un peu froide et se réfugiait dans son savoir quand elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bref elle lui faisait penser à Hermione. Résultat, il l'adorait et il pouvoir voir que Luna aussi. Son excentricité avait plutôt bien été acceptée par Lily.

De son côté la future Mme Potter appréciait de plus en plus ses deux compagnons de voyage. Ils avaient beaucoup d'humour et aucun préjugés, ce qui les rendaient fort agréables. Même si Luna était un peu bizarre et Harry un peu renfermé, tous les deux étaient très gentils. Ils pourraient devenir très vite des amis proches. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une ouverture sèche de la porte de leur compartiment et par l'entrée fracassante des Maraudeurs.

-Eh bien, Evans comment ça va? Tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi?

-Tu me fatigues Potter, va jouer ailleurs fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Oh, pas d'insultes, ni de gifles, tu t'en tires à bon compte camarade! Fit Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule d'un James Potter désappointé.

Ce dernier aperçut son fils même s'il l'ignorait et une pointe de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, déçu par un énième refus de celle qu'il aimait, il cracha avant que Rémus ait pu intervenir :

-Eh toi! Qu'est-ce tu fiches à tourner autour de Ma Lily! Ne t'avises pas de me la prendre!

La jeune femme en question se leva d'un bond, les yeux étincelants de fureur, prête à répliquer fortement quand Harry se leva à son tour, doucement et dit d'une voix trop calme:

-Écoute-moi bien Potter. Je me fiche royalement de tes airs arrogants, du fait que tu sois populaire ou autre truc du genre, mais tu n'as aucun ordre à donner aux autres, et surtout pas à moi. Lily n'est pas ta propriété et je me vois mal essayer de draguer Lily étant donné que je viens de la rencontrer. De plus même si je le désirais je ne vois pas ce que tu as à dire au sujet de ses fréquentations: tu n'es ni son père, ni son frère, ni son cousin ni aucun membre de sa famille. Juste un camarade de maison, si je lis correctement l'insigne sur ton uniforme. Maintenant dehors!

Pendant la tirade de Harry, James était devenu de plus en plus rouge et il commençait à serrer les poings. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à le corriger et c'est pour cela qu'Harry prit les devants et qu'il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'Expulsion d'une voix presque désinvolte. Puis il boucla la porte avec un puissant sortilège de fermeture, s'assurant ainsi que les Maraudeurs ne reviennent pas. Un dernier sortilège, celui de silence, se chargea d'amener le calme dans leur compartiment. Une fois ceci fait, Harry s'adossa nonchalamment au siège.

-Merci fit Lily avec reconnaissance, ils sont lourds spécialement Potter et j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à lui parler.

-Mmm, c'était un plaisir, j'adooooooore descendre en flammes des crétins arrogants fit-il moqueur.

Harry en plaisantait mais voir son père aussi imbu de lui-même lui faisait du mal. Son parrain l'avait prévenu, James n'avait pas eu à grandir aussi vite que lui et était encore immature mais heureusement avait-il ajouté en souriant sa tête dégonflera en septième année et il sortira avec Lily un peu avant Noël.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres avant que le contrôleur n'annonce l'arrivée en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry se tourna galamment pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux filles et en profita pour se changer à son tour. Il regarda l'endroit où se tiendrait son futur écusson et se demanda dans quelle maison il irait. Gryffondor était bien évidemment sa maison de cœur mais s'il voulait détourner des futurs mangemorts de la voie de Voldemort, il devait intégrer Serpentard. Enfin pensa t-il en haussant des épaules, il verrait bien.

Ils descendirent du train et Harry observa avec tristesse les Sombrals qu'il pouvait voir à cause de la mort de Cédric. Il aimait bien ces animaux et leur air peu commun mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il espérait que quiconque ne puisse les voir. Cependant il savait que Luna pouvait également les observer à cause la mère, d'ailleurs celle-ci était en train de les caresser d'un air rêveur s'attirant des regards de peur, de dégout ou de curiosité. Harry la rejoignit et caressa à son tour les chevaux ailés puis monta dans la calèche en compagnie de Lily et de Luna. Cette dernière avait toujours son air de douce folie et plaça machinalement sa baguette derrière son oreille, tandis que la première avait une lueur de sympathie dans les yeux et Harry apprécia son silencieux soutien.

Le jeune homme redécouvrit Poudlard avec un sourire. Il était de retour chez lui. A l'entrée du château Minerva McGonagall les attendait avec un fin sourire. Il fit signe à Lily d'y aller et qu'il se reverrait dans la Grande Salle. L'enseignante écossaise les dirigea vers une salle attenante à la salle à manger et leur demanda d'attendre le temps que la Répartition ait lieu et que le professeur Albus Dumbledore les introduirait après. Cependant la plupart des élèves, si ce n'est tous étaient déjà au courant se dit sans aucune illusion Harry.

Après une attente assez longue, Luna et Harry entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Ils admirèrent le plafond comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu (ce qui était censé être le cas!) et focalisèrent leur regard sur le Choixpeau. Ils entendaient divers chuchotements mais Luna tant prise dans ses pensées et Harry habitué à ce genre de traitement, ils ni firent attention, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall tenait une liste à la main et en entendant son nom, le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas nonchalant. Avant que l'artefact magique ne lui tombe sur les yeux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Lily lui donnant un sourire d'encouragement et les Maraudeurs le regarder avec hostilité. Une petite voix le coupa dans ses pensées:

-Eh bien, je vous attendais M. Potter, enfin M. Avens devrais-je dire. Alors voyons, un courage exceptionnel, une loyauté indéfectible, une grande intelligence et une haute ambition... Oui les quatre fondateurs seraient ravis de vous voir dans leurs maisons respectives mais pour le bien de votre mission, je vous envoie à … SERPENTARD!

Harry haussa un sourcil, pas plus catastrophé que ça à entrer dans la maison des verts et argents et se dirigea vers leur table. Il croisa le regard de son parrain amusé et lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence. Il savait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas parce qu'il faisait partie de la 'maison des futurs mangemorts'. Il s'installa avec les premières années et focalisa son attention sur la répartition de Luna. Celle-ci après un petit dialogue avec le Choixpeau se retrouva dans la maison des rouges et ors et s'installa à coté de Lily avec qui elle entama une discussion passionnée.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et écouta distraitement la présentation de Sirius aux autres élèves, néanmoins il entendit distinctement les applaudissements et de nombreux cris féminins. Apparemment la nouvelle apparence de Sirius plaisait et il faisait nettement moins sévère que Mrs Pince après tout. Une fois le repas fini, il suivit les verts et argents pour se rendre dans leur dortoir qui se trouvait dans les cachots et retint un rictus ironique en entendant leur mot de passe:Sang-pur. Ben voyons.

En pénétrant dans leur salle commune, il se désespéra de la froideur qui s'en dégageait. Les murs étaient humides et malgré les feux (verts) allumés la salle était désespérément glaciale. Il monta à l'étage avec ses camarades et retint un gémissement en voyant le nombre de futurs mangemorts dans son dortoir.

L'année s'annonçait joyeuse.

* * *

><p>Alors dans les prochains chapitres nous rencontrerons les camarades de chambre d'Harry, pas tous très sympathiques d'ailleurs et l'hostilité entre lui et les Maraudeurs augmentera d'un cran dû à sa présence dans les verts et argents.<p>

Je trouve ma Luna un peu OOC sur les bords mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Lily est un peu éteinte mais elle a eu quelques ennuis et j'expliquerais pourquoi elle semble un peu sans amis. Enfin James Potter et Sirius Black seront un peu tête à claques mais ça s'arrangera. De plus même si je n'aime pas Pettigrow, je promets de ne pas en faire un goinfre obèse et peureux. Enfin juste un petit peu ^^

Beaucoup de personnages vont apparaître dans l'histoire, certain n'auront rien à faire à cette époque normalement mais bon j'expliquerais correctement et logiquement leur présence. Si vous voulez je peux vous faire un récapitulatif des personnages qui apparaissent ou apparaitront x)


	6. Une journée riche en surprises

Disclaimer: J'avais oublié de le mettre mais il est évident que je ne touche pas d'argent pour publier cette fiction et que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling excepté ceux que j'ai inventé.

**Une première journée riche en surprise**

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de cinq heures du matin dans une ambiance très... verte. Il balaya du regard les lits de ses condisciples de chambrée où quelques respirations se faisaient entendre. Ils s'étaient tous présentés hier soir, assez sèchement. Visiblement les serpents n'aimaient pas les nouveaux. Bien sûr Harry savait déjà qui était Severus Rogue mais il fit connaissance avec Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier et Éric Avery. Tous ces noms lui étaient connus car Voldemort les avaient cités après sa renaissance. Bref une belle brochette de futurs mangemorts même si l'un retournerait sa veste et deviendrait espion pour le coté de la lumière.

Il s'installa pour méditer une petite demi-heure et faire le point sur ce qu'il devait faire en deux ans. Par chance, les exercices que lui imposait Sensei avaient considérablement diminué son temps de sommeil nécessaire et ainsi même en se réveillant à cette heure-là , il était en pleine forme. I soupira devant les problèmes auxquels il aurait à faire face mais une question surtout le tracassait: A qui était le mystérieux lit vide au fond de la pièce? Tout ce que ces camarades lui avaient dit, était que l'occupant reviendrait bientôt, probablement aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Il haussa des épaules mentalement, il verrait bien alors.

Une fois sa méditation terminée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lança un charme de silence puis se doucha et se changea. Puis à pas de loup, il se balada dans le château pour rejoindre les appartements de son parrain. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un mot, lui donnant sa localisation. En cours de route, il fut rejoint par Luna et c'est en souriant qu'ils firent les derniers mètres. Une fois arrivé devant le tableau d'un vieux savant entouré de livres, il toqua doucement. C'est un Sirius, les cheveux humides, qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Je vous attendais plus tôt les jeunes, s'exclama t-il en souriant.

-On a médité répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Puis les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire, ces répliques étant devenues leur petit rituel matinal. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et commencèrent à discuter.

-C'est dommage qu'on ait pas cours aujourd'hui, on va s'ennuyer à devoir rendre visite à notre tuteur fit Luna malicieuse.

-Ha, ha, ha répliqua d'un ton pince-sans-rire ledit tuteur, je suis mort de rire. Mais n'avoir pas cours est une bonne occasion de redécouvrir le château. Après tout je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas censé avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard. Rien que le fait d'être venu dans mon appartement sans vous perdre est louche.

-Il a raison intervint Harry, on devrait cartographier Poudlard avec un plan grossier avec l'aide de Lily par exemple. Cela expliquera pourquoi on ne se fait pas prendre aux chausses-trappes du château.

-Juste accorda Luna. Et sinon que comptes-tu faire concernant les Serpentards?

-Je sais pas encore. Répondit le concerné. Je sais que Rogue reviendra du bon coté alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal avec lui mais les autres c'est une autre paires de manches. Et toi Sirius, il y en a que tu aimerais que j'aide?

-Eh bien, fit-il pensif, ma cousine Narcissa fait encore ses études, elle est en sixième, comme toi alors que dans notre monde, elle a quelques années de plus que moi. Régulus bien sûr, je me suis aperçu que je l'avais mal jugé. Et de préférence toutes les personnes qui pourraient se tourner vers Voldemort. Ce qui inclut le rat finit Sirius en grimaçant.

Harry et Luna ne dirent rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Pendant son séjour Sirius avait été forcé de réexaminer certains de ces actes envers des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas afin d'en sortir plus mature. Ainsi son rejet de la famille Black avait coincé son petit frère qui n'aurait pas pu éviter d'être marqué même s'il en avait eu l'envie. Mais pour Pettigrow c'était plus compliqué. C'était un de ses amis et même s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui qu'avec James, il avait fait parti des Maraudeurs. Et les avait trahis. Cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

-Donc en clair, éviter au maximum que Voldemort ne recrute dans les rangs de l'école, ce qui veut dire rapprocher les Serpentards des autres maisons, ce qui n'est pas gagné étant donné la mauvaise réputation que possède ma maison, faire connaissance avec les Maraudeurs et pourquoi pas leur ajouter un peu de plomb dans la tête, et réussir nos études tout en conciliant notre entraînement personnel, énuméra Harry, et tout cela sous le nez de Dumbledore. C'est vraiment pas gagné.

-Comme tu dis soupira Luna.

-Et prendre des cours de DCFM avec votre parrain fit ce dernier, un sourire ironique lui barrant les lèvres.

-Oh non, me dis pas que le directeur a encore foiré dans son recrutement? Harry soupira désespérément sous le hochement de tête positif de son parrain. Vas-y, annonce les dégâts.

-Lockart fit-il d'une voix laconique.

Le jeune homme gémit et Luna enfonça sa tête dans ses mains comme si elle voulait oublier le monde alentour. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes à ne pas succomber au physique de charme de son professeur. Un deuxième incompétent à ce poste en six ans, cela frôlait la catastrophe. Harry se demanda s'il lui faudrait reconstruire l'AD pour parer au désastre qui s'annonçait. Il exagérait peut-être un petit peu, le prof ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais. Enfin, espérons.

Sept heures sonnèrent et les deux élèves quittèrent l'appartement de leur tuteur pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Ce jour étant un dimanche, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Mais en entrant dans la salle au plafond magique, il eurent la surprise de voir une Serdaigle assise à sa table, bouquinant tranquillement. Harry haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se diriger vers elle quand Luna lui agrippa le bras et ne murmura que deux mots: Ma mère. Il se figea sur place et lui demanda s'il voulait manger aux cuisines. Les yeux brillants, elle refusa, redressa les épaules et s'avança de son habituelle démarche rêveuse vers la jeune fille. Mais Harry qui avait appris à le connaître, décela sa nervosité et prit les choses en mains.

Une fois arrivés devant la Serdaigle, Harry se racla la gorge et offrit un magnifique sourire à la jeune fille:

-Bonjour je suis Harry Avens et voici Luna Parker. On peut s'installer avec toi? Demanda t-il doucement.

La jeune fille regarda avec méfiance son insigne et ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour refuser quand Harry la devança:

-Promis je ne mords pas!

Elle eut un demi-sourire ironique et indiqua le banc en face d'elle:

-Je m'apprêtais à me présenter. Je suis Layla Anderson, Serdaigle de sixième année. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Les deux amis s'installèrent et répondirent qu'ils étaient ravis de la connaître également et très vite la glace fut brisée. Ainsi une vive discussion s'engagea sur les mérites de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Layla trouvait le système très ingénieux mais qui, pousser à bout finissait par être néfaste pour l'ambiance, tandis qu'Harry et Luna trouvait que cette habitude de donner des points en cas de bon comportement ou dans enlever en cas de mauvaises actions était une bonne chose excepté si les professeurs faisaient du favoritisme, dans ce dernier cas le système devenait profondément injuste. La conversation se dirigea naturellement vers les mérites des professeurs.

Entre-temps Lily était entrée dans la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à s'installer à sa table quand elle entendit un éclat de rire à celle des Serdaigles. Elle poussa un soupir d'envie quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ses nouveaux amis. Peut-être pas pour longtemps songea t-elle tristement. Après tout comme disait sa sœur, elle apportait mort et malheur sur ceux qu'elle aimait. Suffisait de voir Sarah. Par chance, Harry l'aperçut et l'apostropha joyeusement tout en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha et demanda d'une voix timide si elle ne dérangeait pas. Harry la regarda un moment avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui, et de sourire tristement:

-Je sais pas d'où tu tiens ton manque de confiance en toi mais je t'aime bien Lily, et je ne tourne pas le dos aux personnes que j'aime. Alors tu ne me dérangeras jamais, peu importe ce que je fais, ou avec qui je suis. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard et que tu es une Gryffondor et que nos maisons se détestent depuis mille ans, que je vais me mettre à te haïr soudainement, ok? Bon le seule fois où je risque de te tourner le dos c'est si tu fais irruption dans la douche alors que j'y suis finit-il en essayant de plaisanter.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire qui s'agrandit quand elle fut présentée à Layla et qu'elle commença à discuter des divers professeurs de l'établissement. Il était huit heures quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et que Luna et Harry firent part de leur projet de visite du château. Heureusement pour eux, les deux filles firent part de leur enthousiasme et décidèrent de leur faire une visite complète avec tous les pièges à éviter.

Leur journée se déroula donc entre rires, plaisanterie, découvertes de nouvelles pièces et quadrillage du château. Ainsi les deux nouveaux pourraient justifier une relative connaissance de Poudlard. Il leur restait deux heures de libres avant de se rendre au diner et Lily les conduit dans une salle très spéciale pour elle. Arrivée devant un tableau représentant, une femme jouant de la harpe au bord d'un lac, une licorne écoutant le chant, elle prononça le mot de passe 'Eaux vives' et le tableau les fit entrer dans une salle ronde, éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Le parquet de la pièce était dans un bois chaud et les murs dans un doux jaune pastel. Plusieurs instruments étaient disposés dans la pièces ainsi que de confortables sofas qui permettaient d'écouter les musiciens.

Lily s'installa d'ailleurs au piano, pianota quelques touches pour vérifier qu'il était accordé et se lança dans une interprétation de la _Lettre à Élise_ de Beethoven. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux après sa prestation. Pas tellement à cause du talent de Lily mais plutôt du fait que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa future mère jouer du piano. Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, les trois étudiants écoutèrent la Gryffondor taper sur les touches de son piano et les enchanter par ses belles mélodies. A la fin ce fut un Harry timide qui demanda à une Lily ravie de lui apprendre le piano, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

En sortant, ils croisèrent une fille aux cheveux mi-long et rose qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture face à quatre garçons de Serpentard. Elle réussit à en assommer un avant qu'elle ne se fasse voler sa baguette. A son écusson c'était une Poufsouffle. Harry soupira et eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Ce n'était pas étonnant si la maison des serpents avait une telle mauvaise réputation. En voyant que ses attaquants se rapprochaient d'elle, sûrement dans dans de mauvaises intentions, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et lança un Expelliarmus d'une voix sèche. Les trois garçons s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans le mur et leurs baguettes se posèrent dans la main tendue d'Harry. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses le regarda bouche bée mais il ne fit pas attention à elle et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les Serpentards encore au sol, et prit par le col celui qui semblait être le chef:

-Tu t'excuses envers la Miss et tu n'attaques plus personne. Si jamais j'apprends que toi et tes camarades avez provoqué un duel dans cette école, tu devras m'en rendre des comptes. Capish? Finit-il d'une voix coupante.

La menace pouvait paraître vaine mais Harry était positivement effrayant, les traits de son visage durcis et les yeux étincelants de colère. Le Serpentard acquiesça vivement et tandis que le jeune homme le relâchait, il s'empressa de reculer avec ses camarades et de disparaître au tournant du couloir, tout en lançant une dernière pique:

-Tu es devenu un traître à ton sang et à ta maison, Avens!

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et se tourna vers la jeune fille de Poufsouffle. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration et son occlumencie pour ne pas laisser filtrer sa surprise et sa stupéfaction. Devant lui se tenait Nymphadora Tonks dans toute sa splendeur. Inconsciente de l'étonnement de son sauveur, cette dernière lui tendit joyeusement la main et se présenta:

-Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, élève à Poufsouffle en cinquième année et Métamorphage. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé.. euh?

-Harry Avens, Serpentard de sixième année, nouveau à Poudlard. C'était un plaisir de te venir en aide et par extension de te rencontrer.

-Un Serpentard? Tu es à Serpentard! Mais ils sont vils, cruels et de futurs mangemorts! Comment tu peux être aussi gentil et aimable en tant dans une maison pareille! S'indigna Nymphadora.

-Je suppose que j'ai l'âme d'un Gryffondor fit Harry sarcastique.

-Oh pardon, je voulais pas t'offenser dit-elle confuse, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Serpentard m'aide. Je crois qu'en quatre ans, c'est la première fois.

-Il faut une première fois à tout répondit un peu plus joyeusement le jeune homme. Il fit un pas sur le coté et tendit la main pour présenter ses camarades. Voici Lily Evans et Luna Parker, Gryffondor de sixième année tandis que cette personne est Layla Anderson, elle aussi en sixième année mais dans la maison de Serdaigle.

-Enchantée de te connaître firent-elles d'une même voix.

Une discussion joyeuse et pleine d'entrain s'engagea tandis qu'il se rendait au diner. Leur nouvelle recrue se trouvait être aussi drôle qu'intelligente. Harry soupçonna d'ailleurs très vite que sa maladresse n'était que feinte après tout une pareille empotée ne pouvait être qu'insignifiante magiquement et ainsi la jeune fille tait sous-estimée par ses adversaires ce qui lui accordait un avantage certain en combat. Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte que ses pensées n'étaient pas celles qui auraient été les siennes s'il n'avait pas eu l'entraînement de Sensei.

L'étudiante aux cheveux roses de son coté appréciait qu'ils n'aient pas demandés de constater son don de Métamorphage. Cela l'a mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Les trois autres filles étaient très sympathiques et le petit groupe semblait soudé malgré le fait que cela faisait une journée qu'ils se connaissaient. D'ailleurs le garçon semblait être le chef malgré le fait que si elle l'avait désigné tel quel il aurait crié à l'absurde. Elle se sentait bien avec eux et espérait qu'ils continueraient à se voir régulièrement. Elle avait peu d'amis sincères car les filles avaient peu qu'elle leur vole leurs petits amis par ses talents de Métamorphage et les garçons ne s'intéressaient qu'à ses dons et pas à ce qu'elle était réellement.

Ce furent cinq personnes riant joyeusement qui firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle qui fit alors silence, tout le monde fixant les yeux ronds leur petit groupe excepté un Albus Dumbledore qui avait les yeux brillants et un Orion White hilare. Les élèves hallucinaient. Est-ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait une blague sinon comment se pouvait-il que les deux nouveaux, la Terreur-de-Potter, la Métamorphage et la rat-de-bibliothèque puissent être amis? Inconcevable. Des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ensemble. Inimaginable.

Les Serdaigles avaient l'air curieux et les Poufsouffles neutres alors que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards semblaient prêts à tuer Harry. Celui-ci eu envie d'en faire la remarque mais laissa tomber. Cela allait déjà être assez dur. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil moqueur et se tourna vers les filles en leur posant cette simple question:

-Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle?

-Poufsouffle, c'est là où on a le moins de chance de se faire cuisiner. Et puis si jamais les verts et rouges tentent de nous assassiner, on a moins de chance de mourir, cette maison est loyale ironisa Layla.

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table des jaunes et noirs. Là Lily haussa délibérément la voix en demandant à Nymphadora:

-Selon le règlement, on ne peut manger à une autre table uniquement si on est invité par un membre de la maison. Nous invites-tu?

-Eh bien... Êtes-vous d'accord vous autres? Fit-elle aux membres de sa maison. Lesquels hochèrent la tête positivement. A l'unanimité, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Le petit groupe s'installa et commença une vive discussion sans plus se préoccuper des regards curieux, calculateurs ou furieux qui les fixaient. Peu à peu, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant les élèves et les professeurs retournèrent également à leurs plats et conversations. On pouvait cependant apercevoir les Serpentards de sixième année les regarder d'un air mauvais, promettant représailles pour Harry, les Maraudeurs chuchoter furieusement entre eux, James réclamant probablement vengeance parce qu'un minable serpent lui avait volé Sa Lily. Harry avait envie de rire, rien qu'en y pensant. Et puis il y avait un troisième groupe, composé des professeurs dont le plupart les regardaient avec approbation, d'autres avec mépris et un homme le contemplant d'un sourire moqueur. Orion. Évidemment. Il allait se faire charrier pour son entrée théâtrale dans la Grande Salle. Super. La soudaine ouverture des portes le tira de ses pensées.

Un jeune homme pâle, à l'air maladif, se tenant très droit avec un grand sourire, venait de passer les portes. Selon l'écusson c'était un Serpentard. Probablement celui de son année conclut Harry. Le directeur se leva, avec une étincelle de soulagement dans les yeux:

-Eh bien, M. Nott je remarque que votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé. Je suis ravi de vous revoir à nouveau dans les murs de notre école.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'accueillir à nouveau répondit le jeune homme d'une voix mélodieuse.

Après s'être diriger vers sa table et être englouti dans le cercle des Serpentards de sixième année, le repas reprit simplement. Malgré le fait qu'Harry répondait volontiers aux questions sur l'endroit d'où il venait, comment c'était ou toute autre question de sa vie avant-Poudlard (merci Athéna pour des fiches aussi détaillées et crédibles), il pensait à la conversation entre Dumbledore et Nott, si on pouvait appeler un échange de deux phrases une conversation. Il y avait des sous-entendus, presque trop subtil pour être remarqué par la plupart des gens mais il savait que les élèves de sa maison l'avait compris. De même que Luna et Sirius. Il échangea un regard avec la jeune fille et fit signe à son parrain. Ils en discuteraient tout à l'heure.

Une fois le repas fini, ils quittèrent les autres filles, prétextant le besoin de se retrouver un peu entre nouveaux et se rendirent vers la demeure de leur tuteur. Une fois entrés ils attendirent l'arrivée d'Orion. Qui ne tarda pas et pour éviter de perdre plus de temps il entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

-Vous croyez qu'il est un mangemort? Questionna Harry.

-Non, je ne pense pas mais c'est à vérifier répliqua Orion, on ne sait jamais.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est un espion fit la voix rêveuse de Luna. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

-C'était aussi mon impression avoua le jeune homme. Je le tiendrais à l'œil.

-En parlant d'œil, c'est un joli spectacle que vous nous avez offert dans la Grande Salle. J'ai cru que les yeux d'Albus allaient devenir dorés tellement ils pétillaient ironisa Orion.

-Oh,comment peux-tu dire ça? On a juste avancé dans notre mission s'amusa Luna. Plus vite que prévu, cependant.

-C'est certain rétorqua leur tuteur. Dites voici une différence par rapport à notre monde. Nymph' n'est pas censée avoir fait ses études en même temps que nous mais une dizaine d'années plus tard. Ah au fait, chez nous Rémus craquait sur ma cousine, on pourrait peut-être essayé ici aussi, non? Fit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Oh Orion, fit Harry en secouant la tête. On ne devrait pas influencer les relations sentimen...

-C'est d'accord dit Luna.

-Mais.. mais bredouilla Harry en regardant la jeune fille bizarrement. Mais on a pas le droit!

-Si, on peut trancha t-elle. Si on ne le fait pas, il restera toute sa vie seul. Cependant, on ira doucement.

-Surtout que normalement, mon loup préféré sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Une Serdaigle qui s'appelle Rachel et qui le plaquera vers la mi-novembre. Répondit Orion, puis prévenant les questions qui pourrait surgir: je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi.

Les deux personnes firent la tête mais acceptèrent. Ils se levèrent et partirent l'une pour les dortoirs des Gryffondors, l'autre pour les donjons des Serpentards. Orion lui alla se coucher avec un sourire. Les prochains mois risquaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme marchait dans ses pensées tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il savait qu'il risquait une confrontation et c'est pourquoi il avait préféré rester éloigné des donjons pendant une petite heure. Il avait eu raison pensa t-il en voyant les quelques Serpentards restants. Tous ceux de son dortoir, quelques septièmes année, et étonnamment Narcissa Black et son cousin Régulus. Il fit face, le visage serein, le regard fier. Ce fut Avery qui s'avança en serrant les poings et cracha:<p>

-Toi! Espèce de traître! Comment oses-tu être dans la maison du noble Serpentard et fraterniser avec des sangs-de-bourbe! Quelle honte! Quelle souillure! Cesse immédiatement de fréquenter ces Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et on pourra envisager de te réintégrer à Serpentard et de te faire l'honneur de te compter dans notre maison!

Pendant la tirade de vert et argent, le visage d'Harry s'était durci et ces yeux montraient toute sa colère. Ce fut cependant d'une voix maitrisée, glaciale et qui fit bien plus d'effet que l'emportement d'Avery, qu'il répondit:

-Tu as des points communs avec Potter, tu devrais en être_** fier**_. Lui aussi a essayé de me dire quoi faire. Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde: je me fiche de vos histoires de sang, de maisons ou d'inimitié. Je suis ami avec qui je veux, je m'allie avec qui je choisis. Personne ne décide pour moi et si quelqu'un essayait de le faire, il risque un vol plané. Alors non, je n'interromprais rien avec les quatre filles, ce sont mes amis, point. Clair?

Pour toute réponse, Avery sortit sa baguette et lui lança une flopée de sortilèges, certains à la limite de la magie noire. Harry les esquiva tous, dégaina sa baguette d'un geste souple et quand il vit une ouverture, il frappa d'un Expelliarmus informulé. Son adversaire alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un craquement d'os terrifiant et tomba inanimé sur le sol. L'ex-Gryffondor rangea son bout de bois d'un geste nonchalant et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son dortoir.

-Que cela vous serve d'avertissement. N'essayez pas non plus de m'attaquez dans le dos ou pendant que je dors, je risquerais de très mal le prendre. Conseil d'ami: amenez-le à Pomfresh.

* * *

><p>Il finit de monter les marches et alla se coucher. Dans la salle commune, c'était la plus totale stupéfaction qui régnait. Avery était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de leur année et qu'il se fasse battre par un nouveau, d'un informulé, était déroutant. Si la plupart des Serpentards étaient en colère, quelques uns dont faisaient partis Narcissa, Severus et Régulus étaient calculateurs. Le nouveau allait-il ajouter une inconnue à la situation? Dans quel camp pencherait-il? Il pouvait jouer un grand poids dans la guerre qui s'annonçait et pourquoi pas ramener une lueur d'espoir dans certains cœurs.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là Luna rentra dans la tour de Gryffondor en sautillant joyeusement. C'est d'une voix éthérée qu'elle prononça le mot de passe: 'Phénix'. Elle tomba en plein dans une dispute entre James Potter et Lily Evans. Seules les dernières phrases lui parvinrent:<p>

-C'est un sale mangemort! Cria t-il.

-C'est faux et tu le sais! De plus je fréquente qui je veux Potter, je ne suis pas ta chose! Maintenant fous-moi la paix! J'attendais Luna mais ta présence m'insupporte! Tchao!

Elle allait se détourner quand il la prit par le bras, ce qui fut une mauvaise chose, puisqu'elle planta son regard furieux dans le sien et le gifla d'une manière phénoménale. Puis elle monta vers le dortoir des filles sans un regard en arrière.

Luna soupira mais eut un petit sourire. Elle savait désormais d'où venait le sale caractère d'Harry et son aspect effrayant quand il était en colère. Elle coupa la foule et se dirigea calmement vers son dortoir, mais une fois sur la première marche, elle se tourna vers James et dit de sa voix sereine et rêveuse:

-Ils ne s'intéressent pas l'un à l'autre.

Puis elle grimpa vers les chambres pour trouver une Lily en pleurs dans son lit. Luna ne fit ni une ni deux, elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se glissa dans le lit de la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. C'est dans cette position, qu'elles finirent par s'endormir.

Dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, le silence régnait. Puis les quatre garçons montèrent d'un pas lourd vers leur chambre, puis tandis que James s'effondrait sur son lit, Sirius s'échauffa:

-Non mais! Évidemment que c'est un futur mangemort! C'est un Serpentard! Ne t'en fais pas James, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, on ..

-Sirius, ça suffit coupa la douce voix de Rémus.

Il montra d'un geste le lit où leur camarade était étendu et fit signe de le laisser tranquille, disant que les Maraudeurs parleraient demain. C'est le cœur gros qu'ils se couchèrent

Albus Dumbledore était occupé à lire de la paperasserie cependant son esprit était absorbé par le petit groupe qui avait fait une apparition aussi remarquée au dîner. Il laissa tomber la feuille qu'il tenait et s'adossa à son siège, les mains croisées, le visage pensif. Malgré sa récente constitution le groupe semblait soudé et le jeune Harry s'était imposé comme un leader naturel même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

Fumseck vint se poser à coté de lui, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions et chanta une mélodie réconfortante. Le vieux sorcier gloussa et le caressa:

-Eh bien mon vieil ami, qu'en penses-tu? Ces jeunes gens risquent bien de réunifier Poudlard si leur volonté est assez forte. Cela sera sûrement intéressant à observer, ne crois-tu pas?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre x)<p>

C'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que vous avez votre nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui (aussi parce qu'il était écrit ^^)

Bien je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait des différences, les voici donc, Nymphadora Tonks et Narcissa Black. Et également Lestrange. Normalement les deux frères on fait leur scolarité dans les années soixante à peu près au même moment. J'ai rajeuni Narcissa (quelle femme ne le voudrait pas?) et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Andromeda naisse une dizaine d'année avant Bella. Bref avec beaucoup de bidouillage, ça colle. ^^

Rassurez-vous tout de suite, même si le groupe s'est formé rapidement, il y aura quelques dissensions (rien de grave) et surtout beaucoup de persécutions de la part des autres élèves.

Vous remarquerez que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de traits que je n'ai pu résoudre. Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à les effacer...

**RAR:**

_OoOXylionOoO, Tiickel, Alexandra Chanelle Lestrange, elo-didie_, _yseute_ Merci! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

klaude Les Maraudeurs sont en partie responsable mais pas complètement. C'est une accumulation qui a fait que Lily s'est retrouvée seule et déprimée dans le train. Mais ce sera expliquer dans quelques temps.

sheltan En fait c'est plus utile pour ce qu'il a faire mais j'ai sérieusement hésité à l'envoyer à Poufsouffle^^ je me suis promis que dans une prochaine fic, Ryry atterira dans cette maison :p

akan Certainement mais autant précisé, ça évité les problème ^^"

Maximilien En même temps être changé de monde, subir un entraînement autant physique que mental et être dans une autre époque, il faut bien qu'Harry mûrisse. Comme en plus il était une vraie tête à claque dans le tome 5, je me venge et le rends sérieux (pas trop non plus, hein!). Ma Luna 3

petit-dragon 50 Oh oui, dans ce chapitre il se fait plaisir et cela ne va pas s'arranger dans les prochains: Harry: 2, Mangemorts: O et Maraudeurs: O


	7. Une première semaine de cours éprouvante

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre^^

Vous remarquerez que Sirius Black (vieux) se fera appeler désormais Orion peu importe si Harry et Luna et lui sont seuls.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Non, je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter & Compagnie et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction.

RAR à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture^^

**Première semaine de cours éprouvante:**

Harry se réveilla avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait encore rêvé de son animagus, celui-ci courait dans la forêt et tandis qu'il ressentait une sensation de liberté enivrante, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour bondir sur une branche. Son animal n'était définitivement pas un cerf, ou un étalon, mais plutôt un animal carnivore. Il venait de commencer et il avait de tels résultats! Selon Sirius, les rêves s'espaceraient de moins en moins, et peu avant de connaître sa forme animale, il rêverait au chaque nuit. Qu'il avait hâte de connaître son animagus et de pouvoir se transformer!

Après avoir rendu visite à son parrain, il accompagna Luna dans la Grande Salle et se rendit à contrecœur à la table des Serpentards. Il devait recevoir son emploi du temps aujourd'hui d'où sa présence à la tables des verts et argents. Il observa son écusson avec un petit sourire nostalgique, même s'il était content d'être chez les Serpentards, les rouges et ors lui manquaient. Il se demanda si les Maraudeurs l'auraient mieux accueilli s'il avait été dans leur maison, il considéra l'idée un instant puis secoua la tête intérieurement. Naaooon, James l'avait déjà pris en grippe et il aurait été plus facile à atteindre pour faire un cobaye à leurs blagues. Il croqua distraitement dans quelques tartines en observant la salle de remplir. Il fit un signe de tête enjoué à ses nouveaux amis et adressa un regard surpris à Narcissa Black quand elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle lui rendit un regard indifférent et il haussa les épaules, retournant à ses toasts. Un professeur bedonnant, à l'air bon vivant, s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, le regard calculateur:

-Ah, Miss Black, félicitation pour votre nomination de préfète, j'espère que vous continuerez d'être aussi douée dans ma classe. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Puis l'homme se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux brillants de convoitise et Harry eu soudainement envie de fuir à toutes jambes ou de se terrer dans le sol et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que l'homme parte. Il reprit ses esprits et lança un regard méfiant à l'homme.

-Ah, M. Avens, je suis le professeur Slughorn, votre directeur de maison et professeur de potion. Votre entrée et celle de vos amis fut très remarquée. Et vos notes en Buses sont excellentes, jamais rien en dessous d'Efforts Exceptionnel, vous êtes brillant. Nul doute que vous irez loin. Malheureusement je dois vous demander de choisir deux options parmi: la Divination, l'Étude des moldus, l'Étude des Runes, Arithmancie, et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Je souhaite laisser tomber la Divination et l'Étude des moldus répondit l'élève d'un voix rêveuse mais je ne sais pas trop pour les autres matières. Je ne peux vraiment pas en prendre trois, monsieur?

-Eh bien répondit le professeur ébranlé, il vous faudra fournir un travail supplémentaire mais au vu de vos capacité cela ne devrait pas être grand chose pour vous. Il faut cependant que vous choisissiez un ordre dans les options au cas où je ne puis satisfaire à votre requête.

-Très bien acquiesça Harry ; dans l'ordre, Runes, Arithmancie et SACM, s'il vous plait professeur.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je reviens dit le maitre des potions.

Il se dirigea vers la professeur de métamorphose et les deux personnes discutèrent pendant quelques instants puis finirent par tomber d'accord. Profitant de ces quelques minutes, Narcissa lui avait lancée un regard interrogateur et voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, lui avait posé une question dans un soupir et dans un ton qui faisait sentir à Harry qu'il avait bien de la chance qu'elle lui adresse la parole:

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais eu autant d'options?

-Je ne les ai pas toutes prises dans mon école si c'est cela ta question, j'en ai passé certaines en candidat libre. Fit-il d'un ton neutre mais néanmoins courtois.

-Je vois. Et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que leur directeur de maison s'approchait d'un pas vif et réjouit. Il lui tendit d'un air triomphant l'emploi du temps au jeune homme qui s'en saisit avec un petit sourire. Un hochement de tête et un merci furent tout ce qu'obtint le professeur pour remerciement. Celui-ci fut un peu dépité mais se consola très vite en songeant qu'il verrait ses aptitudes dans son cours bientôt.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps pour s'apercevoir que ses matières de bases telles que la Métamorphose, la DCFM, les Sortilèges et les Potions avaient vu leurs horaires rallongés. D'ailleurs la plupart des cours se déroulaient en commun avec les Gryffondors excepté la botanique, l'astronomie et Sortilèges (Serdaigle). Il sourit et secoua la tête. Même dans cette dimension, Dumbledore voulait à tout prix réunir les maisons des verts et argents avec celle des rouges et ors dans les cours. Promesses de leçons houleuses. D'ailleurs en parlant de leçon, si il croyait son emploi du temps, il avait deux heures de Potions. Rien de tel pour bien commencer la semaine pensa t-il ironiquement. Bien qu'il ait nettement progressé, spécialement depuis qu'il avait acquis correctement les bases, il n'aimait toujours pas particulièrement les Potions. L'ombre du professeur Rogue, sarcastique et méchant, rôdant autour de son chaudron, attendant une faute pour lui adresser remarques sarcastiques et commentaires douteux, était toujours vivace dans son esprit.

Il jeta un regard un peu plus poussé sur son emploi du temps et faillit émettre un cri de protestation. Par Merlin, Albus Dumbledore était-il fou pour mettre en commun les Gryffondors et les Serpentards à un cours de DCFM où le prof est incompétent et tout cela pendant quatre heures? Les mardis après-midi promettaient d'être joyeux. Il se leva et rejoignit Luna et Lily qui l'avaient attendus à la sortie de la Grande Salle. C'est un trio joyeux qui parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans les cachots.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils continuèrent à discuter, s'attirant des regards de haine, de curiosité ou de mépris, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère un peu tendue. Et ce fut bien évidemment le moment où les Maraudeurs arrivèrent. Certaines filles et pas toutes de Gryffondors eurent un soupir d'envie auquel Lily répondit par un soupir désespéré et toutes les jeunes filles présentes excepté Luna, lui lancèrent un regard méprisant. Harry lui étudiait attentivement les réactions des personnes présentes. Voilà l'une des raisons qui ont fait que sa mère soit si seule, elle méprisait les Maraudeurs particulièrement deux d'entre eux et leur fan-club officiel n'appréciait pas de toute évidence. Mais cela ne devait pas être la seule raison car sinon la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu conserver une telle force de caractère durant les cinq années précédentes. Ou peut-être que si?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas James Potter approcher et entendit seulement vaguement un avertissement d'une voix féminine qui, il le comprendrait plus tard était adressé à son père par Luna, qui connaissant bien Harry savait comment il allait réagir. Malgré l'avertissement, il n'était absolument pas préparé à ce que le Gryffondor le prenne brusquement par le bras dans le signe clair de déclencher une bagarre qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Son cerveau se mit naturellement en mode défense, les réflexes que les cours de Sensei avaient développés prirent le dessus, et Harry fit voler James par-dessus son épaule avant de pointer sa baguette sous sa jugulaire. Le jeune Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser la situation, puis eut un petit sourire et dit simplement:

-Fais attention, Potter.

Il se releva et s'adossa de nouveau au mur comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. Les seules choses qui témoignaient que le Gryffondor avait été victime de l'entraînement intensif en lutte suivi par Harry, était James lui-même, encore étalé sur le sol, et les regards soit furieux (Sirius, Peter, les groupies des Maraudeurs), soit curieux (Rémus, les Serpentards) qui étaient lancés au nouveau.

Finalement le professeur arriva et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et Luna dépassa Harry pour aller s'asseoir avec Severus Rogue et lui-même s'assit avec Lily au premier rang. La paillasse opposée à celle de son amie en fait. Harry lui lança un regarda de défi auquel elle répondit avec un sourire appréciateur. Ils allaient bien s'amuser. En se retournant sur sa chaise, le jeune homme contempla, navré, la séparation des maisons qu'il avait également observé dans son temps et auquel il avait participé pour être honnête. Il observa Luna qui mettait ses ingrédients de potion dans n'importe quel ordre et un Serpentard effaré qui l'observait faire avec ce qui semblait être … une pointe de panique? Severus ne devrait pas tant s'en faire songea t-il, après tout la jeune fille avait eu un E en Potions. Pas aussi bien que son Optimal, certes mais tout de même.

Harry secoua la tête à la fois amusé et effaré de ses réflexions. Il devenait vaniteux et trop confiant en ses propres capacités, et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose, voir une très mauvaise dans un duel. Cependant, revenons aux choses sérieuses, il avait lancé un défi et il devait convaincre Lily d'y participer:

-Eh, jolie fille souffla t-il, Luna et moi on s'est défié. Le but est de faire la meilleure préparation possible avec son accompagnateur, accompagnatrice dans mon cas. Un petit concours amical, rien de méchant et aucune rancune quelque soit le gagnant. Tu es partante?

-Hum.. je sais pas... on devrait... Mais devant les yeux suppliants de son condisciple Lily abdiqua. C'est parti pour faire la meilleure potion de ce siècle!

Les deux adolescents ricanèrent et Harry vit que Luna avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à faire accepter leur petite compétition à Severus et celui-ci préparait déjà ses ingrédients et son chaudron. L'ancien héros du monde sorcier leva les yeux et lut avec un rictus amusé la potion du jour.

Un philtre de paix. Potion enseignée en cinquième année, et qui tombe généralement aux Buses et dont l'ingrédient principal était l'essence d'ellébore, elle-même substance possiblement explosive. Leur professeur voulait probablement tester les nouveaux.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Serpentards et Gryffondors découpèrent, hachèrent, écrasèrent toutes sortes d'ingrédients avant de les mettre dans leur chaudron. Même si la plupart des personnes se débrouillaient bien, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le niveau du premier rang. Lily et Harry d'un coté, Luna et Severus de l'autre maitrisaient de toute évidence le sujet des Potions et les deux groupes étaient plus avancés que leurs condisciples et essayaient de ne pas laisser d'avance au binôme concurrent. Et le professeur Slughorn les regardait faire avec bonhomie et fascination. Enfin une demi-heure avant la fin, il passa entre les rangs, commençant par le fond de la classe et progressant doucement en direction du premier rang, regardant attentivement chaque préparation, prodiguant louanges ou conseils selon la situation.

Enfin ils atteignit les paillasses du premier rang et les quatre jeunes gens attendirent son jugement, le souffle court, le cœur battant.

-Brillantes! Parfaites! Ces potions sont fantastiques, j'ai vu rarement aussi bien de toute ma carrière. Ces deux potions sont tous simplement géniales, 40 points à Serpentard et 40 points à Gryffondor.

Les deux groupes échangèrent des regards déçus. C'était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas être départagés aujourd'hui par le maitre des potions. Mais cette compétition avait été drôle, ils sortirent donc du cours avec des petits sourires amusés, même Severus avait le coin de ses lèvres relevé malgré un visage impassible, et se rendirent en Métamorphose joyeusement.

C'est un professeur McGonagall sévère qui leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer dans la salle de classe. Harry remarqua que les tables étaient par trois et ils s'installa au milieu des deux filles. Il sentait le regard brûlant de haine de son père et en levant les yeux au ciel pour pester contre l'idiotie de celui qui serait un jour le géniteur de son autre lui, il aperçut le regard de la stricte enseignante qui bien que plein de sa rigueur coutumière, y brillait une lueur d'admiration et de respect.

-Bien, les A.S.P.I.C ou autrement dit Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante n'ont beau être que dans deux ans, je vous conseille de vous y préparer sérieusement dès aujourd'hui. La date limite vous paraît peut-être lointaine mais vous en êtes plus proche que ce vous croyez. Ceci dit, nous allons revoir quelques métamorphoses basiques de la première année à la cinquième pendant ce cours puis nous poursuivrons l'année en étudiant la métamorphose d'un objet inanimé à un objet animé. Exemple, une armure statique à une armure qui peut bouger, voir danser. Mais vous ne réussirez qu'à réalisez ce type de chose que vers le milieu d'année, puis nous étudierons la métamorphose d'un objet inanimé à celle d'un être vivant. Que nous continuerons sur la septième année pour voir ensuite la transfiguration d'être humains et la conjuration. C'est compris?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à travailler la matière. D'allumettes en épingles, ils progressèrent jusqu'à crée un coffret en bois à partir d'un simple morceau de bois. Les plus belles créations furent décernés à Lily et Harry, l'une avait fait une boîte en acajou avec des bordures dorées, et un intérieur rouge, l'autre un coffret en ébène sur lequel serpentaient des gravures vertes et argentés. Ils gagnèrent 20 points avec leurs métamorphoses. Mais il fallait avouer que les Maraudeurs également étaient extrêmement doués dans cette matière même Pettigrow.

Ils sortirent du cours, enthousiastes, et se dépêchèrent pour manger avec Nymphadora et Layla, à la table des Serdaigles pour cette fois. Les cinq amis se racontèrent leurs journées dans de grands éclats de rires et les quatre sixième année recommandèrent à la petite cinquième de commencer à réviser pour ses Buses car Merlin savait qu'il y avait assez de travail de révision pour un an en plus du programme de l'année à connaître. Il fut temps d'aller en cours et Harry suivit Layla pour le cours de Sortilèges tandis que Lily et Luna se rendaient à celui de Botanique.

Une fois arrivés dans la classe, ils s'installèrent au deuxième rang et attendirent l'entrée du petit professeur. Qui se présenta rapidement et fit lui aussi un discours sur les Aspic, mais bon Harry savait que c'était important et donc que les enseignants rabâchaient. Puis le professeur, directeur des bleus et bronzes leur fit revoir quelques sortilèges et le Serpentard et la Serdaigle se lancèrent dans une compétition amicale, où plaisanteries et taquineries fusaient, et où ils étaient égaux même si Harry réussissait plus facilement le sortilège d'Attraction. En même temps, le faire pour sauver sa vie face à un dragon contribuait à rendre le sort le plus fort possible. Après deux heures de révisions, Layla guida son camarade de Serpentard vers la classe d'Arithmancie où ils retrouvèrent Lily et Rémus. Luna avait préféré prendre Runes et Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré éviter le Maraudeur même s'il s'agissait du plus calme et raisonnable d'entre eux, car il avait assez soupé des regards noirs pour toute une décennie. Merlin, dire que cela recommencerait demain! Il fit un sourire à Lily et la questionna sur son cours de Botanique, après avoir fait un hochement de tête poli à Rémus, qui s'adossa au mur écoutant la conversation. Qui tourna cours quand la professeur sortie de la salle, et leur fit signe de rentrer. Comme dans les autres cours, ils révisèrent les bases de l'Arithmancie et le vert et argent sourit de la passion que sa mère mit à comprendre et résoudre les équations, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si douée. Lui en revanche avait quelques soucis que Lily s'empressa d'aider à résoudre avec une bonne humeur communicative, qui fit sourire Harry et ils s'attelèrent au déchiffrage de chiffres avec entrain.

Une fois le cours fini, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour saluer son parrain et y faire ses devoirs. Il commença par sa dissertation de Potions:'Prenez quatre poisons et quatre potions pour les contrer, décrivez et commentez'. Il fut rejoint par Luna, Lily et Layla entre-temps, puis par Nymphadora, et ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble dans la joie. Un Serdaigle, à l'air timide s'approcha de leur table, et Layla lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux, prouvant qu'elle connaissait bien le jeune homme:

-Approche Anthony, il ne vont pas te manger! Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Euh... eh bien... bafouilla le Serdaigle, regardant Harry tout en essayant d'éviter son regard. C'est à dire que... je...

-Ah tu vois que tu impressionnes mes condisciples, vil Serpentard taquina Layla.

-Pauvre de moi soupira dramatiquement Harry. Moi qui ne veut que le bien autour de moi! Quelle honte! Quelle déchéance! Quelle...

-Oh tu sais ce que veut dire 'déchéance', je suis impressionnée interrompit Lily en jetant un regard à la fois narquois et amusé au jeune homme.

-Tu me vexes, fit-il en prenant une fausse mine boudeuse, puis il poursuivit ironiquement tentant de la prendre à son propre piège. Dis-moi Lily-Jolie, combien de demandes de Potter as-tu rejeté aujourd'hui?

-Grrr, marmonna l'intéressée.

Le Serpentard prit un air entendu et ricana doucement. Puis il se tourna avec un sourire vers Anthony, et lui dit:

-Si tu es prêt à affronter la curiosité de tes condisciples Serdaigles, celle des Poufsouffles et l'hostilité à peine cachée des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, tu es le bienvenu dans ce groupe, Anthony...?

-Hawk, Anthony Hawk. Répondit-il soulagé. Hum, merci.

-De rien. Eh, en plus, je suis plus le seul garçon s'extasia Harry. Parce que sinon je faisais vraiment sultan au milieu de son harem!

-Mais nous sommes à tes ordres, ô mon roi, fit Nymphadora faussement humble.

Le petit groupe de six éclata de rire devant la comédie des deux élèves et se remit au travail. Vers 20h, leurs devoirs étaient presque finis et n'auraient besoin que de quelques touches finales. Ils se levèrent, rangèrent leurs livres et sortirent de la bibliothèque non sans un au revoir pour Orion. Ce denier étant beaucoup plus sympathique que Mrs Pince, il était très apprécié des élèves même si quelques uns avaient pu s'apercevoir qu'il était tout aussi strict sur le respect dû au livres et au silence dans la bibliothèque. Son parrain lui avait glissé en douce que c'était pour ne pas se faire étriper par Mrs Pince quand elle reviendrait. Harry ricanait doucement en y repensant.

Comme hier, leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée mais moins car ils arrivaient en même temps que les autres élèves. Ils s'installèrent cette fois à la table des Serdaigles et le petit groupe devisa sur un sujet extrêmement important et passionnant: Est-ce les bonbons au citron qui avaient rendus le directeur fou ou bien celui-ci était déjà bon pour l'asile avant? En regardant les autres élèves assis à portée de voix et en observant leurs visages, on pouvait raisonnablement penser qu'ils pensaient que le petit groupe étaient tout aussi fêlés que le directeur.

Les jours suivants se déroulaient sensiblement de la même façon et si le mépris des verts et argents envers le traître à leur maison était toujours présent, au moins il ne l'affichait plus ouvertement, par peur de ce que pourrait faire le ledit traître. Cependant si Layla, Nymphadora et Anthony étaient laissés relativement tranquilles, de part leurs maisons classées neutres, cela allait beaucoup moins bien pour Lily et Luna. Les membres de la maison rouge et or leur menaient la vie dure, spécialement les Maraudeurs et les fans des Maraudeurs. En clair il ne devait y avoir que les trois premières années et Rémus, a avoir une attitude neutre envers elles.

Luna était décriée et moquée, pour son style si particulier et Lily était à la fois enviée d'être convoitée par l'un des plus beaux Maraudeurs, méprisée de maltraiter leur idole et jalousée d'avoir des amis aussi populaires. Parce que oui leur petit groupe avait beau ne pas être particulièrement apprécié, il était néanmoins clair qu'ils commençaient à avoir une certaine popularité même s'il était constitué depuis moins d'une semaine. Résultat, Lily et Luna devaient supporter critiques, moqueries, réflexions dans leur salle commune et leur dortoir et selon la jeune fille de l'autre dimension, James Potter et Sirius Black n'arrangeait pas les choses en dénigrant Harry systématiquement et en le traitant de mangemort ou en se disputant avec Lily qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'atmosphère tendue de la maison. Les autres membres du groupe faisaient de leur mieux pour les soutenir mais il était clair que la situation allait exploser.

Harry eut son premier cours de DCFM le vendredi matin, les deux premières heures car le cours de Mardi avait été annulé suite à une maladie subite de l'enseignant. Il s'installa un peu morose à coté de Luna et regarda Lily s'installer juste devant eux, l'anticipation se lisant sur son visage. Il se demanda s'il devait la prévenir contre la probable désillusion mais il préféra renoncer. A la place, il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il crée l'AD avec l'aide de Luna pour pallier un peu au cours de défense, il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse et en parle avec elle.

Le professeur avait quelques minutes de retard quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme, cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffé, un visage lisse, des yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur, fit une entrée remarquée. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et son sourire grandit un peu plus. On pouvait entendre maintenant divers soupirs énamourés des jeunes filles de la pièce et même Lily semblait sous le charme de leur professeur sans aller jusqu'à l'adoration. James Potter, remarqua Harry avait l'air furieux et croisa les bras en regardant son enseignant d'un air mauvais, et le Serpentard pensa qu'il agissait comme un gamin de 8 ans qui aurait voulu obtenir une part de gâteau mais ne l'ayant pas eu, boudait. Il sourit à cette image, et constatant que Luna semblait être normale, il se recentra sur le cours:

-Bonjour à tous, je suis John Wills, ancien auror. Je serais votre professeur de DCFM cette année, et je suis certain que nous allons bien progresser ensemble. Nous traiterons des créatures maléfiques et de quelques moyens de les contrer pendant un semestre, puis nous traiterons les duels où sans vouloir me vanter je suis très doué. Bien une petite évaluation pour commencer, je vais vous placer par deux, et pendant que l'un lancera un Expelliarmus et un Stupéfix, l'autre tentera de se défendre grâce au Protego, c'est compris?

Les élèves hochèrent mécaniquement de la tête et commencèrent par se placer en duos jusqu'à ce que la vois joyeuse du professeur les interrompe:

-Non, non, non! Le directeur désire que les maisons se rapprochent et il de mon devoir en tant qu'enseignant d'aider à ce projet, alors je placerais moi-même les personnes en duos, qui viendront directement s'affronter sur l'estrade. Alors voyons, et si nous prenions un Gryffondor du haut de la liste avec un Serpentard du bas de celle-ci. Bon, bon, cela nous fait: Sirius Black-Andréa Zabini, Léo Bones-Evan Rosier, Rosalie Byrnes-Severus Rogue, Lily Evans-Damien Nott, Franck Londubat-Rodolphus Lestrange, Rémus Lupin-Antonin Dolohov, Nathalie Monroe-Narcissa Black, Luna Parker-Éric Avery, Peter Pettigrow-Harry Avens, et enfin James Potter contre Eleanore Ablys.

Harry faillit éclater de rire à l'entente de son partenaire de binôme et ce fut le coup de coude de Luna qui le ramena à la réalité mais il laissait échapper quelques ricanements de temps à autre.

Il admira la technique de Sirius qui consistait à déstabiliser son adversaire mais quelques failles étaient plus que visibles, si Zabini avait dû répliquer, il aurait suffit qu'elle attende un des amples mouvements du Gryffondor pour viser et lancer un sortilège qui avait beaucoup de chances d'atteindre sa cible. Lily était plus méthodique mais mettait moins de puissance dans ces sortilèges d'attaque, en revanche son Protego était très fort et son adversaire n'avait pu le percer. Il regarda avec attention le passage de Londubat, voulant savoir si le père de son camarade était aussi bon qu'on le disait et il dut s'avouer qu'il n'était pas déçu. Celui-ci avait percé le bouclier de son camarade facilement et ce dernier avait volé à travers la classe. Le professeur s'était d'ailleurs exclamé qu'il avait rarement vu sortilège aussi puissant, Harry et quelques autres personnes l'avaient regardé d'un air incrédule, normalement tout sixième année devait savoir lancer un Expelliarmus correct qui faisait s'envoler le destinataire. Il regarda impassible les sortilèges de Luna sachant depuis l'AD qu'elle était très douée en DCFM et qu'Avery avait fort peu de chances de l'atteindre.

Enfin, son tour et celui de Pettigrow sonna. Tandis qu'il montait sur l'estrade confiant, il vit le rat se montrer un peu plus couard même si ses amis lui donnaient des encouragements d'une voix enthousiaste. Le Serpentard détailla son adversaire, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le croiser et de l'étudier sérieusement. Il avait évidement de sévères à-priori vis-à-vis de lui, et si une partie était confirmée, l'autre était faite de préjugés et de rancœur. Certes à première vue, Peter Pettigrow ne semblait pas courageux mais sa baguette ne tremblait pas quand il la pointa sur le vert et argent, et si l'homme qu'il avait affronté dans la Cabane Hurlante était pathétique celui-ci avait une certaine joie de vivre. Il était un peu enrobé et empoté, les yeux humides, les cheveux châtains, mais il n'était pas le lâche idiot, stupide, obèse, qu'il s'était imaginé. Oh bien sûr, il avait un certain coté lâche, mais ce Peter-là n'avait pas trahi James et Lily et il n'en aurait pas l'occasion se jura Harry.

Qui capta d'ailleurs un regard de connivence entre le Maraudeur et ses complices. Il jura tout bas. Les Gryffondors avaient l'intention de le tester, bien, il allait faire jouer sa ruse et laisser pour le moment, seulement les verts et argents connaitre sa véritable capacité magique et sa force en duel. Il lança un Protego d'une voix claire et arrogante en essayant de rendre son bouclier le plus faible possible, et quand il sentit l'Expelliarmus traverser sa protection, il se laissa prendre sa baguette, et recula de quelques pas. Bon Pettigrow avait une force magique dans la moyenne et pourrait faire un adversaire potable s'il était entraîné. Il lança à son tour, les sortilèges demandés et obtint un résultat à peine plus puissant que le Gryffondor. Tout de suite, Potter et Black arborèrent un sourire ridiculement supérieur ne remarquant pas que Lily, Luna et les Serpentards cachaient un sourire. Lui-même descendit de l'estrade et laissa sa place à Potter et Ablys.

Une fois sorti du cours, il songea que si lui et les Maraudeurs venaient à s'affronter, il ne saurait pas qui gagnerait la manche. Les deux leaders étaient sans conteste très fort, et Lupin n'était pas en reste, mais lui-même avait quelques ressources. Bref sa démonstration d'aujourd'hui le renforçait dans l'estime de sa maison pour certains et pour d'autres confirmait qu'il était dangereux. Par contre, le professeur restait définitivement un incompétent et s'il ne voulait pas perdre son niveau, il allait devoir travailler avec son parrain. Ah, si seulement, il n'avait pas à assister à ce simulacre de cours. L'enseignant s'était extasié à _**chaque**_ fois qu'un élève réussissait un faire un Protego ou un Expelliarmus passable, il ne relevait ni les fautes, et ne corrigeait personne sur sa posture.

La première blague des Maraudeurs contre Harry eut lieu pendant la nuit du Vendredi au Samedi. Et bien se dit ce dernier, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps après ce petit test en cours. Il admira ses cheveux désormais caché sous un bonnet et sa peau devenu d'un joli bleu. Par Merlin, où est-ce que les quatre garçons avaient entendus parler des Schtroumpfs? Il rigola doucement et sorti la tête haute de la salle de bains, tentant de cacher son sourire.

Il fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle et en s'installant près des filles et d'Anthony, il demanda s'il faisait plus Schtroumpf grognon ou Schtroumpf à lunettes? Les personnes lui répondirent qu'il était désormais le nain binoclard à la peau bleu puis éclatèrent de rire. Les cours du Samedi matin se déroulèrent dans la joie et Harry fut de bonne humeur jusqu'en DCFM où le professeur décida d'aborder les créatures sombres et de commencer bien évidemment par les loups-garous. Il dut entendre déclamer stupidités et préjugés, regardant discrètement de temps à autre Rémus, et vit les autres Maraudeurs furieux, tentant de se contrôler. Quand il entendit un énième préjugé, il ne laissa libre cours à sa colère, puis il reprit son apparence normale d'un coup de baguette et se leva, furieux:

-Assez! Les loups-garous ne sont pas classés comme créatures magiques mais comme 'sorciers ayant un virus sur une longue durée'! De plus contrairement aux Détraqueurs, par exemple, les loups-garous ne sont dangereux qu'à la pleine lune, soit une fois par mois! Et, par Merlin, avez-vous déjà prit le temps de demander un homme infecté comment il se sentait à cause de cette malédiction?

Harry reprit son souffle pour continuer un peu plus posément mais également avec un ton plus glacial:

-Et si jamais vous étiez mordu demain? Souhaiteriez-vous que le monde magique anglais vous tourne le dos sous prétexte d'une morsure dont vous n'avez pas voulu, d'une partie de vous qui vous fait horreur? Si jamais vous aviez des enfants, est-ce que vous les tueriez s'ils avaient eu le malheur d'être contaminés? En Angleterre, vous rejetez ces personnes de votre société, sous prétexte qu'elles sont dangereuses, vous les enfoncez plus bas que terre, nourrissant leurs idées de vengeance face au Ministère. C'est vous, oui vous, toutes les personnes intolérantes face à la lycanthropie qui êtes responsables de leur sauvagerie et de leur rage contre les institutions anglaises. Tant que vous ne reconnaitrez pas qu'ils sont des sorciers à part entière, qu'ils ont droit à une éducation magique, à un travail honnête, vous les transformez en monstres.

En Australie, les droits des lycanthropes ne sont pas encore tout à fait égaux à celui des sorciers mais c'est en bonne voie. Comment pouvez-vous être encore aussi arriérés dans ce pays? Termina t-il d'une voix dégoutée.

Il entendit la cloche sonner, et remballant ses affaires, il prit la direction du parc, histoire de se calmer un peu et de se rafraîchir les idées. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'air stupéfait des Maraudeurs, le sourire approbateur de Lily et l'air incrédule des autres élèves. Il fut vite rejoint dans l'espace vert par Luna qui se contenta de marcher à ses cotés en silence, comprenant qu'il ne désirait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pour le moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et Harry s'adossa à un tronc tandis qu'elle s'adossa au jeune homme, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça mais quand il pensait à Rémus, sa gentillesse, son amour des autres, sa tolérance, la belle personne qu'il était, eh bien... il avait du mal avec toutes ses conneries sur les loups-garous et leur soi-disant comportement sauvage 24/24h. Il l'expliqua à son amie qui acquiesça et fit un seul commentaire:

-C'était une longue semaine.

Oh que oui! Et ils pressentaient que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors? x)<p>

**RAR**:

driftchris Oui, il va mettre un peu d'ordre mais pas avant quelques mois, et quelques épreuves pour tester le courage de Ryry ^^

sheltan Mouais, j'ai bien Voldy en grand méchant ^^" Mais Harry à Poufsouffle me ferait bien rire, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait prête à écrire une fiction en parallè tu as le temps d'envisager. Hi, hi Avery s'essaye au vol, le pauvre il n'est pas très doué .

Maximilien Merci! Et oui Harry est un sauveur dans l'âme! ^^

dgreyman Ah la fameuse rencontre ne se passera pas tout de suite, après tout Sirius n'aime pas particulièrement passer du temps à la bibliothèque alors qu'Orion en ai le maître des lieux ^^ Et oui, mon Harry est pas trop mal niveau classe^^

klaude c'est certain ^^

potter241 Ah, ah, ta review m'a bien fait rire, j'étais pliée en deux ^^

Merlin Potter En effet, c'est plein de clichés mais je vais essayer de les limiter le plus possible^^

grispoils, OoOXylionOoO, elo-didie Merci à vous !^^


	8. Quelques tracas de la vie au collège

**Quelques tracas de la vie au collège. **

Effectivement toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle fixèrent Harry et Luna quand ils entrèrent, et des murmures de stupéfactions, approbations ou de désaccords avec ce qu'il avait dit lors du cours de DCFM se firent entendre. Visiblement la rumeur avait déjà fait son travail et toutes les personnes spéculaient sur ses prises de positions pour les lycanthropes. Son parrain lui adressa un discret signe d'approbation et Harry se sentit un peu soulagé. Puis alors qu'il allait s'asseoir là ou il trouverait de la place, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole:

-Je désirais vous voir M. Avens demain matin avant le petit-déjeuner si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients. De plus les directeurs de maisons aimeraient, bien qu'ils approuvent le rapprochement des maisons, que vous vous sépariez pendant au moins un repas et regagniez la table de votre maison. C'est pourquoi pour ce soir, Miss Parker, je vous demande de vous joindre aux Gryffondors et vous M. Avens, aux Serpentards. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Harry et Luna suivirent obligeamment les ordres et tandis que la jeune fille prenait place à coté de Lily, l'élève vert et argent se retrouva à coté de Narcissa Black et en face de Régulus. Visiblement ces deux-là s'étaient isolés pour parler et son intrusion ne plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Harry s'en souciait, cependant il fit un effort de courtoisie:

-Miss Black, enchanté de vous revoir, M. Black, ravi de vous rencontrer.

La jeune fille inclina simplement de la tête et le frère de Sirius se détendit quelque peu. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'au dessert quand soudain Narcissa prit la parole:

-Puis-je connaître les matières que tu as passé en candidat libre?

-Bien sûr. Fit Harry mais il n'ajouta pas un mot.

-Alors? S'impatienta la jeune fille.

-Alors quoi? Répondit sereinement l'Élu. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais connaître les matières que j'ai passé librement, mais tu ne m'as dit que tu voulais savoir.

-Cela me semblait évident grinça Narcissa tandis que son cousin avait du mal à se retenir de ricaner aux dépends de la jeune fille.

-On devrait se méfier des évidences, rétorqua t-il toujours aussi calme. Mais pour enfin répondre à ta question, j'ai suivi les cours de Divination, Runes, SACM et j'ai passé librement l'Étude des moldus et l'Arithmancie.

La jeune fille parut surprise mais hocha simplement la tête et continua à déguster son dessert mais Harry pouvait voir que les rouages de la manipulation tournaient dans son esprit. En effet l'Arithmancie était une discipline plutôt difficile surtout quand on avait pas d'enseignant, alors il était plutôt impressionnant que Harry ait réussi dans cette matière, seul. Bien sûr Narcissa ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait eu sa mère supposément décédé comme professeur pensa t-il avec un rictus amusé et évidemment continuerais à ignorer le passé de son camarade. Le Serpentard venait de monter d'un cran dans l'estime de sa camarade.

Le dîner se termina rapidement et chacun retourna à sa salle commune. Harry prit son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre sur la Métamorphose dans les duels, et le lit tranquillement tout en prenant quelques notes. Narcissa vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, lisant quand à elle un magazine sur les Enchantements accompagnée d'Andréa Zabini qui elle, lisait un roman italien. Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux et il ne fut pas le seul dans la salle mais les deux filles restèrent indifférentes aux regards, alors Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa lecture et la salle commune reprit son activité normale. Après tout Narcissa faisait partie de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks et était destinée à épouser Lucius Malfoy, et Andréa Zabini était également une sorcière au sang-pur, et peu de personnes osaient questionner les Reines de Glaces. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement dans la salle des verts et argents ce qui n'était pas le cas dans celle des Gryffondors.

Luna et Lily discutaient tranquillement des cours prochains sans se préoccuper de l'éclat d'Harry ce matin-là et des regards qui pesaient sur elles tandis que la moitié des Gryffondors semblaient écœurés qu'un Serpentard ait été plus courageux qu'eux pour défendre une injustice, alors que l'autre moitié semblait vouloir parler aux deux filles pour assouvir leur curiosité. Les grands absents de la salle commune étaient les Maraudeurs réfugiés dans leur dortoir.

Finalement Rosalie Byrnes s'approcha du duo et s'assit à coté d'elle avec un sourire faux et des yeux pleins de curiosité et d'avidité. Elle se pencha gracieusement et chuchota d'une voix douce, trop douce songèrent les deux filles:

-Alors, dis-moi tout ma chère Luna, pourquoi ton frère prend tellement à cœur le sujet des lycanthropes. Et toi Lily, on a vu que tu n'étais pas surprise par la petite colère du Serpentard. Sortiriez-vous déjà ensemble pour vous connaître si bien?

Tandis que Lily haussa un sourcil sarcastique, Luna regarda au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille curieuse semblant chercher quelque chose. Puis les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu. Rosalie Byrnes, grande fan des Maraudeurs et des potins, adorant les scandales en tout genres, traquaient les rumeurs et les on-dits plus vite qu'un Niffleur cherchant de l'or. Finalement Luna répondit d'une voix rêveuse qui raisonna dans toute la pièce soudainement silencieuse:

-Les Joncheruines doivent t'avoir empoisonné l'esprit ou embrouillé ton ouïe et ta logique, car Harry et moi n'avons aucun lien de sang. Nous sommes de vieux amis c'est tout.

-Et il n'est pas mon petit ami, Rosalie. Continua Lily d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec un mec au bout de deux jours et couche avec lui à la fin de la semaine que tout le monde t'imite finit-elle rudement.

Sous l'insulte, les joues de la jeunes filles se colorèrent et avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouches, les yeux devenus perçants de Luna s'ancrèrent dans les siens et la jeune fille blonde l'acheva d'un ton faussement aimable:

-Tu devrais chasser les Joncheruines parce que si je devais confier les secrets que tu désires, ce serait à une amie proche et toi et moi, ne sommes pas amies. Bonne nuit.

Les deux filles se levèrent avec grâce et avec un hochement de tête pour l'assemblée qui les regardait bouche-bée, elle se retirèrent dans leur dortoir. Une fois leurs silhouettes disparues, Nathalie Monroe, la meilleure amie de Rosalie, se précipita à ses cotés, incendiant les deux jeunes femmes, promettant à son amie de leur faire payer leurs insultes chèrement. Cependant Lily et Luna ne devaient que peu s'en soucier puisqu'une fois dans leur dortoir, elles éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien, de se lâcher contre les garces et d'être un peu langue de vipère.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, les quatre garçons s'étaient regroupés sur deux lits. Tandis que Rémus était pensivement adossé à la colonne du lit, James s'était affalé contre la tête de lit, Peter s'était allongé sur l'autre matelas, et Sirius s'était élégamment laissé glissé contre le baldaquin et se tenait au milieu de ses amis. Personne ne parlait, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés prenne la parole dans un murmure:

-Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Moi non plus ajouta honnêtement Sirius. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Il se retrouve à Serpentard mais fait ami avec des personnes d'autres maisons, il est traîne avec Narcissa et Régulus mais défend les lycanthropes, il a tout du parfait mangemort mais semble être totalement décalé face aux Serpentards!

-C'est vrai que c'est difficilement compréhensible mais je n'ai jamais vu un vert et argent défendre les loups-garous, au contraire fit-il amèrement, avec leurs lois je ne peux pas vivre normalement et je dois à Dumbledore d'être dans cette école.

-Alors que tu es le plus sage d'entre-nous fit Peter avec un petit sourire.

Les quatre personnes discutèrent un moment du 'problème de fourrure' comme aimait le dire Sirius, de leur camarade mais bien vite le sujet dévia sur le mystérieux Harry Avens.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui? Demanda Sirius. C'est un Serpentard,on ne peut pas être aimable, en plus il n'est pas très doué en DCFM...

-Des blagues? Ou on fait comme avec Servilus? Proposa Peter avec un sourire un peu cruel.

Les trois autres ne virent pas le sourire mais secouèrent la tête en signe de déni. Rémus reprit la parole d'une voix calme:

-Il m'a défendu même s'il ne sait probablement pas que je suis un loup-garou mais tout de même. Et je ne connais que peu de personnes qui auraient affirmées leurs pensées de cette façon et en public surtout. Non,ce type n'est pas un Serpentard normal. Je propose qu'on cherche ce qu'on peut sur lui et Parker, leur parcours scolaire, etc.

-Je suis d'accord firent Sirius et Peter d'une même voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers James qui ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Puis il soupira et dit avec fougue:

-Pour le moment, on le considère comme neutre mais je vous préviens il n'a pas intérêt à tourner autour de Lily-Jolie!

Les Maraudeurs rirent et allèrent se coucher le cœur plus léger. Seul Rémus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait à ces amis à propos du nouveau. Son loup appréciait Avens et le voyait comme un louveteau alors qu'il tolérait ses amis et seulement parce qu'ils étaient des Animagi. Oui, ce Serpentard est un type bien mystérieux pensa t-il juste avant de s'endormir.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement et tandis que les Maraudeurs progressaient dans leur enquête, le petit groupe s'enrichit d'un membre venu de Serpentard. Pendant qu'ils révisaient à la bibliothèque, Eleanore Ablys, une jeune femme de sixième année de la maison d'Harry, s'était installé avec eux sans dire un mot et le reste du petit groupe après s'être concerté du regard, avait accepté la jeune femme silencieuse. Puis au fil des jours, ils en apprirent plus sur elle, ils découvrirent son esprit sarcastique, acéré et moqueur, sa langue de vipère envers n'importe qui, cette femme aurait pu être une vipère mais son grand sens de l'humour faisait qu'elle était adorée et désormais adoptée dans le groupe.

Un soir, après avoir fait sa méditation quotidienne et renforcé son occlumencie, il repensa à toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait dans ce monde et qu'il connaissait pas ou très peu dans certains cas, son petit groupe:

-Lily Evans: Sa mère. Enfin son double d'une autre dimension. Gentille, taquine, déterminée, sérieuse, rigoureuse, gourmande, colérique, susceptible. Telle qu'il l'imaginait.

-Layla Anderson: La mère de Luna. Une fille studieuse; toujours prête à donner un coup de main, fiable, sereine, malicieuse.

-Anthony Hawk: Un garçon un peu timide mais quand on grattait un peu était une gentillesse sans bornes, était un peu naïf mais tellement touchant. Il manquait de confiance en lui, un peu comme un oisillon qui doit quitter le nid. La comparaison le fit sourire.

-Nymphadora Tonks: Énergique, casse-pieds, pleine d'entrain, joyeuse, faussement maladroite, exaspérante, excentrique, insupportable. Une vraie sœur.

-Eleanore Ablys: Une fille française à la langue aussi acéré qu'un couteau et un esprit tout aussi vif. Elle avait étudié à Beauxbâtons avant d'émigrer vers Poudlard au début de la quatrième année.

-Luna: Ah, eh bien il redécouvrait la jeune fille. Elle voyait toujours autant des créatures étranges et improbables, toujours aussi tête en l'ait et rêveuse, mais aussi gentille, loyale courageuse, pleine de joie de vivre, adorable. C'était son rayon de soleil.

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit et rêva d'une jeune fille avec qui il allait chercher des Ronflaks Cornus en Suède.

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore s'était avéré être juste un moyen pour lui de le féliciter sans que le professeur de DCFM ne prenne offense car malgré son étroitesse d'esprit et ses maigres capacités, ce poste était désiré et pourvu par peu de candidats. Le directeur en avait profité pour le questionner sur leur intégration à lui et Luna dans Poudlard et dans leurs maisons respectives. Harry sortit de la convocation avec un avis mitigé, les yeux du directeur scintillaient beaucoup trop!<p>

La troisième semaine commença et vers le milieu de celle-ci ont pu voir les Maraudeurs entrer dans la Grande Salle, chuchoter furieusement entre eux, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à Harry, Orion ou Luna, comme s'il essayaient de définir leur relation à eux trois songea brusquement Harry, inquiet. Puis il réfléchit un petit moment tout en observant les quatre garçons attentivement et après avoir remarqué qu'ils se penchaient tous sur un papier que tenait Rémus, il poussa un juron et finit par comprendre ce qui se passait. Les Maraudeurs avaient lancé une investigation contre lui, à cause de sa prise de position, et avaient probablement découvert le lien de parenté entre lui et Orion. Par Merlin, cela allait faire du bruit!

D'ailleurs la rumeur ne tarda pas à se répandre, les commères se transmettant les ragots et commentant l'incroyable nouvelle: Harry Avens et Luna Parker étaient respectivement filleul et pupille d'Orion White! Les avis entre les élèves étaient mitigés, certains criaient au favoritisme, d'autre plus attentifs, dirent que les deux élèves n'avaient jamais pris avantage de la position de leur tuteur dans l'équipe professorale.

Harry, Luna et leurs amis n'étaient pas plus affectés que cela, ces derniers avaient été mis au courant et continuaient à manger tranquillement, puis à la table des Serpentards Narcissa Black, se décida à poser la question:

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit les Maraudeurs? Tu es le filleul de White?

Harry haussa un sourcil et posant lentement sa fourchette, répondit avec un petit sourire:

-Oui à la mort de mes parents Orion m'a recueilli et je vis avec lui depuis ce temps-là.

-Oh et en Australie aussi il était bibliothécaire?

-Non, il...

Mais leur discussion, écoutée par la moitié de la table, s'arrêta là car la rumeur avait finalement atteint la table des professeurs et en voyant que l'agitation ne se calmait pas, le directeur se leva, faisant taire instantanément les murmures:

-Pour répondre à la majorité des questions que semblent se poser les élèves, oui, M. White est le parrain de M. Avens et le tuteur de Luna. Si vous avez des questions au sujet de cet arrangement, je vous prierais de demander à ces élèves des renseignements au lieu et place de fouiller dans leur vie privée fit-il en tournant un regard sévère et déçu vers les Maraudeurs qui piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette. Ensuite, ils n'ont pas reçu de traitement de faveur et cela continuera ainsi. Néanmoins si l'un de vous a l'impression d'être lésé, je l'invite à en parler avec le concerné et votre directeur de maison. Je laisse la parole à M. White qui a désiré vous adresser quelques mots.

L'actuel bibliothécaire se leva et fit un sourire désarmant aux élèves assis devant lui avant d'articuler distinctement d'une voix assez froide:

-Luna, Harry et moi formons une famille, c'est un fait, et j'ai leurs gardes, c'est un autre fait. Cependant je ne les ai jamais avantagés et au contraire je me montre plus dur avec eux qu'avec vous. La plupart d'entre vous, viennent d'insulter mon sens de l'équité en suggérant que je puisse favoriser ces deux élèves. Sachez simplement qu'ici, je sépare le parrain de la personne travaillant à Poudlard, Harry et Luna le savent et vous leur faites insulte en prétendant qu'ils peuvent agir de manière aussi puérile qu'en réclamant des avantages auprès de moi. Et comme l'a dit votre directeur si vous estimez que je vous pénalise, je vous prie de m'en parler avec des preuves et non pas parce que vous vous sentez vexés ou désirez vous venger ou passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un. J'espère que c'est compris.

Après ce discours quelque peu refroidissant, Orion se rassir doucement et recommença à manger calmement en jetant un petit coup d'œil aux élèves pour la plupart pétrifiés par son speech. Harry eut un petit sourire narquois, se demandant si ses parents reconnaîtrait le jeune chien fou que son parrain avait été, dans l'homme mature qui déjeunait aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle. Probablement pas songea t-il en réprimant un fou rire. Eleanore assise à sa droite se pencha vers lui et lui murmura avec humour suffisamment fort pour que les personnes alentour en profite:

-Je comprends maintenant d'où tu tiens tes petits discours!

Les deux personnes s'entre-regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un même rire libérateur, auquel se joignit quelques sons de clochettes après quelques secondes. Harry regarda un peu surpris le visage éclairée d'une lueur joyeuse de Narcissa qui paraissait humaine et à cet instant là le jeune homme compris qu'il avait devant lui la vraie Black et qu'elle devait se cacher derrière le masque de la parfaite Sang-Pure le reste du temps. L'instant fut bref, mais cela suffit à Harry qui décida de préserver la jeune fille et de l'inclure petit à petit dans sa bande d'amis.

Le dimanche de cette même semaine, alors que le petit groupe avait fini ses devoirs, et qu'il faisait particulièrement beau, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc. Harry voyant que le stade de Quidditch était libre, proposa à ses amis de se faire une partie partie et de se libérer du stress de la semaine. En effet après la révélation des liens entre Luna, Harry et Orion, les élèves désiraient en savoir plus et les coinçaient dans les couloirs dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses, qui malheureusement pour eux n'eurent jamais. C'est pourquoi le jeune Serpentard avait besoin de se défouler et quoi de mieux que les airs pour tout oublier? Tout le monde accepta sauf Lily qui préférait rester au sol.

Après quelques minutes d'un vol libérateur, il baissa les yeux et aperçut Lily qui les regardait d'un air à la fois envieux et triste. Il descendit et se posa à coté d'elle, et se reculant sur son balai lui fit signe de monter. Elle commença à refuser mais Harry la coupa:

-Tu dois vaincre cette peur du vol ou du vide parce que ce n'est rien face à la sensation de liberté intense que te procures le vent dans tes cheveux ou l'absolue certitude que rien de dangereux, maléfique ou cruel ne puisses t'atteindre une fois dans les airs. Viens avec moi, Lils et volons ensemble.

Celle-ci soupira et sourit devant le surnom, puis posa sa main dans la sienne et enfourcha le balai à son tour. Elle était raide et tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Quand elle obéit, il commença à monter avec son balai et lui fit faire un tour de terrain de Quidditch à vitesse raisonnable d'abord, puis en accélérant de plus en plus. A la fin, il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille se décrisper et il la vit relever son visage pour l'offrir au soleil et au vent et seulement à ce moment-là, il l'autorisa à ouvrir ses yeux.

Et pour une fois ceux-ci n'étaient pas teintés par la peur ou l'appréhension mais par une joie pure qui coupa le souffle à Harry. Sa mère était si belle, à ce moment, qu'il comprenait pourquoi son père était tombé aussi amoureux d'elle. Il lui laissa le pilotage du balai et la jeune fille s'avéra très douée. Il était clair qu'une fois la peur dépassée, la Gryffondor aurait pu faire une joueuse de Quidditch fantastique. Ils firent plusieurs figures avant que Lily ne décide à faire cavalier seul, et il était clair qu'elle était aussi douée sur un balai que pour les études.

Pour plaisanter, il firent une petite partie de Quidditch où les poursuiveuses étaient Lily, Luna et Layla, le poste des deux batteuses fut comblé par Eleanore et Nymphadora, Anthony prit la place de gardien et Harry son poste habituel, attrapeur. Et il s'avéra qu'ils jouèrent plutôt bien, presque comme une équipe entraînée. Les trois joueuses s'entendant très bien dans la vie, plus que la plupart des personnes jouant au Quidditch, et semblaient se comprendre sans faire un mot et elles se déplaçaient comme si elles lisaient dans les pensées dans l'une de l'autre. Les deux batteuses avaient du cœur à revendre et si leurs frappes n'étaient pas toujours précises, elles étaient dangereuses, et tandis qu'Anthony était plutôt timide dans la vie, il semblait à son aise pour défendre les buts et avait fait quelques arrêts spectaculaires et Harry était depuis longtemps un bon attrapeur. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser tout l'après-midi ne pensant à rien et il ne surent pas avant quelques jours qu'ils étaient observés par des yeux bleus malicieux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves réunis à 7h30 sous ordre spécial du directeur, on pouvait voir les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller follement, l'air méfiant de McGonagall et des autres professeurs et élèves ayant une once de survie qui s'accentua quand il se leva (non mais vous feriez confiance à un vieux sénile shooté au citron, vous?):<p>

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le tournoi de Quidditch sera plus animé cette année! En effet j'ai décidé de constituer une cinquième équipe qui réunira les membres des quatre maisons et qui concourra sous la bannière de Poudlard! Mais ce n'est pas tout! Le tournoi sera exceptionnel car l'équipe qui gagnera la première place, participera à la coupe du Monde Junior de l'année prochaine! N'est-ce pas fantastique mes chers élèves? Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

La plupart des gens avaient l'air de penser que ça y est le vieux fou avait débloqué définitivement et qu'il était bon pour l'asile, les joueurs de Quidditch espéraient qu'au minimum la deuxième partie du discours était vrai et quelques rares personnes avaient compris que le directeur les avait espionnés et ceux-ci arboraient une expression horrifiée sur leurs traits.

-Non, non, mes chers élèves, je ne suis pas encore bon pour aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste, direction aile psychiatrique, car hier j'ai vu voler des jeunes personnes d'une façon merveilleuse et j'estime qu'ils ont droit à leur chance de vous prouver leur talent. Comme ils ne peuvent avoir de directeur de maison pour leur attribuer la réservation des terrains, j'ai songé à les guider mais ne voulant pas entraîner de jalousie, j'ai décidé de nommer Mrs. Bibine comme responsable de l'équipe. Il reprit son souffle et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, reprit avec excitation: Bien, voici le moment de vous annoncer la composition de l'équipe: Comme Capitaine et attrapeur, nous avons Harry Avens, les poursuiveuses seront Lily Evans, Luna Parker et Layla Anderson, les batteuses seront Nymphadora Tonks et Eleanore Ablys et la personne qui occupera le poste de gardien sera Anthony Hawk! Merci à tous, et bon appétit!

Les élèves ne réagirent même pas à cette annonce et fixaient bouche-bée les élèves concernés qui eux avaient la tête entre leurs bras, semblant mortifiés. Puis Harry se leva, entraînant Eleanore, et il sortit de la Grande Salle avec précipitation et se rendit à grandes enjambées vers le cours de Potion.. Les autres membres du groupe ne tardèrent pas à faire pareil et chacun d'eux se réfugia vers de leur salle de classe pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des élèves et professeurs, se promettant de se retrouver dans la salle de musique après les cours.

Quand Luna et Lily parvinrent à leur salle de cours, elles purent apercevoir un Harry, fatigué des excentricités de leur directeur, se frapper la tête contre le mur régulièrement en murmurant quelques tortures qu'il aimerait infliger au vieux fou. Lily s'avachit contre le mur et sourit faiblement, mais Luna souleva un autre problème qui avait fait son apparition depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore:

-Il y a un petit souci pour Harry et moi. On nous accusait déjà de favoritisme avec Orion comme bibliothécaire mais si en plus Harry et moi faisons partie d'une équipe de Quidditch spécialement montée par Dumbledore et dont il est le capitaine, la vie va devenir un peu plus difficile.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je me tape la tête contre les murs? Maugréa le Serpentard.

-Pour refaire la décoration? Ironisa Eleanore tandis qu'Harry lui envoyait un regard noir.

-Ah, ah, très drôle exprima Lily. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Si on ne s'entraîne pas, on perdra probablement les matchs ce qui contentera les équipes, leur permettra de se moquer de nous, que malgré l'appui du Directeur nous sommes nuls, soit on s'entraîne, on essaye de les battre ou pas, mais on leur prouve que si Dumbledore a constitué l'équipe, c'est parce qu'on est doués!

-Je suis d'accord avec Lily soutint Luna.

-Moi aussi appuya Eleanore.

-Il faudra en parler aux autres membres de l'équipe mais je te suis Lils, on va se battre soupira Harry.

Il tendit la main, paume vers le haut et ce fut trois mains enthousiastes qui tapèrent dedans, signe d'entraide, de lutte et de futures victoires.

* * *

><p>Hello =)<p>

Nouveau chapitre! J'ai eu du mal à écrire celui-ci alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il est un peu plus court que les autres. *pas taper, pas taper, pas taper*

Le prochain chapitre verra normalement une brouille entre Lily et Harry au sujet de Voldemort ^^

Enfin bon, vous verrez bien la semaine prochaine! Place aux RAR:

elo-didie, sheltan, Alexandra Chanelle Lestrange, konomu-imouto, grispoils Hum, et bien comme vous pouvez voir les Maraudeurs ont opté pour une neutralité plus ou moins fluctuante. Mais Harry et les quatre garçons vont se frotter encore l'un à l'autre souvent ^^"

driftchris Oh que oui! Un amour intense et fort va s'insinuer entre ces deux êtres... mais pas trop non plus x)

akan J'écris à mon rythme et je développe l'histoire comme je le désire. Je refuse de voir Harry devenir surpuissant en deux semaines, balayer Voldie-chou de la surface de la Terre en moins d'eux et après c'est le pays des Bisounours. Non franchement, il reste dans l'autre monde pendant deux ans alors je vais mettre du temps à développer pour faire un truc cohérent et solide.

klaude En effet, le groupe s'agrandit et encore plus dans ce chapitre, mais je le trouve équilibré. C'est vrai que les aurors ne sont pas tous comme ça mais celui-ci est particulièrement incompétent.

OoOXylionOoO Vrai, il n'agit pas vraiment comme un Serpentard mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment son tyle au départ mais enfin! enfin! Harry argumente un minimum ^^"

yuuhmm, romain54114 merci à vous deux ^^

MaximilienMerci pour ta review!^^J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin du chapitre parce que je ne voulais pas le faire agir comme un Gryffondor, mais pas non plus le laisser inactif face à l'auror ^^" Bref, j'aime bien mon Harry 3


	9. Voldemort devient VousSavezQui

**Voldemort devient Vous-Savez-Qui. **

La semaine suivante fut remplie de regards en coin et de moqueries de la part des élèves, persuadés que si l'équipe avait été constitué, c'était à cause du lien de parenté entre le Serpentard et le bibliothécaire, et qu'ils ne valaient pas un clou. Mais le petit groupe se souciait peu des remarques et ils s'entraînaient en secret sous la supervision de Mrs Bibine qui lorsqu'on la questionnait sur l'équipe répondait par un sourire énigmatique et légèrement exaspérant.

Orion les avait félicité, un petit sourire aux lèvres et avait demandé à son filleul de mettre une raclée aux autres équipes de Poudlard pour leur prouver que les Australiens savaient aussi jouer correctement au Quidditch, et qu'ils n'avaient pas été pistonnés. Peu à peu, les rumeurs s'étaient atténuées et le groupe avait réussi à passer deux petites semaines calmes, bien que les Maraudeurs aient animés un peu le château en faisant quelques blagues, et qu'à leur grand énervement, Harry avait déjoué, protégeant par extension Eleanore et les deux Black. D'ailleurs cela les avaient bien fait rire quand les Serpentards avaient dû supporter une couleur rose bonbon sur leurs robes pendant toute la journée alors que les quatre personnes avaient pu marcher la tête haute sur les couloirs.

La mi-octobre arriva pour Harry, entre cours, devoirs (heureusement que l'Histoire de la Magie et la DCFM existaient), entraînements, amitiés et blagues des Maraudeurs, et avec la mi-octobre se produisit une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort.

Un matin, alors qu'il petit-déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, une nuée de hiboux fit son entrée et peu de temps après, un silence de mort planait au-dessus des élèves. L'article de la Gazette, où on pouvait voir une ville en ruine au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres qui deviendrait célèbre et provoquerait la peur, en était la cause:

**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM **

**ATTAQUE UNE VILLE MOLDUE **

**ET INSTAURE LA PEUR !**

_**Le nouveau mage noir qui commençait à être reconnu du public en ayant détruit le village moldu de Leighton, a récidivé cette nuit en attaquant la ville moldue Gloucester.**_

_Pendant la nuit, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a attaqué et détruit une partie de la ville de Gloucester. Les aurors sont arrivés trop tard et n'ont pu sauver personne dans les décombres d'un quartier résidentiel de la ville. Le mage noir et ses fidèles ont absolument tout détruit et tué aussi bien hommes, femmes que des enfants et des vieillards, soient par le sort de la mort, ou celui de la douleur. Jamais une aussi grande boucherie a eu lieu que cette nuit et personne n'a été épargné. Pour signer leur crime, une marque fut lancée dans le ciel par l'un des sbires du mage noir (voir photo). _

_Les médicomages qui ont examinés les victimes, assurent que la plupart ont été soumis au minimum une fois au sortilège de la douleur ou tout autre sortilège de magie noire qui provoque une souffrance horrible. Ils ont ajouté que certaines personnes avaient été soumis à l'Impérium, contraintes de faire des actes atroces sur les membres de leur propre familles sans qu'il ne puissent se débattre. _

_La plupart des personne présentes sur les lieux avaient les larmes aux yeux qu'il soient vétérans ou simples débutants, vieux ou jeunes, et le Ministre, présent seulement près de deux heures après la fuite de ce mage noir, a adressé quelques mots à la population:_

_-Jamais crime ne fut plus horrible, et je promets que le Ministère fera tout pour punir ce mage noir et ces suivants, dit mangemorts, et de protéger la population qu'elle soit magique ou moldue. Jamais ceci ne doit se reproduire et j'invite chaque personne magique à se défendre, lui, ses proches et ses voisins. Merci._

_Nous rappelons que les idées que ce mage noir défend sont la supériorité des sangs-purs dans la société magique et que le pouvoir devrait leur être confiés. Que les sangs-mêlés et les nés-de-moldus devraient être cantonnés aux basses tâches et ne pouvoir prétendre à un poste important au sein du Ministère. Et que les moldus devraient être les esclaves des sorciers car ils nous sont inférieurs._

_A l'heure où cet article est écrit, nous n'osons plus prononcer le nom de ce mage noir qui a fait tellement de ravages et tué tellement de personnes, et nous le nommerons donc sous le pseudonyme de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations sur cet individu et espérons qu'il soit très vite capturé par les aurors. _

_ Erika Inform. _

La mine grave, Harry reposa son journal et observa les réactions de l'assemblée. La plupart avaient des expressions d'horreur, de peur et de dégout, d'autres de colère et certains jubilaient. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore semblait impassible, de même que son parrain, mais les connaissant bien, il remarqua qu'ils avaient un pli soucieux au milieu des sourcils et que le directeur semblait avoir pris quelques années d'un seul coup. Puis la majorité des élèves de trois des maisons, lancèrent des regards accusateurs ou emplis de colère vers la table des verts et argents. Voyant ceci, le jeune homme soupira et échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec Luna et son parrain. La guerre venait de toucher les portes de l'école.

Il reposa son journal, n'écoutant pas le discours de Dumbledore sur l'importance pour les maisons de rester unies face aux Ténèbres, et partit en cours, suivi des regards haineux de ses condisciples, on était lundi, la semaine commençait bien pensa t-il avec un soupir fatigué. Il ne prêta pas trop attention aux cours mais réussit les exercices demandés et quand la sonnerie de la dernière leçon tinta, il se précipita dans le parc, voulant échapper à l'atmosphère pesante du château, et il faut le dire, se soustraire aux regards plein de haine et de dégout que les autres maisons lançaient aux verts et argents.

Il trouva refuge sous un arbre et ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être. Il resta seul sous le végétal pendant une vingtaine de minutes quand une ombre lui tomba sur le visage et alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il vit Lily se tenir devant lui et Luna et Layla les rejoignant à petits pas, discutant paisiblement. Il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

-Alors? Fit-elle.

-Alors quoi? Répliqua t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

-Comment tu supportes les regards? Répondit-elle sans tenir compte de la répartie sèche de son ami.

-Pas bien, comme tu peux le constater soupira Harry.

-Je vois. C'est injuste qu'il prenne pour cible les verts et argents. Ce n'est pas votre faute si Tu-Sais-Qui tuent les moldus. Murmura t-elle doucement.

-Certes, nous se sommes pas responsables des actes de Voldemort... répondit t-il distraitement, l'esprit ailleurs, puis il se redressa en voyant le sursaut de sa camarade. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Cracha t-elle

-Voldemort? Demanda t-il un peu perdu.

-N'as-tu pas honte! Cria t-elle en se relevant. Des personnes perdent leurs proches à cause de ce mage noir et tu oses dire son nom, comme si tu te moquais de ce qu'elle peuvent ressentir! Comme si tu voulais à tout prix qu'il porte ton attention sur toi! Comme si tu aimais ce qu'il fait à ses pauvres gens! N'as-tu donc aucune compassion pour ces familles en deuil?

Harry se releva rapidement et commença à son tour à crier:

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues! Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas de peine pour ces personnes! Ce n'est pas parce que que je peux dire Voldemort que je me moque de leur douleur! Parce que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même! Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va se contenter d'attaquer les villes moldues, que les aurors pourront les arrêter! Parce que si tu penses ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

Lily se prépara à le couper mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit sa diatribe:

-Voldemort! Il va vouloir se mesurer à quelqu'un pour montrer qu'il est le sorcier le plus fort de ce siècle et la seule personne qui mérite ce titre pour le moment, c'est Dumbledore! Alors quand ce mage noir psychotique aura suffisamment de partisans, tu peux être sûr que Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard seront attaqués! Et toi, si jamais tu te retrouve dans le village ce jour-là, si par malheur tu te retrouves face à lui, que feras-tu?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et s'avançant d'un pas vers elle, il dit d'une voix moins forte mais toujours aussi furieuse:

-Tu ne réagiras pas tout de suite car tu seras paralysée par la peur, parce que pour toi il est trop fort, trop dangereux, tu seras incapable de te battre avant quelques secondes, qu'il aura mis à profit pour te tuer! Ne comprends-tu pas? Si tu n'oses pas prononcer son nom, comment, comment pourrais-tu l'affronter et réussir à lui tenir tête pour que les renforts arrivent ou que tu puisses t'enfuir?

Il laissa passer un silence choqué, puis repris d'une voix plus douce:

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Lils, tu es mon amie mais je dois te dire qu'en ne prononça pas Voldemort, tu fais preuve de lâcheté et honore bien peu le légendaire courage des Gryffondors.

La main de Lily partit toute seule, et Harry se retrouva avec une belle marque sur la joue. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder ces yeux étincelants, puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans le château à grandes enjambées.

La Gryffondor resta là un moment avant que Luna ne s'approche et ne la serre dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea brutalement et courut vers le château en direction de son dortoir pour éviter de repenser à la dispute qu'elle venait de provoquer. Elle faillit rentrer dans plusieurs personnes et en entrant dans la salle commune, aperçut les Maraudeurs dont James qui s'approchait d'elle, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle les ignora et se précipita dans son dortoir pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl.

James en fut soufflé et se rassit parmi ses amis, préoccupé. Ils discutaient sur l'article de ce matin qui les avaient secoués et des éventuelles représailles sur ce que James et Sirius pensaient être les futurs mangemorts, à savoir les Serpentards. Rémus tentait vainement de les tempérer, essayant de leur montrer que tous les verts et argents ne se tournaient pas vers la magie noire et Peter était en retrait du dialogue. James restait plongé dans ses pensées concernant le curieux comportement de Lily quand Rosalie Byrnes s'approcha d'eux en roulant des hanches, essayant visiblement d'attirer l'attention de James. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et se pencha vers les quatre garçons un air conspirateur sur le visage:

-Vous savez la dernière nouvelle? Demanda t-elle avec avidité.

-Non, Rosalie, aucune idée fit Sirius d'un ton las. Autant il aimait les filles, autant il détestait les ragots, potins et autres rumeurs.

-Il paraîtrait que Lily Evans et Harry Avens se seraient disputés au sujet de Vous-Savez-Qui!

Au nom de sa belle, James avait été soudainement beaucoup plus attentif et et écoutait en serrant les poings.

-On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi ils se disputaient sauf que cela parlait de l'attaque, qu'ils criaient beaucoup tous les deux et que Lily l'aurait giflé.

-Merci Rosalie fit hâtivement Rémus en voyant la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans le regard de James, mais tu devras nous excuser, nous avons des choses à nous dire dans les dortoir.

Il se leva entraînant James et Peter à sa suite, et ils montèrent dans le dortoir où, après que Sirius ait fermé la porte et mis un sortilège d'insonorisation, James Potter laissa éclater sa colère contre le vert et argent:

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type! Oser faire du mal à Lily! C'est décidé ce gars ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, il va subir la colère des Maraudeurs!

Sirius et Peter le soutinrent et Rémus n'essaya même pas de les dissuader car lui aussi ne voyait pas ce que Lily aurait pu reprocher à Avens si ce n'est son adhésion aux idées des mangemorts. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, sa conscience lui criait que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il ne devrait pas juger sur les ragots et les rumeurs.

Pendant le départ des Maraudeurs de la salle commune, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa entrer une svelte jeune fille aux cheveux dorés qui se précipita à son tour dans son dortoir. La-haut, Luna put apercevoir les rideaux de Lily fermés par un sort, et pas un bruit venant de son lit. Elle soupira et se coucha à son tour, attendant que Lily soit de meilleure humeur.

La jeune fille en question pleurait doucement dans son lit tandis que les mots de son ami tournoyaient dans sa tête: lâcheté, honneur, courage, Voldemort, Vous-savez-Qui... Elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et finit par en conclure qu'il avait raison mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face. Par Merlin, elle l'avait giflé et lui avait dit des mots si durs, comment pourrait-il passer l'éponge?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, le jeune homme de ses pensées se trouvait dans la salle sur demande et s'abrutissait dans un entraînement physique. Il avait été plus douloureux pour lui d'hurler sur sa mère que de recevoir sa gifle même si la sensation de rejet qu'il avait ressenti n'avait rien eu d'agréable non plus. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et s'allongea sur le sol, rejoint peu de temps après par son parrain qui venait de fermer la bibliothèque.<p>

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Harry fixant le plafond qui ressemblait à un ciel sans nuages et Orion fixant son filleul. Puis le vert et argent prit la parole d'une petite voir et lui raconta tout, excepté son sentiment d'être rejeté par sa propre mère, que son tuteur devina facilement.

-Ta mère ne te déteste pas, peu importe ce que tu lui dit, vous êtes amis. De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment ta mère, la tienne avait eu du mal à prononcer également le nom de Voldemort mais elle s'était reprise toute seule, et avait fait figure d'exception dans le collège. Mais je veux que tu saches que la Lily Evans que j'ai connu vous aimait toi et James de tout son cœur et qu'elle aurait été extrêmement fière de toi. Finit Orion d'une voix douce et ferme.

Harry eut un faible sourire et les deux personnes parlèrent de ses parents pendant de longues heures, son parrain lui montrant de temps à autres quelques souvenirs de James et Lily à Poudlard, ou à l'école d'Aurors ou encore dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow. Il lui raconta combien c'était des gens merveilleux, combien il auraient été fiers de leur fils, et Harry en retour raconta en détail les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Ron et Hermione, et durant une nuit, parrain et filleul se redécouvrirent et ajustèrent leur perception de l'autre.

Harry n'était plus le petit bébé que Sirius gardait, il était désormais un adolescent qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile, il n'était pas un clone de James, il avait sa propre personnalité. Et Harry apprenait combien Azkaban avait marqué son parrain, qu'il n'était pas un homme idéal, ni même un parrain idéal et qu'il devait cesser de le mettre sur un piédestal, mais qu'il était un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ils tissèrent des liens solides qui n'étaient plus basés sur les à-priori mais sur ce qu'ils savaient désormais l'un de l'autre. Et Orion lui donna la force d'affronter les jours suivants.

* * *

><p>En effet le lendemain vit la rumeur se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et certains triomphaient en affirmant qu'ils l'avaient prédit qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard n'était pas fait pour être amis, d'autres observaient le comportement des deux concernés pour pouvoir prouver les ragots et les alimenter. Mais les deux élèves n'opposèrent qu'un visage de marbre aux autres élèves et se rendirent dans leurs cours respectifs.<p>

Lily et Harry s'évitèrent durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que Luna prenne le taureau par les cornes et ne la confronte dans le dortoir:

-Lils, vous avez le droit de ne pas être... commença Luna.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça coupa hâtivement Lily, c'est juste... que... je sais qu'il a raison maisjenesaispascommentm'excuser!

-Hein?

Lily répéta plus doucement ce qu'elle avait dit, en rougissant car il n'était pas facile pour elle de mettre son orgueil de coté. Luna eut un sourire et la rassura en lui assurant qu'Harry ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il regrettait qu'ils soient en froid alors qu'ils étaient de bons amis. Lily lui fit un grand sourire et sortit en courant des dortoirs, ayant juste le temps d'entendre que la jeune homme se trouvait dans le parc. En effet Harry était assis sous le même arbre que la dernière fois, et Lily marcha d'un pas décidé vers lui. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et sans le regarder, elle commença à parler:

-Je suis une née-moldue, tu sais et si mes parents sont fiers de moi, ma sœur me déteste et me traite de monstre, indigne d'exister, que je suis une fille laide et insignifiante. Et je l'ai longtemps crue, d'où ce manque de confiance en moi, et Potter n'arrange rien en voulant à tout prix sortir avec moi à cause d'un pari. Bref, j'avais une amie qui s'appelait Sarah, c'était l'une de mes voisines, et elle a vite découvert que j'étais une sorcière puisqu'elle-même en était une. J'étais ravie, c'était l'une de mes rares amies, en fait la seule et j'étais déçue qu'elle aille à Beauxbâtons mais comme on s'écrivait beaucoup et on se revoyait tous les étés, cela allait. Mais il y a deux ans, ses parents ont déménagés. Cela n'a pas brisé notre amitié mais c'était plus difficile de se voir.

Elle a déménagé dans le village de Leighton que Vol... Volde... Voldemort articula t-elle difficilement a attaqué pendant l'été et elle est morte à ce moment-là. Il l'a tué comme il a tué toutes ces autres personnes! Cria t-elle en frappant le sol.

C'est injuste! Elle n'avait rien fait à personne! Elle était gentille, adorable, généreuse! Énuméra t-elle en pleurant. Pourquoi elle, hein, pourquoi?

Harry la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle semblait si triste dans le Poudlard Express. Après qu'elle ait trempé sa chemise et se soit endormie, il se leva, la prit dans ses bras tendrement et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il expliqua le problème à Mrs Pomfresh et refusa tout net de quitter l'endroit pendant que Lily dormait. Devant l'entêtement du jeune homme, l'adulte jeta l'éponge et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry s'installa sur une chaise à coté du lit de la jeune fille et médita.

Au milieu de la nuit, Lily se réveilla en sursaut en pleurant et sentit des bras qui l'entourait pour la calmer. Elle versa longuement sa tristesse dans les bras réconfortants et fit un sourire tremblant à Harry qui la regardait avec compassion.

Puis c'est au milieu de la nuit que Lily vida son sac et raconta tout à son ami: son arrivée dans le monde magique qu'elle connaissait déjà grâce à Severus Rogue, son amitié envers et contre tout avec le jeune homme bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, l'indifférence et les moqueries de ses camarades envers elle, son envie de tout découvrir et de bien faire, son émerveillement face à la magie, son amour des Potions, comment James Potter avait commencé à la draguer en quatrième année, son envie d'accepter, ses refus successifs qu'elle lui avait donné quand elle avait appris qu'elle était l'objet d'un simple pari pour figurer sur sa grande liste des conquêtes, sa solitude, son manque de confiance, sa colère et son incompréhension face à sa sœur, comment elle avait cassé son amitié avec Severus Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'il avait commencé à se plonger de plus en plus dans la magie noire, sa haine face au mage noir qui lui avait pris sa seule amie, sa joie quand elle les avait rencontré lui et Luna, comment elle les considérait comme son grand frère et sa petite sœur...

Elle lui livra tout sur ses sentiments et s'endormit le cœur léger d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Harry mit plus de temps à s'assoupir, triant et analysant les paroles de Lily grâce à son occlumencie.

Lily et Severus avait été amis et habitaient apparemment au même endroit, enfin dans le même coin, et la jeune fille avait eu et avait peut-être encore des sentiments envers James Potter. Les révélations lui faisaient tourner la tête mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi son parrain lui disait que James et Lily s'aimaient sincèrement. Il devrait en parler avec Luna et Orion demain, songea t-il en s'endormant.

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe fut ravi de voir que la brouille entre Lily et Harry s'était arrangée et qu'ils allaient pouvoir de nouveau avoir une atmosphère saine entre leurs membres. Ils se rejoignirent au déjeuner et pour une fois Lily décida qu'ils allaient manger à la table des Serpentards qui faillirent avec les Gryffondors mais pas pour la même raison, avoir une crise cardiaque. Les verts et argents ne pouvaient croire que des <em>'sangs-de-bourbes' <em>allaient s'asseoir à leur table et les rouges et ors, pensaient halluciner en voyant des Gryffondors manger avec leurs ennemis. La tête des deux maisons étaient si comiques que le petit groupe éclata de rire, suivi par d'autres élèves, un certain bibliothécaire et le directeur de l'école qui riait doucement et on put voir un sourire réprimé sur les lèvres de la professeur de métamorphose.

Quand le choc fut passé, les conversations reprirent, les Serpentards ne disant pas un mot devant les regards noirs des deux verts et argents qui impressionnaient, et le petit groupe put discuter calmement sur toute sorte de sujets qui s'orienta vite sur la médiocrité du professeur de DCFM et aux façons d'y remédier quand Luna s'exclama tout sourire:

-Ça tombe bien, Harry avait crée un groupe de défense quand notre professeur de DCFM dû être remplacée à cause d'un congé maternité et que le remplaçant était réellement, primo, quelqu'un d'horrible, deuxièmement, incompétent. Il pourrait faire la même chose pour nous!

Ledit Harry fusilla la jeune fille mais celle-ci n'en tint pas compte et regarda les réactions. Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole:

-Et il vous a appris quoi par exemple?

-Eh bien, nous avons vu divers sorts d'attaques tels que l'Expelliarmus, le Stupéfix, le Reducto, il nous a aussi enseigné la précision, la vitesse, et puis j'oubliais le Patronus!

Lily qui buvait un verre de jus de citrouille en même temps s'étrangla en entendant les derniers mots de la jeune fille et il fallu attendre quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle.

-Stop, tu viens de me dire qu'il vous a enseigné en cinquième année, un sort qu'on apprend en septième année? S'étrangla la jeune fille.

-Oui, oui mais lui, il le maitrise depuis sa troisième année! Continua Luna rayonnante.

Ce fut cinq regards incrédules et stupéfaits qui se posèrent sur Harry qui avait plongé la tête dans ses mains d'où sortit une voix étouffée:

-Tu oublies de préciser, Lun, que j'étais obligé de maitriser le sort vu que les Détraqueurs ont un effet désastreux sur moi!

-Lun? Releva une Nymphadora amusée

Le vert et argent rougit violemment et marmonna que cela lui avait échappé tandis que le petit groupe riait. Heureusement l'heure d'aller en cours sonna et on put voir un élève de la maison honnie se précipiter pour aller en classe de SACM, le visage rouge, des amis à lui, riant, à ses trousses.

Il arriva, les joues toujours un peu rouges, mais une fois près de la salle de cours, prit sur lui pour faire disparaître la rougeur et il se concentra sur le cours, tandis que Lily, Luna, Anthony qui avaient également pris l'option le rejoignirent sans faire de commentaires mais avec de petits sourires entendus de la part de Lily et Anthony.

Harry parcourut du regard, les élèves qui avaient également pris l'option: il y avait les quatre maraudeurs, Narcissa et Avery (présent comme garde du corps de la jeune fille probablement sur l'ordre de Malfoy), quatre poufsouffles qu'il ne connaissait pas et deux serdaigles inconnus. Ils étaient seize en tout.

Le professeur le coupa de ses pensées en commençant son cours:

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un cours pratique qui se déroulera dans la forêt Interdite et je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas de disputes quand on sera là-bas, et hors de question de se séparer du groupe, j'espère que c'est compris?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid qui les rejoignit pour les guider dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes quand ils déboulèrent dans une clairière où un troupeau était rassemblé. La plupart des élèves jetaient des coups d'œil perplexes, excepté Luna, Harry et une poufsouffle du nom de Marian Hood qui avaient fermés leurs yeux et respirés un bon coup.

Les animaux qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui étaient les Sombrals et tandis que le professeur ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour donner une explication, Luna tira son ami par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les Sombrals et les caressèrent doucement, et tandis que Luna avait son sourire rêveur et son regard perdu qui cachait sa peine d'avoir perdu sa mère, Harry chercha du regard la jeune noir et jaune et lui fit signe d'approcher. Quand elle refusa, un petit sourire mélancolique joua sur ses lèvres, et il se retourna pour flatter l'encolure d'une des femelles. Leur professeur leur demanda d'une voix douce d'expliquer le sujet du jour. Harry s'éclaircit la voix et débuta:

-Ce que je caresse et que Luna, Marian Hood, le professeur, Hagrid et moi-même pouvons voir, sont des Sombrals. Ce sont des créatures qui d'après la divination apportent la mort mais en vérité il faut avoir vu quelqu'un mourir pour pouvoir apercevoir ces magnifiques animaux. Ce sont donc juste des superstitions stupides. Ils sont au contraire très utiles car ils tirent également les calèches de l'école et sont utilisés pour se déplacer quand on ne veut ni transplaner, ni passer par la poudre de Cheminette, ni utiliser de Portoloin ou de balai.

Harry s'arrêta là, et le professeur prit la relève décrivant l'habitat, la reproduction, la façon de vivre et l'apparence des Sombrals et tandis que la plupart des élèves prétendaient être absorbés par l'explication du professeur, ils regardaient les deux jeunes personnes qui se tenaient près des Sombrals. Puis Lily décidant qu'elle avait assez de notes, marcha en direction de ses amis et tendit la main qu'Harry prit avec un sourire et lui posa sur l'encolure de l'animal. Puis il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de simplement entendre et sentir la présence du Sombral.

Le reste du cours passa de découvertes en découvertes pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la mort, et qui durent les toucher, les sentir sans pouvoir les voir, ce fut une expérience étrange pour eux. Harry sortit du cours, un peu chamboulé, repenser à la mort de Cédric ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Heureusement que Lily le distrayait jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au château. Soudain le jeune homme entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui et se retournant vit Avery se moquant de Marian.

Avant que les Maraudeurs n'interviennent, Harry s'approcha à grands pas, suivit par Lily et se plaça entre lui et la poufsouffle.

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, Avery car voir les Sombrals signifie généralement la mort d'un proche, d'un être cher et seul quelqu'un de lâche, vil et cruel, se sert d'une telle chose pour faire du mal aux autres et c'est généralement cette attitude qui donne envie de défendre l'autre personne. Tu vois de quoi je parle? Cesse de d'emmerder Marian, Avery.

-Et toi, Avens, qui a tu vu mourir? Fit-il en riant.

-Un ami et mes parents. Satisfait de la réponse, Avery? Cracha le jeune homme.

Il se détourna et partit à grandes enjambées non sans entendre une claque retentissante et des pas qui le rattrapèrent. Il eut un petit sourire à la pensée de l'égo malmené du futur mangemort et sifflota joyeusement tandis que Lily parvenait à sa hauteur. Une voix les héla et ils se retournèrent en riant, et reprirent un peu leur sérieux mais gardèrent un visage ouvert en voyant Marian Hood venir dans leur direction, un peu essoufflée:

-Je tenais à vous dire merci, vous m'avez bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Et puis votre gifle était magnifique!

-Tu, fit brusquement Lily, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Lily.

-Moi c'est Harry ajouta aimablement le Serpentard.

-Je suis Marian. Je dois y aller, encore merci!

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en souriant puis rentrèrent dans le château à leur tour pour se rendre au cours qui promettait d'être mortellement ennuyant de DCFM. Heureusement qu'on était samedi, l'après-midi serait libre pensa Harry en s'apitoyant légèrement sur son sort en pensant au prochain cours. Par chance, le professeur se contenta d'exposer les forces et les faiblesses d'une chimère qui n'avait pas de points faibles selon lui alors que d'après Harry qui fit passer un petit papier à Lily et Luna comme quoi, la chimère étant un animal qui aimait la nuit, avait les yeux fragiles à une puissante lumière et on pouvait donc éblouir une chimère en lançant un très fort Lumos et lancer une fausse explosion odorante, qui brouillait les sens de la créature pendant très peu de temps mais cela suffisait à vous enfuir pour un endroit en sécurité.

Le cours passa lentement entre stupidités du professeur, ricanements de la part des élèves, bavardages entre filles et prise de notes pour certaines personnes idiotes, ou encore complot de la part des Maraudeurs. Bref tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentit et le petit groupe se dépêcha de se rejoindre pour aller manger à la table des poufsouffles où ceux qui la connaissaient, présentèrent Marian aux autres, qui hocha poliment la tête et retourna à sa conversation. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et continuèrent leur discussion:

-Et donc, c'est à ce moment-là que notre Lily a giflé ce crétin d'Avery.

La tablée éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que Nymphadora remette sur le tapis le sujet de ce matin:

-Alors Harry, quand commencent les leçons?

-Oh, vous n'avez pas abandonné, hein? Fit-il d'une petite voix dans la vaine tentative de les apitoyer pour qu'ils dérivent, voire oublient, le sujet.

-Non, non fit la métamorphage en agitant le doigt, tu ne nous auras pas comme ça. Tu vas nous apprendre à nous défendre, exactement comme tu l'as enseigné en Australie, non mais!

-Ok, ok apaisa t-il en levant les deux mains. Je me rends. Que dites-vous que les leçons débutent après le repas?

-D'accord intervint Anthony, mais dans quelle salle?

-Hum fit Luna d'un air mystérieux, j'ai peut-être une idée, il y a une pièce que j'ai découverte avec l'aide des Nargoles, elle est au septième étage. Alors?

-Comme pour la salle commune des Gryffondors, on devra éviter la bande à Potter mais je suis d'accord soupira Lily.

Le reste du groupe signifia son accord et ils mangèrent tous silencieusement, attendant de voir la mystérieuse salle de Luna.

* * *

><p>Bon un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent mais je vous le devais bien x)<p>

Comme promis une mini-brouille entre Harry et Lily mais elle est très importante pour la suite de leur relations.

Bref prochain chapitre, matchs de quidditch et Harry professeur ^^"

Bon, bon, bon, **RAR:**

**Felinness** Tant mieux si je suis originale, j'aime x) Et si j'aime les voyages dans le temps, j'aime m'éloigner des clichés (mais pas trop non plus)^^ Ah oui j'ai longtemps hésité entre mettre Sirius comme concierge ou gardien de la bibliothèque! (je plaisante ^^) Oh le cours de DCFM ne restera pas longtemps pourri mais je n'en dis pas plus (j'aime les mystères). Quand à James et Sirius, ils devraient grandir plus vite qu'on ne le pense, néanmoins leur esprit blagueur ne s'effacera pas comme ça ^^

Quand à Peter, eh bien, il n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, et j'hésite encore sur ce que je vais en faire. Mais en tout cas, pas un pseudo-lâche qui a trahi ses amis parce qu'il était mis à l'écart Et pour moi, on fait ses choix en connaissance de cause (en même temps, je n'ai jamais été menacée de mort, ni vécu sous un climat de terreur ^^" )

Pour Severus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'à la fin de la cinquième année, il a cassé son amitié avec Lily et puisqu'Harry noue facilement avec elle, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de le connaitre. Mais patience, Sevy est un vrai serpentard qui sait où se trouve son intérêt^^

Guerre de blagues, mouais non, Harry est mature (peut-être un peu trop) mais sait-on jamais si il prenait l'envie à Luna et Lily de se venger *sifflote*

Et oui, c'est le destin des héros, toujours se battre contre le mal et les auteurs sadiques! mouhahaha ... Hem.

**Maximilien** Merci ^^ Et peut-être x) Je n'en dirais pas plus mais le Noël de Luna et d'Harry promettra bien des surprises.

**OoOXylionOoO:** Merci, ça me fait plaisir et ça me touche que tu donnes une review à chaque chapitre ^^

**klaude:** Et oui Dumby débloque toujours autant, et Narcissa va entrer tout doucement dans une belle période de doute ^^"

**sheltan**: De facto, Voldy-chou et Dumby-chou, s'amusent à lui pourrir la vie, chacun à leur manière.

**Elvira-Baba**: Et oui, ma Lily joue au Quidditch! J'en avais marre que la jeune fille soit une seconde Hermione, toujours plongée dans les livres et ayant peur du Quidditch et de voler! Et bien non, ma Lily sait voler^^ ... Elle fait un peu Mary-Sue, non? Enfin pas d'inquiètude, elle n'ets pas parfaite non plus 'sauf pour James, hi!)

**elo-didie:** Oui Dumbledore est un peu, beaucoup, cinglé mais il a une idée derrière la tête ce vieux fou, et ceci Harry le sait ^^ Mais ça rendrait n'importe qui fou d'avoir un directeur pareil^^

**driftchris:** Vie privée? Késaco? Non je plaisante mais je préfère donner la réaction des Maraudeurs et des spectateurs en général lors du prochain match du Quidditch, qui devrait lieu dans le prochain chapitre ^^


	10. Nouvelle AD & match de Quidditch

_Hello à tous, _

_Ca faisait lontemps^^ J'explique les raisons plus bas mais en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_PS: J'ai réécrit mon profil, si cela vous amuse d'aller faire un tour... x=)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle AD &amp; match de Quidditch.<strong>

Ils parvinrent joyeusement vers la mystérieuse salle de Luna qui n'était pas aussi mystérieuse pour Harry et la regardèrent faire des allers et retours devant une tapisserie représentant un homme apprenant à danser à des trolls. Des hoquets s'entendirent quand une porte apparut soudainement et Luna en l'ouvrant, fit:

-Magie, magie! (1)

Harry dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et pénétra le premier dans la pièce. Luna avait bien fait les choses, la salle ressemblait maintenant à une vraie salle d'entraînement, avec des mannequins, des mesureurs de précisions pour expérimenter la visée et la puissance de leur sort, et divers artefacts utiles à la DCFM, et enfin une grande bibliothèque.

Pendant que les autres regardaient la salle avec admiration, Harry s'approcha nonchalamment de Luna et ils discutèrent un moment de ce qu'ils allaient devoir enseigner pendant les séances et surtout comment renommer leur petit groupe car il était hors de question de reprendre le nom d'AD, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

-Bon, je propose que chacun expose ses motivations et ses objectifs puis on se choisira un nom. C'est correct? Questionna Harry.

Ils opinèrent puis s'assirent sur le sol. Les uns après les autres, ils prononcèrent pourquoi ils voulaient apprendre, les motivations allaient de 'je veux progresser en DCFM' à 'je veux botter le cul de Voldemort' en passant par 'je veux être suffisamment forte pour défendre ceux que j'aime'. Bref leur petit groupe donna toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour entreprendre ces leçons. Puis Luna frappa dans ses mains:

-Maintenant nous avons besoin d'un nom, rien qu'à nous. Qui représente notre envie de se battre et notre lien d'amitié. Des idées?

-Eh bien fit Eleanore après un moment de silence, que pensez-vous de la Brigade? Je m'explique dit-elle après avoir surpris les coups d'œil intrigués, la Brigade est le nom de base de La Pléiade qui comme vous savez représente sept poètes français, mais c'est également un amas d'étoiles. Nous sommes sept amis et même si nous groupe s'agrandira, on est un un peu, la base, je dirais. Et comme la Pléiade, c'est un peu... heu, féminin? Délicat? Alors que la Brigade c'est un peu plus fort, et plus approprié pour un groupe de défense, enfin je pense finit-elle troublée.

-J'aime beaucoup adopta Nymphadora après un moment de silence. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on restera toujours amis, quoiqu'il arrive?

Luna et Harry échangèrent un rapide regard troublé, eux savaient, qu'ils partiraient dans deux ans, mais ils acquiescèrent avec les autres. Et à l'unanimité, ils acceptèrent leur nouveau nom bien que Layla tint à ajouter Unité pur représentation de leurs liens. Ce qui donnait la Brigade de l'Unité ou autrement dit la B.U, ce qui était très pratique pour parler du groupe en toute tranquillité.

Ils poursuivirent la séance en toute tranquillité, plaisantant allègrement mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne travaillaient pas dur. Nymphadora se révéla très vite douée pour lancer des sorts et les boucliers bien que l'esquive ne soit pas son fort. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle serait une Auror puissante et redoutable. Les autres avaient besoin de travailler la puissance et la précision mais le niveau restait plus que correct avec le défilé de professeurs incompétents qu'ils avaient subis.

* * *

><p>Les journées de cours défilaient et on arriva début novembre. Deux jours après la pleine lune, on put voir l'actuelle petite amie de Rémus le gifler violemment et le traiter de monstre en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Toutes les filles foudroyèrent du regard la bécasse qui avait osé briser le cœur d'un des Maraudeurs et on pu dire que la vie allait être très dure pour Rachel Chen, les prochains jours.<p>

Harry ne faisait pas attention aux diverses rumeurs qui alimentaient la Grande Salle et qui supposait la raison de la dispute entre les deux amants et le pourquoi de la rancœur de la jeune fille envers le garçon aux yeux d'ambres. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin d'ailleurs, il avait peu ou prou deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme avait dû découvrir la lycanthropie de Rémus et ne pas la supporter. Il secoua la tête avec dépit. Les gens pouvaient parfois être très intolérants envers leurs semblables. Mais Harry était bien plus curieux pour savoir comment le directeur avait fait taire Chen et préserver le secret du Maraudeur.

Nymphadora se pencha vers le petit groupe et lui chuchota d'un air sérieux:

-Je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure Harry?

Il la regarda un peu surpris mais opina avec un petit sourire. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une salle de classe vide, après les cours. La journée passa rapidement et Harry se rendit avec un peu de retard au point de rendez-vous. Il poussa la porte de la salle et entendit rapidement des pleurs poussés par une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol. Reconnaissant son amie, il balança son sac et se précipita à coté d'elle.

Arrivé à proximité de la jeune fille, il hésita, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les autres et deviner leurs sentiments. Cependant un sanglot plus fort que les autres le décida et il enlaça la jeune fille maladroitement mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Après quelques minutes, Nymphadora se calma et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main puis lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait d'une voix timide:

-Tu vas penser que je suis ridicule, par Merlin je suis ridicule! Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je vais y …

-Chut, Nym, chut! La retint Harry doucement. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe et je te dirais si c'est ridicule ou pas.

-Nym? Releva la jeune fille un peu apaisée.

-Eh bien, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom et Nym même si c'est les premières lettres de ton prénom, ce n'est pas la même prononciation. Expliqua Harry. Je n'aime pas t'appeler Tonks, cela me paraît trop impersonnel. Et puis je n'appelle pas les gens que j'aime bien par leur nom de famille.

-Tu appelles les Maraudeurs par leurs noms, cela veut-il dire que tu ne les aimes pas? Demanda d'une petite voix la Poufsouffle.

Harry soupesa sa réponse, pressentant qu'elle aurait une grande importance sur la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, je les trouve un peu immature. Je n'apprécie guère Pettigrow, il me répugne un peu, quand à Potter et Black s'ils voulaient bien grandir un peu et cesser de voir le monde en noir et blanc, ils sont tout à fait fréquentables. Et je crois que Rémus Lupin, est quelqu'un de bien, qui a trop longtemps souffert de la solitude je pense, et qui donc aujourd'hui détourne le regard un peu trop facilement, de ses amis quand ils font quelque chose de répréhensible, mais à part çà, c'est une personne formidable.

Nymphadora Tonks esquissa un sourire et changea totalement de sujet.

-J'ai entendu parler de ton éclat en DCFM, sur les lycanthropes.

-Comme toute l'école bougonna le jeune homme.

-En effet fit-elle en riant, puis reprenant plus sérieusement. Je suppose que tu n'as donc rien contre les loups-garous?

-Non fit Harry en masquant un sourire, il avait deviné où elle voulait en venir. Un de mes oncles d'adoption était un lycanthrope et je n'ai jamais connu personne plus douce, calme et gentille. Qu'il se transforme en bête sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune ne changeait pas l'opinion que j'avais de lui.

Nymphadora renifla et se cala un peu plus contre son ami.

-J'ai découvert qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école et je le connais un petit peu et je crois... je crois...

-Tu crois que tu es amoureuse de Rémus?

La jeune fille fit une très bonne imitation du poisson devant la réponse de son ami et Harry éclata de rire. Après quelques secondes la poufsouffle le rejoignit dans son rire et ils laissèrent éclater leur joie dans la salle de classe pendant quelques minutes.

La jeune fille reprit difficilement son souffle mais finit par redevenir sérieuse et lui demanda d'une petite voix comment il savait ça.

- Eh bien fit Harry en souriant affectueusement, mon parrain était un grand séducteur quand il était au collège et il interprète le comportement des gens en permanence, séquelle de son métier d'Auror. Ainsi en voyant qu'on devenait amis, il t'a scrutée à la loupe, toi et tous les autres pour vous connaître un peu mieux, même de loin et il s'est aperçu que tu étais tombée amoureuse de Rémus, ou du moins il le supposait. Il me l'a dit et voilà comment je le sais. Rien de bien sorcier plaisanta le jeune homme.

La jeune Poufsouffle lui fit un sourire hésitant et demanda à Harry ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Eh bien j'étais quasiment sûre que tu avais remarqué la lycanthropie de Rémus et je crois qu'on a tous les deux, une réelle idée de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, et du pourquoi cette fille a rejeté mon Maraudeur.

-Ton Maraudeur? Releva Harry.

-Oui.. Non..enfin tu … comprends quoi! ...Mais... s'embrouilla Nymphadora.

-Je capte cinq sur cinq, affirma le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Mais ma petite Nym, je me demande si tu es réellement amoureuse de Rémus ou si c'est de l'image qu'il projette. Je sais que tu n'es pas une groupie ajouta t-il hâtivement en voyant les yeux de son amie virer au noir, mais tu ne le connais pas si bien que cela, tu ne crois pas?

-Si tu as peut-être raison, fit-elle doucement, comme à regret.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, apprends à connaître Rémus et vois si c'est juste une passade ou autre. Néanmoins rien ne t'empêche d'écarter les autres prétendantes pendant que tu essayes de le séduire ajouta Harry, moqueur.

La jeune fille le frappa légèrement sur le bras et ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. Puis ils discutèrent de la vie à Poudlard, des cours, de la B.U, du parrain de l'Australien et de diverses autres choses quand soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant deux maraudeurs furieux, un troisième mitigé et le dernier dans l'expectative.

_Une demi-heure plus tôt:_

Dans le dortoir des sixième année, quatre jeunes hommes complotaient pour faire une blague sur les Serpentards, enfin trois jeunes hommes discutaient, le quatrième les yeux dans le vague était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait le parc. Voyant cela le brun ébouriffé et portant des lunettes fit un signe à son meilleur ami, un garçon très séduisant qui soupira et dit d'un ton hésitant:

-Tu sais elle ne te méritait pas Rémus.

James Potter grimaça et secoua la tête, sachant déjà quelle serait la réponse de leur ami.

-C'est ma faute. Grâce à votre amitié, j'oublie de temps à autre que les autres personnes ont peur des loups-garous et les méprisent fit-il d'une voix éteinte. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir et ne pas espérer que Rachel m'aime malgré ma condition.

-Tu étais réellement amoureux d'elle, Mus? Demanda précautionneusement le hérisson à lunettes.

-Pas autant que tu l'es de Lily plaisanta t-il faiblement. Je l'aimais bien. Mais bon c'était évident, quelle femme sensée accepterait de sortir avec un loup-garou? Une personne considérée comme un monstre, un paria de la société. Finit-il amèrement.

Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre sans blesser leur ami et sans le faire retomber dans ses idées noires. Mais le garçon aux yeux couleur miel prit conscience du malaise ambiant et souriant faiblement il rejoignit ses amis dans l'élaboration de leur blague. Mais le cœur n'y étant plus, ils abandonnèrent vite jusqu'à ce que le dernier de la bande qui n'avait pas encore pas dit un mot, proposa faiblement qu'ils s'occupent de la carte.

Les yeux des trois autres s'illuminèrent et James Potter s'empressa d'aller chercher dans le double-fond de son tiroir un morceau de parchemin vierge. Les quatre amis se penchèrent sur leur création presque terminée et tentèrent de la finir mais quelque chose clochait et les empêchait d'aboutir. Finalement ce fut Rémus qui trouva ce qui n'allait pas et régla ça par un simple enchantement. Autant dire que quand la carte afficha le plan de Poudlard et les personnes qui y résidaient, les Maraudeurs se jetèrent sur leur quatrième membre dans un grand élan de joie et le pauvre loup-garou fut presque étouffé sous les embrassades de ces amis. Soudain Sirius se releva et attrapa la carte tout en disant malicieusement:

-Eh bien, voyons donc qui est avec qui et qui fait quoi!

-Sirius! Cette carte n'est pas faite pour satisfaire tes instincts de pervers! S'exclama Rémus Lupin.

-Tiens Dumbledore fait les cents pas dans son bureau, McGonagall corrige des copies et Lily est avec Luna dans son dortoir fit Sirius ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son ami. Bouh, cette fille me fout les jetons, elle est trop bizarre! Alors on a qui d'au...

-Sirius? Fit James, inquiet, à son ami qui s'était soudainement figé.

Le visage du concerné se tordit lentement de colère et ces amis se tendirent peu de temps avant qu'il n'explose.

-Qu'est-ce que ce Avens fiche avec ma petite cousine! Je savais qu'ils étaient amis, mais je pensais que Dora aurait assez de jugeote pour ne pas traîner avec lui en privé! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a ensorcelé! Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça sinon! Je vais le tuer!

-Sirius, essaya d'intervenir Rémus tout en ignorant le grondement de son loup intérieur.

-Tout comme il a envoûté Lily, elle ne serait pas ami avec lui! J'en suis certain, elle ne peut pas être ami avec un abruti pareil! Enfin ce type c'est un Serpentard, vil et cruel! Non, c'est impossible!

-Les gars... tenta Rémus une deuxième fois.

Les deux leaders des Maraudeurs n'y firent pas attention et se levèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de classe vide qu'occupaient pour le moment Harry et Nymphadora. Ils furent vite suivis par un Peter impatient et un Rémus inquiet. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe et Sirius ouvrit la porte brusquement qui alla claquer contre le mur faisant relever les têtes des deux personnes présentes dans la salle.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les Maraudeurs visiblement en colère, enfin plutôt Black et Potter. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour se mettre à crier quand Nymphadora se leva souplement et pointa sa baguette sur le quatuor. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et virèrent au noir, tandis que ses yeux devinrent bleus acier et que la forme de son visage se modifia légèrement. Désormais, la véritable apparence de Nymphadora Tonks se tenait devant les cinq hommes et cette dernière semblait furieuse.

-Laisse-moi deviner tes paroles Sirius. Tu allais cracher ton venin sur Harry en prétendant je ne sais quelle ineptie et tu pensais lui donner une leçon. Et tu m'aurais probablement interdit de le voir sous prétexte que c'est un Serpentard et qu'il est méchant, vil, cruel et un futur mangemort. Ai-je tort, Sirius? Déclara t-elle cinglante.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête mais garda la bouche close ne voulant probablement pas enflammer un peu plus sa petite cousine.

-Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tes sermons, tu peux te les garder. Car c'est moi qui ai demandé à Harry de venir dans cette salle pour que je puisse lui demander des conseils sur un problème. C'est moi qui a voulu cette rencontre! Et je t'assure que je vais bien mieux grâce à lui. Car après tout à qui aurais-je pu me confier? Je suis moins proche des autres membres de notre groupe et j'avais besoin d'un avis masculin, ce qui restreignait un peu les choses...

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler! s'insurgea Sirius.

-T'en parler fit la jeune fille après avoir éclaté d'un rire amer. Mais quand dis-moi? Quand toi et tes amis préparez vos blagues, quand vous faites vos devoirs, quand tu encourages James à draguer Lily ou quand tu dragues toi-même? Tu veux que je te dise? Tu es venu dans cette salle persuadé de me sauver, uniquement parce que tu n'aimes pas Harry, si jamais j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais laissé couler. Parce que, mon cher _**cousin**_, tu t'es bien montré absent ces dernières années quand j'avais besoin d'aide ou d'une oreille attentive. Alors maintenant que j'ai un ami avec qui parler, je te prie de me foutre la paix!

Et la jeune fille sortit comme une furie, laissant le pauvre Serpentard seul dans la salle avec quatre Gryffondors plus ou moins en colère. James était toujours furieux, Peter déçu de la tournure des événements, Rémus pensif et Sirius honteux. Il n'était pas fier de sa conduite envers sa petite cousine pendant ses années à Poudlard et Nymphadora lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Il ne reprit même pas ses esprits quand Avens les dépassa d'un pas tranquille mais assista d'un œil désintéressé à l'échange entre James et lui.

-Arrête de tourner autour de Lily, tu ne la mérites pas.

Harry soupira et se massa le cou tout en affichant un air las:

-Tu ne te lasses pas de ce refrain n'est-ce pas? J'ai bien compris que tu étais amoureux de Lily mais sais tu seulement combien tu l'as isolée depuis deux ans? Non sans doute pas et ce n'est pas à moi de te le faire comprendre. Sache juste que Lily est une amie, très proche mais juste une amie. Toi et les autres Maraudeurs vous vivez dans votre petit monde peint en noir et blanc et n'envisagez même pas d'autres couleurs. Vous vivez dans votre petite bulle et ne faites pas attention aux autres. Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement que d'autres personnes humaines respirent le même air que vous? Des fois j'en doute et je ne suis pas le seul. Suffit de voir l'exemple de Nymphadora. Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

Rémus s'écarta pour le laisser passer, tout en sentant son loup gronder de bonheur et d'affection pour le jeunot. Les Maraudeurs ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant un long moment, puis Sirius prit la parole d'un ton hésitant:

-Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il l'a dit mais... peut-être que...

-C'était fondé? Termina James Potter d'un ton brusque.

-Probablement fit Rémus. Il a sûrement exagéré les choses, nous ne sommes pas si arrogants et égoïstes, mais il a un peu raison au fond.

-Certes, mais il nous juge sans nous donner une chance se révolta Sirius. Après tout il ne sait rien de ma famille et de ma vie en général, comme pour chacun de vous! Il voit juste notre immaturité, pas ce que nous sommes réellement!

-Vrai ajouta Peter pour ne pas être en reste.

Les autres garçons acquiescèrent, oubliant consciencieusement le fait qu'ils jugeaient Harry Avens sur son blason et des à-priori. La tension entre les membres s'atténua même si on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient pensifs. État qui dura pendant les jours suivants.

A sa grande surprise, Lily ne reçut aucune avance de Potter, ce qui, elle se l'avouait, était reposant mais que le jeune homme lui manquait un peu, les Serpentards furent exemptés de blagues et Severus Rogue ne fut pas embêté. Bref les Maraudeurs étaient calmes. Puis ils sortirent de leur état végétatif et reprirent le cours de la vie comme avant, bien que Sirius apprit à connaître sa petite cousine et qu'on vit souvent Harry Avens avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Début novembre arriva et le froid commença à s'installer. De nouvelles attaques de Voldemort eurent lieu et la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut annulé. La B.U s'entraînait plus que jamais et tous les membres avaient faits des progrès significatifs, notamment grâce au concours d'Orion qui les entraînait quand il ne surveillait pas sa précieuse bibliothèque. Nymphadora était de loin la meilleure malgré son année de moins et on voyait qu'elle avait la DCFM dans le sang. Les autres membres du groupe étaient aussi forts doués mais il était clair pour tous que la jeune métamorphage était faite pour devenir une excellente auror.<p>

Début novembre fit également connaître les premiers matchs de la saison de Quidditch. Gryffondor affronterait Serdaigle et l'équipe de Poudlard celle des Poufsouffles. Les Serpentard affronteraient l'une des deux équipes perdantes. Les paris étaient lancés et il était clair que l'équipe d'Harry partait largement battue car l'équipe des jaunes et noirs était très forte, presque autant que celle des rouges et ors.

Bien sûr Serdaigle fut vaincu moins grâce à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor qui avait eu du mal à repérer et à avoir le vif, qu'aux poursuiveurs et batteurs qui avaient fait un excellent jeu. C'était visiblement le point fort de l'équipe des rouges et ors.

Puis vint le week-end où le match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Poudlard à celle des Poufsouffles. Les étudiants apprirent la veille que les couleurs de la nouvelle équipe seraient le noir, le bleu, l'argent et l'or. Une couleur pour chaque maison.

Le jour du match, les gradins étaient remplis à craquer, les élèves étant principalement vêtus de jaune et de noir, exceptés les Serpentards qui portaient leurs couleurs habituelles. Sauf et cela fit lever quelques sourcils trois personnes: Narcissa Black, Andréa Zabini et Régulus Black qui répliquèrent d'un air neutre qu'ils soutenaient toujours les gagnants.

Enfin les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain et ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui arbitra ce match contrairement à l'habituelle Mrs Bibine qui se trouvait les gradins, portant fièrement les couleurs de son équipe.

Le petit professeur libéra le vif, attrapa le souaffle et le lança tout en libérant les cognards. Rapidement Lily attrapa la balle rouge et s'empressa de filer à travers le terrain et de marquer les premiers points. L'équipe jaune et noir ne réagit pas tout de suite, étonnée par des adversaires sous-estimés mais se reprit vite et commença à batailler ferme pour gagner des points. Rapidement les scores montèrent de 150 à 100 pour l'équipe de Poudlard mais l'équipe des Poufsouffle remontait au score et il devint clair que seuls les attrapeurs pourraient mettre fin à ce match serré.

Harry cherchait le vif, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son équipe se battre pour gagner des points. Soudain il vit un éclat doré près des gradins des professeurs et il fonça dans cette direction vite suivit par l'attrapeur des jaunes et noirs. Puis le vif plongea et les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude tentaient de se déstabiliser et de faire perdre à l'autre de précieuses secondes. Finalement Harry partit en vrille et réussit à ralentir son adversaire mais faillit percuter le sol. Il se redressa d'un geste souple à la dernière seconde et le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il n'avait pas failli manger l'herbe, il saisit le vif et redressa son bras montrant simplement les petites ailes qui battaient faiblement.

Son équipe explosa de joie ainsi que Mrs Bibine qui étaient bien les seuls à ne pas être blancs face à la descente quasi-suicidaire du Serpentard. Et à cet instant, tous les autres capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch se désolaient secrètement de ne pas avoir un élément pareil dans leur équipe, et de tout faire pour ramener les membres de leur maison dans leur camp.

Finalement le stade explosa en applaudissements et le commentateur annonça le score final de 340 à 110 pour l'équipe de Poudlard.

Le soir même, tout Poudlard bavardait sur le talent de la nouvelle équipe qui avait désormais toutes ses chances, et les capitaines de Quidditch se désolaient d'avoir à rencontrer cette équipe et de ne pas pouvoir recruter les propres membres de leur maison car là-dessus, le professeur Dumbledore avait été très clair. Les membres de l'équipe de Poudlard ne devaient pas être recrutés et qu'il fallait découvrir les talents de ces joueurs plus tôt.

On ne vit pas les membres de cette équipe de la soirée, réfugiés comme ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Ils fêtaient leur victoire tranquillement, entre eux, en dansant et discutant. Le lendemain, ils étaient adulés par tout-Poudlard et tout le monde voulait tout connaître d'eux. Harry et Anthony eurent droit à leurs groupies personnelles ce qui les gênaient beaucoup, et les filles eurent des tas de garçons qui leur tournaient autour. Heureusement cela se calma après quelques jours et la B.U put de nouveau souffler un peu.

Particulièrement ces pauvres Harry et Luna qui entre les cours, les devoirs, la B.U, leur entraînement au Quidditch, celui de la magie sans baguette, de leur maintien de leur condition physique, de leur apprentissage d'Animagus, et pour le garçon des leçons de piano avec sa mère, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et ils commençaient à fatiguer un peu. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

Vers fin Novembre, alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient, Harry rêva de plus en plus de son animal intérieur. Quand il s'endormait, il voyait des pattes de couleur sable couvertes de fourrure, courir dans la forêt. Puis il relevait la tête et apercevait au loin une lueur. Chaque nuit il s'en approchait un peu plus et Harry savait que quand il l'atteindrait, il saurait enfin en quel animal il se métamorphoserait.

Les rêves de Luna étaient dans le même style et son air rêveur s'était accentué quand elle pensait à la sensation de vol, du vent qui ébouriffait ses plumes, de la liberté qu'elle avait. Harry était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux qu'elle puisse explorer les cieux mais se consolait en pensant à ce second animagus qui par chance pourrait peut-être voler.

Quand il avait raconté leurs différents songes à Orion, ce dernier leur avait assuré qu'ils découvriraient leurs animaux avant Noël. En attendant, ils continuaient à tenter de réussir la magie sans baguette. Finalement quelques jours après Orion parvint à soulever une plume. Il ressortit de cet effort essoufflé mais radieux. Les deux jeunes le félicitèrent et se souvinrent que leur Sensei avait prédit que leur tuteur réussirait en premier dû à sa longue pratique de la magie. Les deux étudiants avaient encore un long chemin à faire.

* * *

><p><em>Pour Nym, prononcer Nyme. M'enfin vous faites comme vous voulez^^<em>

_Oui, oui, je sais j'ai été absente très longtemps, mais j'ai pas eu Internet pendant deux mois (Ah, les joies des vacances^^) et j'ai été très occupée par la fac. Donc le rythme des parutions restera très irrégulier, mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits et il faut juste que je relise et corrige^^_

_Je voulais faire des réponses au reviews mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, donc je me contente de vous dire à tous un grand merci! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous lire^^_

_**Petit jeu:** Harry découvrira son animagus au prochain chapitre et je vous propose d'essayer de deviner quel est cet animal. Celui qui trouvera en premier aura le droit soit de me demander une scène à faire en particulier dans les prochains chapitres, soit de me faire écrire un OS. Comme, il voudra^^_


	11. Animagus et prise de tête

**Animagus et prise de tête**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry s'était couché tôt pour récupérer un peu de son emploi du temps surchargé, il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Légèrement désorienté, il tenta de savoir ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait de mauvais rêves. Grâce à occlumencie, ses cauchemars avaient nettement diminués. Harry allait se recoucher quand il entendit un gémissement venu du mur du fond. Il se leva, s'enveloppa de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rapprocha du lit le plus rapproché du mur, celui de Nott. Celui-ci semblait en proie à un mauvais rêve mais Harry n'y aurait pas fait plus attention que cela, s'il n'avait pas remarqué du sang, coulant sur le drap. Nott semblait être coupé de partout.

Harry soupira puis lança un Assurdiato autour d'eux avant d'enlever sa cape et de tendre la main pour toucher l'autre Serpentard. A peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée droit sur lui. Le jeune homme leva les mains en guise de paix et désigna d'un geste du menton les coupures plus ou moins profondes qui parcouraient le corps de son camarade.

Ce dernier se renfrogna et l'envoya sèchement balader. Harry ne se démonta pas et lui dit à voix basse que ses gémissements l'avaient réveillé et qu'il avait deux choix. Qu'il raconte tout à Mrs Pomfresh en l'amenant de force à l'infirmerie ou qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Nott grogna un peu mais dit succinctement qu'il s'agissait d'un duel d'honneur entre deux élèves.

'Bien sûr et moi je suis la réincarnation de Merlin!' songea Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nott se rembrunit un peu plus en voyant qu'il ne le croyait pas mais ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet. L'ancien sauveur du monde sorcier ne le força pas plus mais insista pour qu'il se fasse soigner. En effet son condisciple perdait des petites quantités de sang régulièrement et sans renouvellement, il risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes.

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas voir l'infirmière, pourquoi ne pas aller rencontrer mon parrain? Il ne te posera aucune question si je lui demande et saura te soigner suffisamment pour que tu ne meures pas dans la nuit finit-il sarcastique.

-Ok bougonna Nott, mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Le grand jeune homme pâle fut obligé de se reposer sur l'épaule d'Harry et laissa échapper quelques gémissements pendant le trajet. Visiblement la douleur était plus forte que ce que l'ancien Gryffondor pensait. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le tableau des appartements d'Orion et le filleul prononça le mot de passe 'Échappées nocturnes' d'une voix légèrement amusée et très lasse.

Il déposa Nott dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée qu'il ralluma d'un coup de baguette et alla chercher son parrain à qui il expliqua la situation à voix basse. Pour sa gouverne, ce dernier ne posa aucune question inutile et se dirigea rapidement vers le jeune garçon au teint maladif. Il l'examina un moment puis entraîna Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Il a subi un Doloris en plus d'un vieux sortilège de magie noire. Il va falloir que tu prépares une potion de régénération sanguine, je m'occuperais de la potion anti-douleur. Puis je jetterais le contre-sort. Dans certaines circonstances, avoir grandi dans une famille dévouée à la magie noire est une bénédiction, finit-il avec un peu d'amertume.

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry alla voler quelques ingrédients dans la réserve de Slughorn, beaucoup moins protégée que celle de Rogue et commença à préparer sa potion. Il échoua une première fois, mais obtint le résultat demandé à la seconde.

Il donna le remède à son parrain et regarda celui-ci administrer la potion anti-douleur à Nott avant de refermer les plaies et de lui faire boire la potion de régénération sanguine.

-Écoutes-moi bien, Nott. Je vais te donner des flacons de ces deux potions que tu devras prendre à intervalles réguliers. Je ne peux rien faire pour le Doloris que tu as subi et tu risques de ressentir des effets résiduels pendant quelques jours. Je ne suis pas médecin et j'ai fait de mon mieux mais si jamais tu as des problèmes durant la semaine, je te demandes d'aller voir Pomfresh, ou moi, si tu ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'elle sache ce qui s'est passé dit-il en soupirant.

Après l'avoir remercié, les deux étudiants retournèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et une fois dans leur chambre, Harry fit un signe de tête à Nott pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son lit. Le blessé posa la main sur son bras pour l'arrêter et lui murmura:

-Que veux-tu?

-En échange? Demanda Harry à voix basse. Rien.

-Aucun Serpentard n'aide par simple générosité chuchota Nott, méfiant.

-Alors j'ai dû être Gryffondor dans une autre vie ironisa l'Élu.

L'autre garçon le laissa partir et alla se coucher, un air neutre cachant sa perplexité face au comportement de son condisciple sur son visage. Harry, lui, se rendormit facilement, étant très fatigué par son emploi du temps de fou. Promis, il passerait la moitié de ces prochaines vacances à dormir.

Une fois emporté au pays des songes, l'ancien Potter se retrouva de nouveau dans la forêt. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la lumière et cette nuit-là enfin, il l'atteignit. C'était en fait, la fin de la forêt et son animal continuait de courir quand à la grande surprise du rêveur, il prit son envol. Harry fut comme éjecté de l'animal et enfin, il put contempler ce qui serait son Animagus. S'il avait été dans le monde réel, il aurait actuellement la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, image vivante de la surprise. Son animal intérieur était un griffon!

Soudain la sonnerie d'un réveil retentit et Harry sortit de ses rêves avec un grand sourire idiot qui aurait pu lui valoir des moqueries si les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Il s'habilla dans un état second et descendit déjeuner. Quand pour la seconde fois, il versa du jus d'orange dans son thé, Régulus n'y tint plus et laissa échapper un petit rire. Surpris, Harry le regarda niaisement ce qui fit redoubler son rire, et provoqua ceux de Narcissa, d'Andréa et d'Éleanore. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on se moquait de lui et c'est charitablement l'italienne qui lui expliqua:

-On dirait que tu t'es pris un coup de lune, Avens. Ou que dans la nuit, tu t'es découvert amoureux et maintenant tu as l'air aussi stupide que Potter!

-Eh bien, merci fit Harry un peu vexé, remarquant distraitement son parrain sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle.

Malheureusement pour lui, les Serpentards n'avaient pas été les seuls à remarquer son air neuneu, ses amis aussi, et les personnes qui étaient un tantinet observatrices pouvaient remarquer que les discussions allaient bon train chez les amis du nouveau Serpentard.

_Du coté des Griffondors:_

Lily mordait dans sa tartine avec appétit quand elle leva les yeux et vit l'air stupide qu'affichait son 'grand-frère'. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée et quand elle eut repris assez de souffle, elle donna un coup de coude à sa voisine, qui leva les yeux à son tour et explosa d'un rire léger. Lily fut entrainée par Luna dans son fou rire et à la table des rouges et ors, les autres élèves purent voir deux sixièmes années, se tenir les côtes tellement elles riaient, pendant que leurs voisins les regardaient comme si elles étaient folles. En effet, eux, ne voyaient pas particulièrement quelque chose de comique dans la salle.

_Du coté des Serdaigles:_

Layla et Anthony discutaient tranquillement sur les lois de Gamp relatives à la métamorphose quand ils entendirent des petits rires, provenant de la table des verts et argents. Ils se retournèrent et eurent un petit sourire moqueur face à l'air décontenancé qu'arborait leur camarade face à ses compagnons verts et argents. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, se promettant de tout savoir sur l'incident et se retournèrent pour manger à nouveau tranquillement et deviser sereinement. Après tout ils étaient des Serdaigles et ils avaient une réputation à tenir. On pouvait néanmoins apercevoir de temps à autre des petits sourires narquois leurs effleurer les lèvres.

_Du coté des Poufsouffles:_

La pauvre Nymphadora se sentait un peu seule à la table des noirs et jaunes avant que les Maraudeurs ne la rejoignent, son cousin en tête.

-Nos directeurs de maison respectifs sont d'accord pour cette fois, précisa Sirius avec un sourire contrit.

Tonks secoua la tête puis soupira devant la tête devenue suppliante, de son cousin (comment faisait-il pour avoir cette tête-là? On avait l'impression d'avoir un mignon petit chiot devant soi à qui l'on ne pouvait rien refuser!) et résignée, leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Sirius prit place à coté d'elle, Potter et Pettigrow en face, et Rémus prit la seule place restante, c'est à dire à sa droite. La jeune fille rougit mais se souvint des conseils de son ami et fit comme si de rien n'était. En parlant de son Serpentard préféré...

-Pas un mot sur mes amis prévint Nymphadora, ou vous devrez expliquer à vos groupies, et toi à Lily, Potter, pourquoi vous êtes soudainement devenus eunuques. Clair?

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent rapidement mais Sirius tenta tout de même voir si elle était sérieuse.

-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même?

-Oh si assura Tonks, et avec une lame rouillée!

Les Maraudeurs tressaillirent, s'échangèrent des regards inquiets et restèrent calmes. Une fois le premier froid passé, ils devisèrent joyeusement pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille aperçoive Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud et c'est Rémus qui dû lui taper dans le dos pour réussir à la faire respirer de nouveau. Une fois son souffle repris, elle repartit dans une crise de fou rire et pleura tellement elle riait. Finalement sa fourchette tomba et glissa sous la table des jaunes et noirs, lui permettant de reprendre son calme. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait dos à Harry, elle pressentait que sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu récupérer ses esprits.

Au-dessus de la table, des Maraudeurs médusés regardèrent la jeune fille s'engouffrer sous la table comme si elle avait aperçut le Saint Graal. Ce fut James Potter qui exprima la pensée de tous, en faisant le signe de folie près de sa tête. Après avoir digéré la conduite de sa cousine, Sirius haussa les épaules et se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand la jeune fille sortit de sous la table, levant sa fourchette tel un trophée, le hérisson et le loup-garou échangèrent un regard résigné tout en pensant que, elle aussi, c'était une Black.

_A la table des professeurs:_

Orion, heureusement pour sa santé ne buvait et ne mangeait rien, au moment où son filleul entra dans la salle. Il dû prendre énormément sur lui, une fois le premier instant de surprise passé, pour cacher un fou rire naissant. Mais le directeur fit éclater toutes ses bonnes résolutions, en se penchant vers lui, les yeux malicieux:

-Votre filleul aurait-il enfin compris qu'il était amoureux de la jeune Luna?

Orion n'y tint plus et s'excusant d'une voix étranglée, se dépêcha de sortir de la salle pour rire à son aise.

Toute la journée, Harry dû subir les taquineries de ses amis et c'est finalement Luna, le prenant en pitié, qui le sortit de là, en assurant aux autres qu'ils avaient des lettres à envoyer en Australie. Ne laissant pas échapper cette occasion, le jeune homme attrapa la main de son amie et parcourut à toute allure les couloirs en se dirigeant vers la volière.

Une fois arrivés à destination, c'est un Harry plein de gratitude qui se tourna vers une Luna essoufflée par la course du jeune homme. En effet, il n'avait pas couru lentement! Devant le rouge de ses joues, et ses yeux brillants, Harry se surprit à se dire combien la jeune fille était mignonne. Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces drôles de pensées, et s'installa sur une des fenêtres de la volière, reprenant doucement son souffle, et la regarda s'asseoir à même le sol.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent à leurs places, savourant le calme qui régnait dans ce lieu. Puis Harry commença à sentir une vague de mélancolie monter en lui. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était dans ce monde et moins de six mois c'étaient écoulés dans le sien. Les personnes d'ici étaient sympathiques et attachants mais les gens de son monde, de son époque lui manquait cruellement, particulièrement Hermione et Rémus. Il se languissait de sa sœur de cœur, et les sages conseils de son oncle lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Il s'étonnait de moins ressentir l'absence de Ron, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné au rouquin de l'avoir cru capable de mettre son nom dans la coupe pour la gloire et l'argent. Enfin, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance à ce moment présent.

Après qu'une demi-heure silencieuse soit passée, Luna se releva et proposa à Harry d'aller faire un tour du coté de chez Orion. Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils se rendirent d'un pas normal pour lui et sautillant pour la jeune fille, vers leur tuteur.

Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent confortablement et attendirent Orion en discutant des cours, de leurs emplois du temps démentiels, et de la fatigue qui en résultait. Enfin le tableau pivota laissant entrer l'homme, qui lança un regard surpris mais emplit d'affection sur les deux jeunes. Puis il s'installa face à eux et attaqua malicieusement:

-Eh bien mon cher filleul, à quoi cet air rêveur de cette si douce matinée a t-il été dû? Eussiez-vous été touché par une douce folie durant cette magnifique nuit?

Harry regarda son parrain les yeux ronds, devant son langage désuet qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans la bouche de son parrain, et faussement attristé, se tourna vers Luna,:

- Ça y est. Orion est bon pour l'asile, nous l'avons perdu.

- Pauvre de lui! Renchérit Luna.

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle les jeunes, mais ce n'est pas moi qui avait la tête dans les nuages tout à l'heure.

-Eh bien pour dire toute la vérité, il m'est arrivé un truc follement excitant cette nuit! J'ai enfin su quelle était ma forme d'Animagus!

Luna et Sirius s'exclamèrent de joie et me pressèrent de questions. Il les laissa mariner encore un petit peu dans leur jus, puis il leur annonça qu'il pourrait se transformer en griffon. Cependant il ajouta, perplexe:

-Je croyais que les griffons avaient un corps de lion, une tête d'aigle et une queue de dragon. Alors que moi je ne suis qu'un lion avec des ailes. On m'explique?

Pour le coup, Sirius prit un air intrigué et annonça qu'il ferait des recherches. Puis ils se tournèrent en bloc vers Luna qui sourit et prévint qu'elle aurait l'air probablement aussi béate d'ici trois-quatre jours.

Puis les deux hommes racontèrent à la jeune fille ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit. Elle confirma que c'était étrange que Nott soit déjà marqué à son âge et qu'il était bizarre que Dumbledore n'ait pris aucune mesure, tout au moins, un semblant de surveillance. La théorie de l'espion, comme Rogue dans leur monde, se tenait de plus en plus.

Mais ils abandonnèrent le sujet pour passer à celui plus réjouissant de Noël et des préparatifs, et d'autres sujets légers. Ils dinèrent tous les trois, comme une famille. Un peu avant le couvre-feu, les deux étudiants repartirent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Là où Luna fut assaillie par une furie rousse exigeant de savoir où elle était, Harry fut accueilli par un silence froid. Il soupira légèrement et se posa au coin du feu pour finir de lire le livre offert par Luna. Il fut rejoint par Nott qu'il ignora mais l'autre Serpentard ne le comptait pas le laisser tranquille.

- En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un?

-Aurais-je dû? Répondit Harry.

-Non. Fit le garçon, catégorique.

-Alors pourquoi venir?

-Ne fais pas de recherches sur moi, imposa son condisciple.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en entendant la menace subtile pas si subtil que ça, en fin de compte. C'était ça un Serpentard? Il songea que si lui-même avait été à Gryffondor, il aurait réagi au quart de tour et se serait battu ou alors aurait lancé une provocation. Mais aujourd'hui, il était dans la maison des verts et argents.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pourquoi? Questionna Nott, méfiant.

-J'ai une idée de la situation.

-Tu es tombé faux.

-Si tu le dis, s'amusa l'Élu.

-Je l'affirme.

Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et continua posément sa lecture. Il finit par reposer son bouquin, bailla très légèrement et s'en alla dormir, ignorant toujours son camarade. Si Nott avait des questions qu'il les pose. Ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Pendant ce temps, une tornade rousse, kidnappait la pauvre jeune fille blonde, une amie à ce qu'il paraîtrait. Elle l'amena au coin du feu et se planta à coté d'elle, bras croisés.

-Alors où étiez vous, Harry et toi?

-On était chez Orion, on avait besoin de se retrouver un peu tous les trois.

-Je vois. J'espère que c'était sympa. Harry est ok? On l'a peut-être un peu embêté, aujourd'hui.

-Il ne vous en veut pas, il avait juste besoin de parler avec Orion.

-Mais bien sûr. S'insinua une voix ironique dans la conversation. Le petit Avens a eu besoin de consolation...

Lily se retourna d'un bloc et s'apprêta à incendier et à gifler celui qui les dérangeait quand Luna répliqua d'une voix calme, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les flammes:

-Tu ne comprends pas Black. Tu es empli de préjugés, aveugle au monde qui t'entoure. Tout est noir, tout est blanc. Pas de gris, pas de couleurs.

Tu ne réalises pas que cela ne fait quelques mois que j'ai perdu mon père et ma mère et que même si pour Harry cela fait des années, cela fait toujours aussi mal. Tu ne comprends pas la douleur qu'on éprouve.

Aux vacances de Noël, tout le monde repartira dans son foyer, vivant les fêtes avec leur famille. Ma famille c'est Harry et Orion, maintenant.

Je sais que tu as été renié par la tienne pour tes idées contraire à l'idéologie des Black, mais tu as une nouvelle famille avec les Potter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre combien c'est douloureux de ne pas pourvoir se confier à sa mère sur des sujets graves ou futiles, de ne pouvoir rire avec son père quand il vous fait une mauvaise blague ou de lui faire un câlin quand tu as besoin d'être rassurée. Non, ceux qui ont encore leurs parents ne peuvent pas comprendre, leur chance, l'envie d'avoir de nouveau cette famille de ceux qui sont orphelins.

Et par Merlin, je souhaite qu'ils ne comprennent jamais! C'est tellement dur de vivre avec cette douleur Black. Ça te pèse chaque jour un peu plus sur le cœur, une douleur qui ne cicatrise pas. Ne cicatrisera jamais tout à fait.

Orion est génial, il fait de son mieux. Mais mes parents me manquent. Chaque jour ça me mine un peu plus. Je sais que pour Harry c'est la même chose. S'il a un père, il n'a jamais connu l'étreinte douce et attentive d'une mère. Ou sa colère quand il fait une bêtise, ou son inquiétude face à une maladie ou une mauvaise chute. Ou tout autre chose que fait une mère.

La jeune fille se leva et se retourna face aux Gryffondors qui paraissaient statufiés.

-Oui, de temps à autre, on a besoin d'Orion, de lui parler, pour s'assurer qu'il est là. Juste présent. Qu'il n'est pas mort, et ne mourra pas avant longtemps. On est loin de notre pays, vous nous détestez pour la majeure partie, alors il est normal qu'on ait besoin de réconfort. C'est une chose que les gens sensés comprennent.

Elle se détourna pour monter vers son dortoir mais avant de poser le pied sur la première marche, elle fit demi-tour et dit d'une voix très triste:

- Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire, Black? Ce qui fait la plus mal? C'est que nous serons seuls pour la fête des Mères. Pendant que vous serez embrassés, cajolés, câlinés, nous, on restera avec Orion qui essaiera de faire de son mieux pour nous égayer pendant cette journée.

Puis Luna monta enfin dans son dortoir laissant la salle commune dans un silence total. Seule Lily, les larmes aux yeux, se leva et partit à la suite de la jeune fille.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent un temps dans la salle, le temps que les murmures reprennent puis montèrent à leur tour dans leur dortoir. Il se couchèrent en silence, chacun d'eux plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Rémus songeait que la vie à Poudlard, changeait doucement mais sûrement grâce aux deux nouveaux et à leur parrain. Il prenait conscience de tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris auparavant. Il était persuadé que Sirius commençait lentement à changer sous l'impulsion des deux jeunes, et James ne tarderait pas à suivre le même chemin. Lui-même évoluait, il était plus ouvert, moins sur la défensive et songeait de plus en plus à rester neutre dans les querelles opposant James et Sirius contre Avens. En parlant de cet étrange Serpentard, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son loup semblait l'apprécier si fort. Il était sûr que lui n'était pas un loup-garou alors pourquoi le considérer comme un membre de sa meute? C'est sur ses considérations qu'il s'endormit.

_Ailleurs:_

-Tu les surveilles beaucoup, ma fille.

-Je les aime bien, père répondit la jeune déesse.

-Je l'avais compris Athéna, répondit avec amusement le vieil homme.

-Ils sont attachants, et ça me fait mal de me dire qu'ils vont passer par tant d'épreuves.

-C'est nécessaire et tu le sais. Le monde magique a besoin d'être secoué, et il seront les seuls capables de le faire, dit doucement Zeus.

-Je sais soupira la déesse. Sinon je ne les aurais pas envoyé dans ce monde pour apprendre.

-Hum. A ce propos, je crois qu'Ouranos te cherche. Il n'est pas très content que tu as empiété sur ses prérogatives. Tu sais bien que le contrôle des mondes, c'est son domaine. Particulièrement quand ça touche à l'Atlantide prévint le dieu.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose protesta Athéna.

-Jeune fille, c'est à ton arrière grand-père que tu expliqueras ceci, et préviens-moi avant, histoire que je parte loin d'ici pendant un moment.

-Oui papa, fit sarcastiquement la déesse.

_Dans le monde d'origine:_

Albus Dumbledore regardait la neige tomber sur le parc de Poudlard avec mélancolie. Ces derniers mois avaient été très durs pour tout le monde mais particulièrement pour les amis d'Harry, Rémus et Minerva. Et pour Xénophilius Lovegood. Seul son journal semblait l'intéresser désormais et personne n'arrivait à le sortir de ses idées noires. Et lui bien sûr, avait beaucoup de peine. Mais il faisait face comme il le pouvait avec ses responsabilités en tant que Directeur de Poudlard et de président du Magenmagot.

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle, c'est que Fudge avait été démis de son poste après qu'on ait découvert qu'il avait sciemment caché le retour de Voldemort et à la grande surprise de tous, c'est Amélia Bones qui avait élue à sa place. Mais pas si surprenant que ça, si on savait que Dumbledore avait malencontreusement égaré les lettres qu'il devait envoyer aux mangemorts pour annoncer le changement d'horaire de l'élection. Résultat, il y eut très peu de personnes non favorables au remplacement de Fudge par Amélia.

La toute nouvelle ministre avait déjà commencé à nettoyer dans le gouvernement et si elle n'avait pu en virer certains à cause de leur influence, elle s'était arrangé pour les mettre au placard. Ainsi Lucius Malfoy dépensait son argent pour rien en ce moment...

Albus entendit une douce mélodie provenant de son phénix pour le réconforter, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées sombres. La porte s'ouvrit, et sa directrice-adjointe entra d'un pas lent.

A elle aussi, l'approche de Noël lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle s'était habituée à voir son lionceau rester pour les fêtes. Elle s'assit et fit son rapport sur la semaine passée à Poudlard d'une voix monotone. Elle qui d'habitude était tellement enjouée, semblait vide. Mais elle était comme ça depuis la disparition d'Harry, de Sirius et de Luna. Elle avait été très attachée aux Maraudeurs quand ils avaient faits leurs études, affection reportée sur Harry. Peu de gens savait qu'elle avait été très proche de couple Potter, au point que si Harry avait été une fille, elle en serait probablement devenue la marraine. Enfin, tout cela était fini maintenant.

Après avoir écouté distraitement le rapport de Minerva, il sortit une bouteille de whisky dans son placard et leurs versa deux verres qu'ils dégustèrent en silence. Jusqu'à que la porte s'entrouvre à nouveau et laisse entrer Poppy et Rémus. C'est vrai hier, cela avait été la pleine lune, et il devait se remettre de la blessure. Albus fit apparaître deux autres verres et leur versa à eux aussi une rasade d'alcool.

Le vieux directeur observa Rémus qui faisait tourner son verre dans ses mains, contemplant le liquide ambré. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte de son ami et de son neveu, et même Nymphadora n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son état dépressif. Mais en même temps, n'importe qui serait en dépression, après avoir été mordu par un loup-garou, avoir eu des amis sincères dont deux sont morts, un troisième à trahi et un autre a été emprisonné à tort puis a traversé le Voile de la Mort. La culpabilité que devait ressentir l'homme devait être immense.

Le regard d'Albus se porta de nouveau vers le parc enneigé. On était qu'au début de novembre, la neige ne tiendrait pas mais c'était comme si les éléments avaient perçus leur tristesse.

Si seulement ce jour-là, il y avait pu y avoir un miracle. Mais il fallait cesser de se leurrer, ils ne reviendraient pas. Jamais.

_Dans l'autre monde:_

Enfin les vacances de Noël! Pensa Harry. C'est pas trop tôt!

Il n'avait entendu que le lendemain ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et avait dû supporté les jours suivants, des regards emplis de pitié, de tristesse et de compassion, ce qui lui avait donné envie d'hurler d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Luna s'était excusée mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

On était le vingt-et-un et il lui tardait de se retrouver seul avec son parrain pour Noël. La plupart des gens avaient quittés le château, et seuls quelques personnes révisant déjà pour les ASPICS , c'est-à-dire des Serdaigles, restaient à Poudlard.

En partant ses amis leur avaient fait promettre de leur écrire au moins une fois tous les deux jours et de passer des bonnes vacances. Harry et Luna leur renvoyèrent la pareille et s'en retournèrent joyeusement vers le château.

Les quelques jours précédents Noël se passèrent à la fois studieusement et joyeusement. Ils finirent leurs devoirs pour ne plus être préoccupés par ça pendant les vacances et passèrent le reste du temps à s'amuser. Orion, libéré de ses responsabilités à la bibliothèque, leur fit quelques blagues, que les deux étudiants eurent du mal à déjouer. Il faut dire qu'ils affrontèrent un maitre en la matière.

Mais ils répliquèrent, ce qui donna une mini guerre des blagues durant quelques jours. Ils firent des batailles de boules de neiges, apprirent à patiner sur le lac et burent de bons chocolats chauds en regardant la neige tomber. C'était l'idée que Harry se faisait des vacances. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, même si beaucoup de personnes de l'autre monde lui manquait, il se sentait totalement heureux.

* * *

><p>Tadam, voilà le dixième chapitre x)<p>

Bon pas grand chose, ça devrait bouger un peu plus dans les chapitres prochains, néanmoins vous pouvez voir un début d'intrigue... (Quoi? Comment ça je fais tout ce qui est possible, pour les garder accrochés à ma fic? Maisnonmaispasdutout.. :) )

Bref même si Harry a découvert son animagus, il est pas près de le maitriser, pareil pour Luna^^ Les pauvres, quand j'y pense je les plains un peu … Niark!

J'ai normalement répondu aux reviews par mp mais si c'est pas le cas, sachez que c'est très gentil ce que vous avez écrit et que je vous remercie^^

RAR anonyme:

Klaude Non je n'arrête pas ma fic, t'étais sur la bonne piste avec le lion mais ce n'est pas ça^^ Et oui, trois supporters à Serpentard mais n'oubliez pas que s'ils sont chez les verts et argents c'est pour une raison... Mouhahahaha^^

ilouna Ah avec l'animagus ça a été une de mes premières idées^^ (Un jour je ferais Harry Potter avec un animagus d'une araignée ^^ J'imagine trop la réaction de Ron, morte de rire x)) Mais ce n'est pas ça... Merci pour la review^^/


	12. Drôles de découvertes et confrontation

Alors je sais, j'ai été très longue. Mais pour mon excuse j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec la fac. Néanmoins voici le chapitre 12!

Bon j'avance un peu dans l'histoire, on accélère et cela va se faire sentir dans les prochains chapitres.

Une question: vous remarquez qu'il y a de nombreux couples dont certains déjà crées, d'autres prévus (ca ne vous étonne pas si je vous dis Harry/Luna? :D) mais est-ce que vous voulez que je mette d'autres personnages en couple. Soyons clair, pas Sirius (le vieux), et ce ne seront pas des couples prédominants dans l'histoire.

Bref nouveaux chapitre et je réponds aux reviews anonymes en bas et aux autres par message.

* * *

><p><strong>Noël, drôles de découvertes et première confrontation.<strong>

Le jour de Noël, c'est un Harry impatient qui se rendit vers la chambre de son parrain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'aperçut que Luna l'avait précédé et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena en sautillant près du sapin. Harry éclata de rire face à la bonne humeur de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle pour attendre qu'Orion se lève.

Quand enfin l'animagus arriva, son filleul se détourna pour ne pas rire. De grands cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux ébouriffés, une trace d'oreiller sur le visage, il était beau le séducteur de ces dames! Orion dut comprendre ses pensées car il lui jeta un regard noir gâché par un bâillement soudain.

-Non mais franchement qu'elle idée de se lever aussi tôt grogna l'homme. Je sais que c'est Noël mais vos cadeaux n'allaient pas s'envoler!

-On ne sait jamais, les Nargoles auraient pu essayer de les voler s'amusa Luna.

Un soupir de l'adulte leur signifia qu'il laissait tomber pour cette fois. Harry prit un paquet et le tendit à Luna puis en tendit un autre à son parrain, et piocha dans les tas pour trouver un des ses propres cadeaux.

C'est au bout de trente minutes de déballage intensif qu'ils firent le bilan de la situation. Des bouts de papiers cadeaux jonchaient le sol de partout, les trois personnes étaient hilares, et un joyeux bordel régnait. Bilan: Positif.

Luna avait reçu des livres sur les Soins Aux Créatures magiques, une écharpe et des gants, des bonbons, une robe de bal, et les chaussures qui vont avec (il y a du complot dans l'air songea la jeune fille amusée), Orion lui avait offert un étui de duel pour sa baguette, et Harry un très joli pendentif qui se terminait en croissant de lune. La jeune fille avait légèrement rougi, et l'avait remercié d'un léger baiser sur la joue.

Harry quand à lui s'était vu offrir des protections pour le Quidditch, un livre sur ce sujet, un autre recensant les meilleurs Attrapeurs de ces derniers siècles et leurs qualités techniques, ainsi que leurs figures de vol les plus célèbres. Il avait également reçu, un nécessaire pour balai, un livre sur les Runes et un autre sur la DCFM avancée. Ses amis avaient bien remarqué son penchant pour la matière. Son parrain n'avait pas fait dans l'originalité pour les cadeaux, car il avait lui aussi reçu un étui pour baguette. Étonnement il avait reçu des chocolats de la part des cousins Black et des dragées de la part de Zabini. Songeur, il les fit tourner entre ses mains, se demandant quel poids il était en train d'acquérir dans la maison de Serpentard pour que Narcissa, Régulus et Andréa semblaient vouloir nouer des relations polies et possiblement fructueuses. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse plus sérieusement mais un autre jour que le jour de Noël.

Orion quand à lui, eut beaucoup moins de cadeaux que les deux adolescents mais il eut la bonne surprise de recevoir un ensemble de livres sur la défense de la part du reste de la B.U. Quelques assortiments de bonbons venant de ses collègues, ceux aux citrons le fit sourire, des places pour un match de Quidditch venant d'Harry et un appareil photo sorcier de la part de Luna.

Ils ne sortirent pas de l'appartement pour déjeuner, et se contentèrent d'un repas léger avant de chausser bottes et manteaux chauds pour aller marcher dans la neige. La simple et tranquille promenade dégénéra vite en bataille de boules de neige acharnée.

Harry, Luna et Orion n'avaient pas ri comme cela depuis un bon moment, en vérité depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ils avaient eu du mal à retrouver des moments simples à passer ensemble, comme ceux-ci, pour s'amuser et rire librement. C'est quand Harry commença à signaler un mal de tête qu'ils rentrèrent au châ eurent le droit à un regard noir de la part du Rusard mais le concierge ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos un des membres de l'équipe professorale même si celui-ci était temporaire.

Ils firent preuve de politesse pour le reste de la soirée et dinèrent avec les autres personnes restantes à Poudlard. Il y avait bien sûr Albus Dumbledore, les quatre directeurs de maison, quelques uns de leurs élèves, Rusard et eux-même. Les autres professeurs étaient rentrés dans leurs familles tout comme les élèves. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, notamment quand le directeur fit circuler des boites surprises qui révélèrent contenir des chapeaux de clown, des minis feux d'artifice, ou encore des boas de plumes.

Néanmoins durant le repas, le mal de tête d'Harry empira et s'excusant poliment, il sortit de table pour rejoindre les cachots et alla s'écrouler sur son lit, où il dormit comme une souche jusqu'au matin suivant.

Luna et Orion le suivirent de peu, l'une ressentant de drôles d'émotions et lui commençant à observer d'étranges couleurs. Il devait avoir un peu trop bu au diner songea le parrain à moitié endormi. Ils passèrent tous les trois une nuit de sommeil paisible, ne sachant pas qu'au-dessus d'eux, une déesse malicieuse les observait, se demandant comment ils prendraient la surprise du lendemain.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla dans un meilleur état que celui d'hier, mais ayant toujours une migraine latente. Il grommela mais ignora résolument cet inconvénient, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en compagnie de Luna et de son parrain dans les appartements de ce dernier.

A ce moment-là, quand il furent tous les trois dans la même pièce, un halo bleuté les entoura et ce fut comme un déferlement de pouvoir dans leurs veines. Ils eurent l'impression qu'ils auraient pu créer des mondes ou les détruire par un simple claquement de doigts, ou une simple pensée. Rien ne leur était impossible. Heureusement cette sensation passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et instinctivement ils surent que c'était une partie de la puissance de la déesse Athéna. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions avant qu'ils reçoivent leurs cadeaux de Noël, spécial déesse malicieuse.

Harry sentit soudainement une forte pression dans son crâne avant que tout s'arrête. Les mains qu'il avait posé de chaque coté de sa tête s'abaissèrent avant de revenir à leur place initiale quand Harry entendit brusquement la moindre des pensées de ses compagnons. Cela n'arrêta pas et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se scinder pour que son esprit évacue la pression.

Il s'agenouilla et essaya d'évacuer ses pensées extérieures pour, d'un, respecter l'intimité de son parrain et de son amie, et de deux éviter de devenir fou. Il recevait trop d'information d'un seul coup, son cerveau saturait. Alors dans un réflexe d'auto-défense acquis pendant ces derniers mois, il entra en méditation. Et soudain, le pourquoi du comment de l'entraînement subi par leur Sensei devint évident. Il était désormais certain que ce dernier connaissait quelques unes de leurs futures péripéties. Il releva la tête et aperçut que son parrain regardait ses deux élèves, chacun après l'autre, de façon rapide, comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis. Le jeune homme aurait bien eu envie de rire s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie.

Il se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha en vacillant, de Luna. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula brusquement. Il leva les mains pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, essaya de lui parler doucement mais rien ne marcha. Alors il ouvrit son esprit doucement, de peur de retomber sous la masse de pensées qui l'avait assailli tout à l'heure. Il ressentit bien cet amas tournoyant autour de sa tête mais il réussit à les garder à l'écart le temps pour lui de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Luna et d'entrer dans son esprit.

Il répugnait à se servir de cette méthode mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son parrain était bon à rien sur ce coup-là et il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec son amie. Harry au lieu d'enfoncer les protections de la jeune fille se contenta de lui faire savoir qu'il était là, par une légère poussée. Et c'est à ce moment-là que se produisit un phénomène étonnant. Il n'entra pas dans l'esprit de la jeune femme mais il s'établit entre eux une connexion qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, suffisante pour qu'il puisse lui parler:

-Luna! Luna! LUNA!

-Harry? Harry, c'est toi?

-Oui, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-Je ne... sais pas... J'ai.. peur... Trop d'émotions... pas... miennes... Aide-moi...

- Luna? Méditation! Luna! Utilises la méditation! MEDITATION, LUNA!

Harry fut comme éjecté de ses pensées et se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. Il se redressa à demi, le temps pour lui de voir, la jeune fille suivre son conseil et se retrancher dans une bouclier spirituel. Son visage s'apaisa, elle arrêta de trembler, et la magie qui tournoyait autour d'elle se calma. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci n'étaient plus paniqués par ce qui lui arrivait quoi que cela fut. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler avant de se faire interrompre par la voix d'Orion:

-Bon sang de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Les deux jeunes personnes se tournèrent vers le plus âgé qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours et se frottait les yeux comme pour oublier une mauvaise image. Il fixa ses deux compagnons de voyage et répéta d'une voix plus douce:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Quand tu es entré Harry, j'ai soudainement vu des couleurs flottant autour de toi et de Luna. Cela m'avait fait pareil au dîner mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas cela.

-Quant à moi, poursuivit Luna, j'ai été assaillie par des dizaines d'émotions différentes qui n'étaient pas les miennes, et c'est seulement quand Harry m'a dit d'utiliser la méditation que j'ai réussi à les écarter. D'ailleurs pourquoi? Termina t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Eh bien quand je suis entré dans le pièce j'ai été englouti sous un amas de pensées qui n'était pas les miennes. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou alors dans un réflexe d'auto-défense, je suis entré en méditation. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai donné ce conseil à Luna. Il fit un pause puis continua d'un ton plus ironique. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai comme l'impression que Sensei savait qu'un truc dans le genre allait nous arriver.

Orion relança un chapelet d'injures où l'on pouvait entendre 'saleté de déesse cachotière', 'bordel', ou encore 'maître à penser, mon c...' et d'autres jurons très colorés impossibles à répéter ici. Luna et Harry se regardaient d'un air accablé. Bien sûr que la déesse avait joué son rôle dans ceci. C'était évident. Soudain une lettre apparue au milieu de la pièce avec un petit pop, coupant Orion dans ses injures et les deux élèves dans leurs pensées.

Ce fut Luna qui décacheta la lettre et qui la lue à voix haute:

_Mes chers voyageurs du temps et de l'espace,_

_Je vous écris cette missive pour vous indiquer ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous vous doutez bien que je suis à l'origine du processus qui vous a fait acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs. La télépathie pour M. Avens, l'empathie pour Miss Parker et enfin le don de l'aura pour M. White. Ces pouvoirs demanderont de l'entraînement pour être maitrisés complètement et vous devrez en découvrir toutes les spécificités par vous-même. Bon courage! Cependant vous devriez maitriser les bases assez vite pour que vous ne blessiez personne par inadvertance, rassurez-vous._

_Pour en venir un autre sujet, Harry et Luna vous avez tous les deux trouvés vos animagus, félicitations!_

-Stop! Coupa Harry. Puis il regarda Luna avec un petit sourire. Alors ça y est tu sais quel est ton premier animal? Et tu nous l'a pas dit? Je suis horriblement vexé, fit semblant de bouder Harry.

-Je l'ai su cette nuit mais j'ai été un peu perturbée par les évènements de ce matin, expliqua une Luna ironique, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu vous prévenir. J'ose espérer que vous voudrez bien m'accorder votre pardon, noble seigneur finit-elle sur une note malicieuse.

-Je ne vous pardonnerais, belle dame, dit Harry, uniquement si vous me dites quel est votre animal magique.

-C'est un phénix Harry, fit simplement Luna. Elle continua, sans se soucier des exclamations incrédules qu'elle entendait de la part de ses deux amis. Mais il est blanc comme neige, avec des reflets argentés, et des yeux bleus. Je peux continuer la lettre?

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux acquiescé, elle continua la lecture de la lettre.

_Cependant vous avez aussi remarqué qu'ils ont certaines particularités qui font que ce ne sont pas des animaux comme les autres. Laissez-moi vous expliquer._

_Ton animagus griffon Harry, avec son corps de lion et ses ailes, peut voler mais contrairement aux griffons normaux, il est moins résistant au attaques magiques, il ne pousse pas de cris qui déchirent les tympans, il ne renvoie pas les sortilèges. Mais il est rapide, résiste aux attaques magiques mineures et peut s'enflammer durant quelques minutes, voire une ou deux heures avec beaucoup d'entraînement. Cependant cela te coutera beaucoup d'énergie magique. Mais de moins en moins, à mesure que vous pratiquerez._

_Pour l'animagus phénix de Luna, c'est ce qu'on appelle un animagus de lune. Ici c'est un phénix mais elle aurait pu se transformer en un autre animal magique. Pour un animagus phénix de lune, voici ces particularités: Il tire ses pouvoirs de l'astre lunaire et s'il peut s'en servir durant le jour, il ne peut les recharger que la nuit. Ces pouvoirs sont la capacité de régénération comme tous les phénix, ainsi une blessure guérira vite, mais contrairement aux phénix normaux, Luna ne pourra survivre qu'à un seul Avada Kedavra et ce peu importe si elle reçoit le sortilège sous sa forme animale ou humaine. Le phénix de la lune, peut donner de ses larmes guérisseuses mais toujours avec parcimonie, il peut voler et se déplacer d'un point à un autre en se téléportant sur de courtes distances. Et son chant redonne espoir et courage, bien évidemment. Mais tout cela demande de l'entraînement. Beaucoup d'entraînement._

_C'est la dernière surprise que je vous réserve dans ce monde. N'oubliez cependant pas que vous avez un deuxième animagus à découvrir et à maitriser mais cela devrait être plus rapide et plus facile. Et il ne vous reste qu'un an et demi à passer dans ce monde._

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance,_

_Athéna._

Après un long moment de silence, c'est Orion qui prit la parole, résumant leurs pensées:

-Je ne saurais dire si cette lettre est une malédiction ou une bénédiction. D'un coté, on a des explications à peu près claires mais de l'autre on nous rajoute encore un poids. Enfin, je comprends pourquoi je ne trouvais pas de renseignements sur ton animagus Harry... Pfff, fichue déesse!

Ce cri du cœur les fit rire pendant un moment mais très vite ils revinrent aux sujets principaux, à savoir leurs nouveaux pouvoirs et les animagus d'Harry et de Luna. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour les utiliser le plus possible afin de les maitriser très rapidement et de commencer à s'exercer les uns sur les autres. Puis après ils se testeraient avec les autres habitants de ce château. Heureusement qu'il restait peu de personnes pour Noël ainsi ils pourraient s'exercer sans trop attirer l'attention.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Luna fut celle qui maitrisa le plus rapidement ses pouvoirs d'empathie, au point de s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait influer un petit peu sur les humeurs des personnes. Harry et Orion parvinrent aussi à maitriser leurs dons avant le premier janvier ce qui les soulagea pour la rentrée qu'il y a aurait dans deux jours. Pour fêter ça, Orion les emmena sur le chemin de Traverse, le premier, pour boire un chocolat chaud chez Fortarôme et admirer les vitrines de Noël.

Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des cris de terreur près du Chaudron Baveur. Ils furent debout en un clin d'œil et se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Orion les retint d'un geste du bras et se tourna vers eux, le visage dur, ses yeux trahissant sa détermination:

-Vous n'allez pas combattre. Allez à Gringotts, c'est un lieu sûr et essayez d'aider un maximum de personnes.

-Mais... tenta son filleul.

-Pas de protestations, coupa Orion, en les poussant en direction de la banque.

-Viens Harry, dit Luna en prenant la main de son ami et en le tirant dans la foule.

Ce dernier la suivit en grommelant des jurons et des mots où l'on pouvait distinguer qu'il n'était plus un bébé, et qu'il pouvait lui aussi se battre et aider les gens en les défendant. Puis Luna en eu marre de l'entendre et pila net avant de se retourner:

-Ça suffit! Nous ne sommes pas près à nous battre contre des mangemorts entraînés et Orion le sait et nous protège. Arrête ton caprice d'enfant gâté tout de suite et suis-moi à la banque. On pourrait tout autant aider les gens, en réconfortant les enfants et en soignant les blessures. Maintenant viens!

Harry ne put que bêtement acquiescer d'un signe de la tête avant de la suivre à travers la foule. Il éviterait à l'avenir de la provoquer quand elle était stressée. Elle faisait peur à voir quand elle était en colère.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la banque et stoppèrent net. Il y avait comme un petit problème de passage. Des mangemorts leur barraient le chemin et lançaient des sorts de douleurs et de morts à tour de bras. Heureusement il n'y avait pas les lieutenants de Voldemort, ces mangemorts-là devaient être dans des rangs inférieurs. Harry ne repéra pas de personnes qui aidaient les victimes, tout le monde préférait fuir.

Son regard vif d'attrapeur intercepta le sortilège de douleur qui se dirigeait vers une enfant qui n'avait pas plus de 8 ans et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, il s'interposa et lança un puissant sortilège de bouclier pour le contrer. S'engagea alors une bataille entre les deux hommes, lui pour défendre l'enfant, et le mangemort pour prouver sa supériorité sur un écolier.

Harry put voir du coin de l'œil, Luna entrer à son tour dans le combat et sa seconde d'inattention lui couta un sortilège cuisant sur l'épaule. Il étouffa un juron et finit par battre l'encagoulé. Mais un autre prit sa place, puis un autre et bientôt Harry se battit à quatre contre un. Il entendit un 'Harry baisse-toi' et suivit l'ordre sans discuter. Heureusement pour lui car un Avada passa à l'endroit où était sa tête une seconde auparavant. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Luna qui se battait à trois contre un et retourna dans son combat.

Stupéfix, bouclier, Expelliarmus, Protego... Attaque, défense. Harry résistait tant bien que mal aux quatre mangemorts mais perdait progressivement la bataille. Il saignait de partout, avait reçu un doloris qu'il n'avait pu éviter, s'était pris de plein fouet deux sortilèges cuisants et avait évité tellement de sortilèges de magie noire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il perdait lentement toutes ses forces et avait toujours quatre mangemorts face à lui. Même s'il avait réussi à en toucher trois, ils avaient été immédiatement remplacés.

'Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les aurors?' hurla mentalement le jeune homme.

Il ne put éviter un Expelliarmus qui l'envoya dix mètres plus loin contre un mur. La rencontre entre son dos et le mur ne se fit pas de façon amicale et c'est le mur qui gagna. Il s'effondra sur le sol, entendant un « Harry » paniqué d'une voix féminine et sentit plus qu'il ne vit un des mangemorts s'approcher de lui:

-On a voulu jouer au plus malin, mon petit. La prochaine fois, tu n'oublieras pas qu'il ne faut pas se frotter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses mangemorts...

-Ses larbins plutôt provoqua Harry à bout de souffle.

D'accord ce n'était pas très malin! Ok, complètement débile mais il ne supportait pas qu'un mangemort soit content de lui-même.

-Comment oses-tu? Avada Ke...

Le mangemort fut coupé dans son élan par un Stupéfix bien placé de la part d'Albus Dumbledore, furieux. Il n'était décidément pas un homme à mettre en colère songea Harry en voyant le visage du directeur, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

_Trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie:_

-Mais il faut que je sorte, je vous en supplie, maitresse de l'infirmerie! Fit un Harry, les yeux brillants. J'ai déjà raté la rentrée, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper mes cours, s'il vous plait...

-Non, non, et non M. Avens! Vos blessures étaient sérieuses et ce n'est pas en trois jours qu'on se remet. Vous ne pouvez pas suivre les cours dans cet état!

-Mais, je dois le faire!

-J'ai dit non imposa l'infirmière.

-Je dois y aller et je sortirais de cette pièce avec ou sans votre accord! Explosa Harry.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens! S'il le faut je vous attache au lit!

-Mais, euh... s'il vous plait? Risqua Harry les yeux larmoyants pour mieux attendrir l'infirmière.

-Non, fit définitivement Mrs Pomfresh en tournant les talons.

En grommelant, Harry se rallongea, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il repensa aux derniers évènements et ce qu'il s'était passé après son évanouissement.

Quand il s'était réveillé dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce aux odeurs de désinfectants, il avait tout de suite su où il était. L'infirmerie. Encore. Une fois que Mrs Pomfresh eut constaté son réveil, elle lui avait fait avalé une dizaine de potions différentes en marmonnant sur la stupidité des jeunes de nos jours. Puis elle l'avait informé que cela faisait deux jours qu'il était inconscient et qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée, et vu qu'on était le soir, c'était l'heure du diner. Qu'il reste là sans bouger, elle allait prévenir son parrain et ses amis.

Puis il vit arriver Luna et Orion à bout de souffle, et ce dernier le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer tellement fort que le jeune homme crut qu'il allait étouffer.

-Orion, lâche-le un peu! Il n'a pas survécu aux mangemorts pour mourir asphyxié dans les bras de son parrain!

Ce dernier le relâcha à contre-cœur et Harry put voir son visage soulagé avant de se faire étreindre par une fille aux cheveux blonds.

-On était tellement inquiets!

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre! Luna, tu me broies les côtes.

-Oh, désolée fit la jeune fille penaude en se reculant.

Après un moment de silence, l'ancien Gryffondor reprit la parole:

-Alors racontez-moi tout ce que j'ai raté depuis que je suis inconscient et sur le combat en lui-même. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous rajouta t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Eh bien commença une Luna hésitante, tu t'es évanoui à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang. Tu n'as pas dû t'en rendre compte pendant le combat mais tu avais plusieurs blessures sérieuses et aucun temps de repos pour les soigner. Tu venais de t'évanouir quand les aurors, Dumbledore et ceux qui combattaient du coté du Chaudron Baveur sont arrivés. Je n'ai pas eu de blessures trop graves, fit précipitamment Luna en voyant la question muette dans les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient beaucoup plus concentrés sur toi, ce qui m'a laissé plus de répit qu'à toi.

-Quant à moi, lorsque je vous ai dit d'aller à Gringotts puis que je suis parti de mon coté et avec d'autres personnes, on a affronté les mangemorts. Ils étaient plus nombreux mais avec les Aurors, on s'en sortaient plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort entre dans le jeu. Il a commencé à lancer des sortilèges de mort et de douleur à tout va et beaucoup de personnes sont tombées à ce moment-là. Puis on s'est retrouvé face à face. On s'est affronté un moment, j'avais l'air de l'intriguer et il a interrompu notre petit duel.

Orion fit une petite pause pour bien retracer les évènements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés.

-Il m'a clairement dit que je l'intéressais et qu'il serait ravi de me compter dans ses rangs. J'ai immédiatement refusé et on a continué à se battre, bien qu'il soit plus en colère qu'avant. Il a réussi à me toucher au bras et à l'épaule mais je n'ai rien eu de grave et j'ai pu l'atteindre à la cuisse. Puis il a eu un grand sourire et a dit que sa mission ici était finie et que les autres devaient être initiés et qu'il fallait leur laisser la place. Puis il a transplané avec ses mangemorts. Nous n'avions pas tout de suite compris jusqu'à ce qu'on entende que Gringotts était attaqué. J'ai alors couru comme un dératé vers vous deux, et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour voir Albus Dumbledore te sauver la vie. Puis nous t'avons ramené ici et confié aux bons soins de Pomfresh, fit-il en massant distraitement son épaule gauche.

Luna ricana en interceptant le geste et se détourna sous le regard noir d'Orion, les épaules secouées par le rire.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose? Fit Harry décontenancé.

-Quand... quand Pomfresh a fini de... s'occuper de toi expliqua la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire, et qu'elle... nous ait rassuré... elle a essayé de soigner... Orion mais... il n'était pas d'accord... alors elle a fait semblant... d'abandonner et lui a lancé un Stupéfix... il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant et... elle l'a attaché au lit pour qu'il se repose... C'était tordant! Hoqueta Luna.

Harry éclata de rire à son tour en imaginant la scène pendant que son parrain grommelait pour la forme mais avait les yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry ricana en revenant au moment présent, et se positionna confortablement en attendant la fin des cours et la visite de ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Layla, Lily et Anthony en bons travailleurs faisaient leurs devoirs, Eleanore et Luna disputaient une partie d'échecs, tandis que Nymphadora discutait avec notre malade. Celui-ci appris d'ailleurs sa nouvelle cote de popularité ainsi que celle de Luna et d'Orion:

-Tu devrais faire attention aux cadeaux qu'on t'envoie, les chocolats risquent de contenir des filtres d'amour et autres joyeusetés de ce genre fit la jeune fille avec entrain. Ton parrain en a reçu, et il a détecté tout de suite le piège, alors il a mis une annonce dans la bibliothèque, stipulant que tous les chocolats qu'il recevrait, serait renvoyé à l'expéditeur sans être ouvert. Alors les filles se sont rabattus sur toi.

Harry fit une grimace que la jeune Poufsouffle aperçu, et elle s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme à sa manière si particulière:

-Mais le pire, ce sont toutes les personnes qui chercheront à te parler parce que tu as acquis une certaine notoriété, mon cher. Tu es célèbre!

Harry enfonça le visage dans ses mains et Luna éclata de rire. Nymphadora les regarda, décontenancée.

-Harry n'apprécie guère la célébrité et l'attention si tu veux savoir explique l'ancienne Serdaigle.

-Ah fit Lily en entrant dans la conversation, mais je crois que toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas spécialement, Luna.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Réagit immédiatement Harry.

-Eh bien, vois-tu mon cher dit Eleanore d'une voix trainante, en avançant sa reine et ignorant royalement les signes de tête négatifs de son adversaire, notre petite Luna est très courtisée par les garçons en ce moment, et elle a refusé toutes les demandes de sorties pour le moment... Mais j'ai entendu dire que Sirius serait sur le coup, alors qui sait? Peut-être cela va t-il changer... termina t-elle en glissant un regard amusé à Harry.

Lequel était en train de serrer les poings sur son drap, si fortement, que les jointures des ses doigts blanchissaient.

- Après tout c'est le choix de Luna, fit sèchement le jeune homme. Cela ne me concerne en rien!

Aussitôt qu'il sortit ces paroles, il voulut les reprendre mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Tu as raison, je fais mes propres choix répondit t-elle aussi sèchement. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas si je sors avec Sirius ou l'un des innombrables garçons qui me l'ont demandé. Et puis, elle, elle t'attends depuis longtemps, vous seriez un couple parfait, ajouta Luna, comme après-coup. Échec et Mat, Eleanore.

Puis elle se leva, ramassa l'échiquier et retourna dans la salle commune de sa maison. Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant que Nymphadora le brise:

-Mais quel idiot tu es! Mais quel imbécile! J'ai des devoirs, je dois y aller lança t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry.

-Elle a raison, tu sais fit Anthony en se levant et rassemblant ses parchemins.

Les autres autres acquiescèrent et suivirent le mouvement du Serdaigle, seule Lily restant à son chevet. Un long moment de silence régna avant que Lily ne pose une question d'une voix douce:

-De qui parlait-elle?

-De Ginny, fit Harry en soupirant. C'est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et tout le monde est persuadé qu'on va finir ensemble, parce qu'il paraît qu'elle m'aime depuis des années.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, remarqua justement la jeune fille rousse.

-Je sais. Un instant de silence. J'ai merdé, hein?

-Oui, mais rien d'irrattrapable, si tu t'excuses et que tu lui avoues que tu l'aimes.

-Mais, je... je ne.. je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle bégaya Harry.

-Bien sûr! Et moi je suis la fée Morgane! Pour toutes les personnes qui ont un peu de bon sens et qui savent observer, ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureux d'elle! Rétorqua Lily.

-Mais non! Nia résolument Harry

-Tu es hyper-protecteur avec elle, tu peux lui parler pendant des heures, tu la couves de yeux, on vous voit rarement l'un sans l'autre, vous vous entendez très bien et tu lui donne un surnom. Tu es amoureux! Argumenta la Gryffondor.

-Je donne aussi un surnom à Nymphadora et c'est pas pour ça que je suis amoureux d'elle! Réplique l'Élu.

-Oui mais Nym nous autorise tous à nous appeler par le surnom que tu lui as trouvé alors que personne à part toi appelle Luna, Lun. Bien que ce surnom ne soit pas très original fit sarcastiquement Lily.

-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire!

-Oh très bien! Fais ta tête de mule! souffla la fille aux yeux émeraudes. Moi j'abandonne!

Elle sortit laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées, à nouveau. Il n'était pas amoureux de Luna. Point à la ligne.

* * *

><p>Oui Harry est idiot x)<p>

A tous, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Normalement vous allez tous recevoir une réponse, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse ^^'

Maudinette Et voilà le nouveau chapitre x) C'était long mais l'autre devrait être plus rapide à arriver. Peut-être. Sinon merci pour tes gentilles reviews.

Akan L'action principale reste à Poudlard mais ça n'empêche pas d'autres batailles dans d'autres lieux x)

klaude Luna est très douée pour remettre les gens à sa place, plus qu'elle-même ne le croit. ^^ Et oui je continue l'histoire.


	13. Mésententes et blagues

_**Mésententes et blagues. **_

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard et, au lieu de rentrer dans sa salle commune, il se rendit dans la chambre de son parrain.

Il avait besoin de ses conseils pour savoir quoi faire avec Luna. En voyant la tête de son filleul, Orion lança un sort d'insonorisation (On ne savait jamais... Vigilance constante!) et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se poser à coté d'Harry. Ce dernier posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains.

-J'ai merdé avec Luna, fit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je lui ai laissé croire que j'en avais absolument rien à foutre qu'elle sorte avec Sirius, le jeune, précisa t-il dans un demi-sourire. Ils m'ont tous traité d'idiot et seule Lily est restée et elle a eu le culot de me dire que j'étais amoureux de Luna, ce qui est faux, s'empressa d'affirmer Harry.

-Ok, ok fit d'une voix apaisante Orion. Et alors tu t'es excusé auprès de Luna?

-Non pas encore, grommela Harry. Je sais que je le dois mais je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie et je voulais te parler d'abord. Avoir tes conseils, en fait...

-Je vois. Et bien il est assez simple mon conseil, c'est d'aller voir Luna et de t'excuser platement. Elle te demandait du soutien et toi, tu l'as ignorée répondit Orion. Je suis certain que si tu t'excuses correctement, elle te pardonnera.

-Je sais, je sais soupira Harry en s'allongeant.

Un ange passa.

-Tu as d'autres soucis? Fit Orion d'un ton doux. Parce tu savais déjà ce qu'il te faudra faire avec Luna.

-Mmm... Eh bien je commence à apprécier sérieusement certains Serpentards y compris Rogue. Ce qui est complètement effrayant quand je repense à sa version adulte, fit Harry en grimaçant. Mais je n'oublie pas que pour la plupart d'entre-eux, je ne suis qu'un allié potentiel...

-Et ton récent combat contre des mangemorts où certes, tu as été battu, mais où tu leur as tenu tête alors que tu n'es qu'en sixième année, a dû beaucoup inquiéter les dirigeants de Serpentard mais en même temps tu as renforcé ton prestige et donc ton pouvoir. Fit sagement Orion.

Harry opina distraitement de la tête.

-Néanmoins tu ferais mieux de rester très prudent. La popularité chez les verts et argents peut varier vite si tu n'as pas une famille puissante qui te soutient en-dehors de Poudlard. De plus tout le monde s'est rendu compte que tu étais opposé aux idées de Voldemort, ce qui risque de créer une dissension entre ceux qui le soutiennent quoiqu'il se passe et ceux qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et auxquels tu offres une alternative possible. Cependant dis toi bien qu'ils ne te soutiendront jamais directement si ta position n'est pas inattaquable dans la maison, conseilla l'adulte.

-Eh bien, répliqua Harry un tantinet impressionné, j'ignorais que mon parrain en savait autant sur ma maison et ses manigances...

-Si tu as grandi dans une famille comme la mienne, rétorqua ledit tuteur, tu es obligé d'apprendre vite les rudiments de la politique. Et Serpentard, ce n'est que cela. De la politique. Enfin bref...

Les deux personnes discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et quand ils s'endormirent enfin, il était près de quatre heures du matin. Malheureusement pour Harry, il avait cours de Potionsle lendemain matin, et ce fut un jeune très pressé qu'on vit passer à toute allure dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours.

Il arriva dans le couloir juste à temps et remit sa cravate droite avant d'entrer et de s'excuser auprès de son professeur. Il passa le reste du cours dans un état second, en réfléchissant ce qu'il pourrait dire à Luna.

Heureusement, Lily était plus attentive que lui, ainsi il n'y eut pas de catastrophes pendant le cours de potions. La jeune femme lui jetait quelques des regards mais ne lui dit rien, comme si elle semblait savoir ce qui le travaillait. Et il était fort possible qu'elle le sache par ailleurs.

A la sonnerie, Harry ramassa ses affaires pèle-mêle et se dépêcha de sortir de la classe pour être sûr d'attraper Luna. Il se prit quelques remarques sur sa précipitation mais n'en tint pas compte et attendit son amie avec impatience. Quand enfin, elle sortit de la salle, elle était accompagnée de Severus et lui parlait vivement. Lorsque celui-ci vit Harry attendre la jolie blonde, il eut comme une expression proche du soulagement et déguerpit sans demander son reste, plantant sans aucun remord la Gryffondor.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en voyant le regard déçu de Luna mais lui attrapa le bras quand elle voulut se détourner.

-Attends! Écoute Luna, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. S'exclama le jeune homme. Enfin si ! … Enfin je veux dire... C'était maladroit de ma part, je suis désolé..

-C'est oublié Harry répondit l'ex-Serdaigle avec détachement.

-Non, c'est faux! Proclama t-il en la tournant vers lui. Il souleva son visage d'une main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu ne m'as pas pardonné et que tu n'as pas oublié. Je t'en prie, Luna, je t'en supplie, je ne voulais pas être blessant hier soir, vraiment pas. Je... je voudrais seulement... s'il te plaît?

-Ok, c'est d'accord murmura le jeune femme.

-D'accord alors chuchota Harry.

Et il la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer avant de la reposer et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Le jeune homme ignora résolument la sensation qui le prit et il lui fit un grand sourire tout en lui glissant tout bas qu'ils devraient y aller s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour le prochain cours.

Luna lui dit de partir devant et qu'elle le rejoignait dans quelques minutes, elle avait oublié un de ses livres dans la salle de classe de Slughorn. Harry murmura un 'à tout à l'heure' et quand la jeune fille fut seule, le petit sourire qu'elle gardait sur les lèvres s'effaça et quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant de rejoindre son ami en cours.

* * *

><p>L'amitié de Luna et de Harry se reconstruisait lentement pendant ce mois de janvier. Personne excepté Orion ne savait qu'elle pleurait quelques fois dans les bras de son supposé tuteur qui se contentait de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras.<p>

Puis vint le mois de février qui fit fondre la neige grâce à un air sec bien qu'il fit toujours aussi froid. Le cours préféré de tous les élèves était celui de Botanique car c'était l'un des rares endroits où les élèves n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir les orteils gelés.

Lily refusa deux fois plus de propositions de Potter que d'habitude, ayant toutes pour but de sortir avec elle à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, et le reste de la BU eut le loisir d'apprécier sa nouvelle popularité.

En effet, Anthony se mit à crouler sous les propositions et ce pauvre garçon qui avait été relativement ignoré toute sa scolarité, en ressortit terriblement troublé et déconcerté, lui qui n'aimait guère se retrouver sur les devants de la scène. Il refusa plus ou moins maladroitement, les propositions des jeunes filles et ce fut finalement Eleanore qui le sortit de là en lui proposant de sortir avec elle en toute amitié le 14 février.

Layla avait résolu le problème en disant clairement qu'elle sortait avec son petit-ami ce jour-là. Beaucoup de garçons furent déçus de la nouvelle mais essayèrent de se consoler avec Nymphadora, Lily ou Luna. Mais aucune d'elles ne porta d'intérêt à leurs demandes et les trois filles se promirent au contraire de passer la journée ensemble.

Quand à Harry, il avait une paix royale depuis qu'il avait répondu non très sèchement à une des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard. Une rumeur subtilement lancée par Nymphadora le disant amoureux de Luna fit abandonner espoir à toute la gente féminine.

La veille du 14 février, Harry se retrouva adossé aux créneaux de la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait dans le monde magique et dans sa vie. Depuis l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, il avait bien remarqué que ces condisciples le suivaient plus, ou tout au moins essayait de le suivre. Un léger sourire lui effleura les lèvres quand il songea aux tentatives maladroites de filature qu'il avait essuyé durant ce mois de janvier jusqu'à qu'il épingle de nouveau Avery sur le mur de la salle commune.

Son front se plissa quand il songea au problème plus sérieux qui se présentait à lui avec le début d'une scission au sein des Serpentards. Les sixièmes années avaient du pouvoir dans la maison mais étaient, théoriquement, encore soumis aux septièmes.

Cependant les alliances se nouaient et se dénouaient facilement et beaucoup commençaient à rechercher la protection de Harry. C'était le cas de Narcissa, et de Severus qui tâtaient le terrain et un peu étonnamment de Régulus qui était protégé de tout vu son statut d'héritier d'une des Grandes Familles. Enfin, il ne se passerait rien de concluant avant l'été, il avait donc le temps d'y réfléchir, mais ceci-dit l'affaire devait être réglée avait de quitter Poudlard.

Restait le mystère Nott. Ni Luna, ni Orion, ni lui n'avaient pu lui parler plus de quelques minutes. Il était fuyant comme une anguille. Cependant, il était retourné voir le bibliothécaire pour qu'il le soigne de nouveau mais en-dehors de cela, Nott paraissait apathique et antisocial. Malgré tout son opinion semblait beaucoup importer sur ces camarades. Il la donnait toujours à voix basse mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ses autres camarades se taisaient. Il restait une véritable énigme pour Harry.

Cependant Orion avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Nott semblait si respecté. Il était le filleul de l'actuel ministre de la magie, et l'héritier direct de la famille Nott. Qui a cette époque était extrêmement puissante, peut-être encore plus que celle des Malfoy. En plus d'être puissante, elle était très riche. Richesse et puissance qui s'étaient considérablement amoindrie sous le règne de Voldemort, d'après Orion.

En effet, Voldemort avait pris l'habitude de piocher dans les coffres de ses fidèles pour se loger, se nourrir et probablement aussi les punir d'avoir ce que lui n'avait jamais pu avoir et à ce qu'il aspirait tellement : richesse, gloire, reconnaissance.

Athéna leur avait _**incrusté **_dans leur esprit, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots pour expliquer ce phénomène, des informations concernant Tom Jedusor.

Comme le fait qu'il soit orphelin, né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, qu'il ait été élevé à l'orphelinat où il avait été maltraité et humilié, et qu'il veuille désormais sa revanche.

Sous un certain angle pervers et très déformé, son extermination des nés-moldus se comprenait mais cela n'excusait rien à son geste. Les nés-moldus n'avaient pas tous à payer pour les horreurs que quelques personnes malintentionnées lui avaient fait.

Après un énième bâillement de sa part, Harry décida d'aller se coucher et en regardant l'heure, il regretta de ne pas avoir la cape à portée de main. Cela lui aurait été bien utile pour passer inaperçu aux yeux du concierge. Il réussit à se rendre à sa salle commune sans se faire attraper mais quand il prononça le mot de passe, il tomba sur une scène étrange et potentiellement dangereuse pour lui.

Il se mit vite dans un coin et pensa très fort au sortilège de désillusion. Aussitôt il eut l'impression qu'un œuf lui était écrasé sur le crâne et il soupira mentalement de soulagement dans sa tête. Puis il se lança un sort informulé pour supprimer les sons qu'il pouvait émettre ainsi que les odeurs. Finalement quand il fut sûr d'être invisible de toutes les manières qu'il lui était possible d'être, il regarda les Maraudeurs s'amuser.

Ceux-ci étaient en train de poser une poudre translucide sur les chaises, les meubles et les canapés, cette poudre ayant allez-savoir-quel-effet. Mais sûrement pas quelque chose de plaisant pour les Serpentards, Harry pouvait le parier. Puis ayant fini de préparer leur blague, les Maraudeurs s'en allèrent discrètement, même si on pouvait entendre leurs ricanements de satisfaction.

Une fois certain que les Gryffondors n'allaient pas revenir, Harry lança plusieurs _Finite Incantatem_, et s'avança prudemment jusqu'au canapé sans tenter de toucher la poudre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir ses effets pendant la nuit, quels qu'ils soient. C'était au moins la vingtième blague qu'il arrivait à esquiver depuis le début de l'année scolaire et il en avait plus qu'assez. En plus, aucune blague n'avait touché les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles et ne parlons pas des Gryffondors.

Il était fatigué et énervé contre son père, son parrain et son oncle de cœur et toutes leurs gamineries et c'est pourquoi il décida de sortir le livre de blagues de son parrain ainsi que les farces et attrapes qui lui avaient été offertes.

En redescendant dans la salle commune, il heurta le lit de Nott qui se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son camarade, hagard. Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à Nott. Puis il sortit plus discrètement du dortoir des Serpentards avant de s'apercevoir que Nott le suivait.

Il leva les sourcils en une question silencieuse et Nott haussa les épaules, désinvolte :

-J'en ai aussi ras-le-bol de leurs blagues à deux Noises et j'aiderais n'importe qui voulant leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire complice et l'entraîna dans un labyrinthe de couloir qui débouchait dans la pièce où passait les principaux conduits d'eau, excepté ceux des professeurs, dont la plomberie était totalement séparée du reste du château.

Il avait découvert la pièce par hasard au gré de ses déambulations nocturnes et cette nuit il avait décidé de verser une certaine petite potion dans les conduits d'eau. Dommage que la plomberie des professeurs soit séparé de celle des élèves. Cela l'aurait bien amusé de voir les enseignants victimes de sa blague. Il raconta à voix basse les effets de la potion et dut retenir un mouvement de surprise en le voyant rire. Cela avait quelque chose de surréaliste de voir ce glaçon humain, afficher des émotions.

Une fois la potion versée, il rentra joyeusement en compagnie de Nott mais toujours discrètement et ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva en sifflotant et alla prendre sa douche suivit par les regards étonnés de ses condisciples de maison. Une fois la porte refermée, ils se regardèrent et haussèrent légèrement les sourcils excepté Nott qui se détourna avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Harry était toujours aussi joyeux alors qu'il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner et qu'il se rendait à la grande salle. En chemin, il croisa Luna qui reniflait suspicieusement ses cheveux.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Luna trouve une odeur bizarre à ses cheveux fit Lily en haussant des épaules.

-Ah bon ? Répondit innocemment Harry.

Trop innocemment car Luna braqua sur lui un regard pénétrant et lui demanda brusquement :

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voit avec ça par hasard ?

Harry haussa les épaules, lui fit une petite bise sur la joue et s'en alla déjeuner toujours en sifflotant.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout soupira la jeune fille.

-Ah bon ? Fit faussement naïve Lily. Je croyais que tu aimais bien qu'il t'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, rougit Luna. Je suis sûre qu'il nous a fait une blague. Les Maraudeurs ont du vouloir empêcher les serpents de fêter la saint valentin et lui a décidé de répliquer un bon coup. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plutôt, les Maraudeurs l'ont quand même sacrément ennuyé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il a déjoué pas mal de blagues mais pas toutes. Remarque c'était drôle de le voir déguisé en différents personnages d'époques de l'homme préhistorique jusqu'au mage bourgeois du XIXe en passant par le chevalier du Moyen age. C'était comique à voir mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'Harry n'approuve pas que seule la maison de Salazar Serpentard soit touchée. Enfin, on verra bien ce qu'il nous a préparé pendant le déjeuner.

Orion avait lui aussi remarqué la joie de son filleul et on put voir deux personnes dans la salle inspecter minutieusement la nourriture jusqu'à ce que Albus Dumbledore intrigué ne lui demande ce qui se passait.

-Je soupçonne simplement mon filleul d'avoir fait une blague et je me demande dans quels aliments il a versé la potion répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

Aussitôt tous les enseignants reposèrent leurs couverts et repoussèrent leurs assiettes à part Albus Dumbledore qui continua de piocher allègrement dans les plats.

-Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose par hasard, Albus ? Fit Minerva suspicieusement.

-Juste que le corps professoral a de la chance que leurs conduits d'eau soient totalement séparés du reste du château, répliqua plaisamment le directeur. Ah mais je crois que la blague du jeune M. Avens commence.

En effet on pouvoir voir apparaître des monstres à fourrure dans les quatre coins de la salle. Certains avaient de doux pelages dorés, bruns ou fauves, d'autres des poils hirsutes qui partaient dans tous les sens, d'autres des fourrures de couleurs moins traditionnelles telles que le rose, le bleu, le vert ou le violet.

Certains avaient été particulièrement gâtés, dont les Maraudeurs. Pettigrow avait une fourrure terne et grise qui le faisait ressembler à un rat pathétique, Remus voyait éclater sur sa douce toison ambrée des gerbes d'étoiles qui formaient 'Cœur à prendre', quant à James et Sirius...

Sirius était vêtu d'un joli pelage rose avec un cœur énorme sur le ventre et une cible dans le dos dont le centre clignotait. C'était particulièrement tentant pour tout dire.

James Potter lui avait une fourrure aussi noire que ses cheveux et tout aussi en désordre. Sur sa nouvelle peau, il y avait beaucoup de petits cœurs entre lesquels se baladait tranquillement un serpent, une vipère à première vue, qui mangeait de temps à autre un cœur. Fait curieux, la vipère avait les yeux émeraudes.

Une fourrure multicolore lui sauta dessus et Harry éclata de rire en voyant que le don de Métamorphage s'appliquait même à la fausse fourrure. Le reste de ses amis s'approcha et son rire redoubla d'intensité en voyant les différentes couleurs que prenaient leurs fourrures. Le vert émeraude pour Lily, le bleu foncé pour Layla alors que Luna était habillé d'un bleu argent magnifique, un vert forêt pour Eleanore et un doux orange pour Anthony.

-Dis Harry c'est toi qui a choisi les couleurs et les motifs ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Eh bien les sentiments peuvent jouer dans la potion, pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Et bien, voir Potter avec des petits cœurs partout ou que Black ait une cible dans le dos, je me dis que tu dois avoir planifié tout ça se moqua Anthony.

Pour seule réponse, Harry fit un clin d'œil.

-Par contre c'est dommage, que les profs n'aient pas été touchés se désola Eleanore.

-N'est-ce pas fit la voix moqueuse d'Orion derrière eux.

A part Luna et Harry qui l'avait sentit venir, la réplique du bibliothécaire fit sursauter tout le monde.

- J'ai eu le malheur d'apprendre que les douches des professeurs n'étaient pas reliées au réseau de plomberie générale mais avait un réseau à part. Je présume qu'un étudiant a dû déjà avoir cette idée avant moi. Fit Harry d'un ton enjoué.

-En effet, M Avens, répondit malicieusement le directeur qui s'était approché.

-En réalité dans les années 1500, un élève de Poufsouffle peu doué en potion a versé une potion de transsexualisme dans les conduits d'eau ce qui a conduit à un changement de sexe de toute la population de Poudlard, qui lorsqu'elle est combinée avec un liquide devient irréversible, leur apprit Albus Dumbledore. Heureusement pour les élèves et le corps professoral, le professeur de potion a réussi à trouver un antidote mais pour plus de sécurité le directeur de l'époque a préféré séparer la plomberie des enseignants de celle des élèves.

-Dis-moi Harry, combien de temps dure la potion ? Fit Orion avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

-Uniquement quelques heures, répliqua son filleul. Je n'ai pas osé gâché la Saint Valentin, spécialement la tienne, cher parrain. Il est apparu que tu avais beaucoup de succès finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Crois-moi, je m'en passerai volontiers murmura le concerné. Bon puisque tu as réussi à échapper à toutes les pièges tendus par les filles poursuivit plus joyeusement Orion, que dirais-tu de passer prendre le thé ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Fit Harry.

-Vous pouvez tous passez si vous le désirez ajouta Orion. A tout à l'heure les jeunes. Albus finit-il avec un hochement de tête poli envers le directeur.

-Orion répondit aussi plaisamment le vieil homme. Je vous souhaite de très bonnes Saint Valentin, mes chers élèves.

Le puissant sorcier s'éloigna sous les formules de politesses de ses élèves qui s'empressèrent de se regrouper pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Finalement au bout de deux petites heures, la totalité des élèves reprirent leurs apparences normales et retournèrent à leurs plans pour la journée de Saint Valentin.

Même les Maraudeurs récupérèrent leur état naturel ce qui était fort dommage selon Lily qui avait apprécié de ne plus avoir Potter sur le dos.

C'est alors que la B.U se sépara et que chacun s'en alla passer sa journée. Eleanore entraîna Anthony à Pré-au-Lard, Layla les suivit pour retrouver son petit-ami et les trois autres filles flânèrent avant de se rendre au village sorcier. Harry lui se rendit comme promis à la bibliothèque pour voir son parrain. La journée se passa plus qu'agréablement avec Orion qui racontait ses désastreuses aventures sentimentales plus ou moins nombreuses.

Puis la fin de la journée vit se réunir le reste de la B.U où Harry dut montrer ses quelques talents au piano ce qui impressionna fortement son parrain. Puis Lily joua à son tour quelques notes et il en ressortit que le fils était très loin de dépasser la mère. Lily avait une façon de jouer extraordinaire qui lui venait du cœur et de son âme. Harry n'avait pas encore acquis cette sensibilité et ne l'aurait probablement jamais même s'il en montrait quelques signes.

Lily était une personne unique avec une générosité incroyable, une douceur inégalable et une gentillesse extraordinaire. Elle faisait tout avec passion et ensorcelait les gens avec son sourire et ses yeux d'émeraudes. La seule personne qui ne se rendait pas compte de ses grandes qualités était la jeune fille elle-même. Ça agaçait profondément Luna, Harry et le reste de la B.U de voir combien elle se sous-estimait. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à la convaincre de sa valeur.

-Dis donc Lily qu'est-ce que tu joues bien ! Fit Orion

-C'est vrai ? Répondit-elle ravie.

-Oui, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu un tel talent. Tu t'entraînes depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que je suis enfant ! Quand j'étais gamine, je jouais avec ma sœur, Pé...

Lily s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux et détourna la tête. Il y eut un silence embarrassé puis Eleanore se leva, tirant Anthony par la main, Layla fit pareil avec Nymphadora et Luna avec Harry. Tout ce petit monde laissant alors Lily avec Orion qui la convaincrait peut-être de s'apprécier un peu plus.

* * *

><p>Le 17 avait lieu le match de Quidditch, un match très attendu par Orion et par Harry car le match opposait Gryffondor à l'équipe de Poudlard. L'équipe avait écrasé les pauvres poufsouffles au grand étonnement de l'école qui ne les voyaient pas comme une équipe très forte. De même, ils avaient écrasé les Serpentard ce qui avait réjoui Harry même s'il n'avait pas affiché sa joie.<p>

Affronter les Gryffondors avait amené beaucoup de pression sur les épaules de Lily et de Luna mais également sur celles de Nymphadora. Gryffondor leur avait mené la vie dure considérant les trois filles comme des traîtresses, deux à leur maison et l'une à sa famille.

Le jour du match, Harry regarda son équipe et prononça un discours très bref :

-Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre-vous ce match sera plus difficile que d'affronter les Poufsouffles ou les Serpentards. Mais souvenez-vous bien que c'est juste un match et le Quidditch, juste un jeu. Si vous le désirez nous pouvons déclarer forfait pour ce match là.

Layla, Anthony et Eleanore ne dirent rien, ils laissaient à leurs camarades la décision de jouer ou non. Luna secoua la tête avec un doux sourire. Nymphadora la suivit peu de temps après, tout en disant :

-Je dois prouver à mon cousin et à tous ces foutus Gryffondor, excepté Luna et Lily, que je ne suis pas une faible Poufsouffle et que je peux le battre lui aussi. Je joue, Harry. Aucun doute là-dessus.

-Moi aussi termina Lily. Potter ne me fait pas peur et si cela peut calmer son ego pendant une petite semaine alors je joue rien que pour ça.

Harry leur fit un grand sourire en se demandant si lui aussi était prêt à jouer ce match contre son père. Il l'avait déjà vu voler et il était bon, très bon. Il savait maintenant d'où venait son talent pour le vol. Même si sa mère était douée, son père avait un don inné et extraordinaire.

Ils entrèrent finalement sur le terrain et l'équipe eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air torturé de James Potter qui devait affronter aujourd'hui sa Lily-Jolie. Sirius n'avait pas l'air mieux remarqua son futur filleul. Harry se retourna vers Lily et murmura :

-Je devrais te laisser la place de capitaine pour ce match !

Lily ne dit rien mais lui fit un sourire complice.

-Très bien, je veux un match équitable fit le petit professeur de Sortilèges qui assurait une fois encore l'arbitrage.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent courtoisement la main bien que Potter semble beaucoup plus crispé que son adversaire qui souriait largement. Puis ils décollèrent et le match commença.

Il apparu très vite que James Potter évitait clairement Lily et que c'était les deux autres poursuiveurs qui se chargeaient de lui prendre la balle ou de la bloquer. Cependant le Gryffondor se suffisait presque à lui seul pour contrer les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Poudlard. Il en résultait de sévères difficultés pour les trois poursuiveuses qui durent rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour marquer. Heureusement le gardien des Gryffondors n'était pas très bon contrairement à Anthony qui avait acquis de la confiance grâce aux matchs précédents et qui arrêtait près de 9 tirs sur 10.

Harry, quant à lui, devait éviter les Cognards des batteurs adverses tout en se coltinant l'autre attrapeur et en cherchant le vif d'or. Autant dire que c'était très loin d'être facile. Finalement, il en eut marre et fit semblant d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or. Puis il plongea en piqué et partit sur une vrille pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Le plongeon se poursuivit jusqu'à deux mètres du sol où Harry redressa son balai mais il entendit nettement l'atterrissage douloureux de l'autre attrapeur. Il eut un petit sourire tandis qu'on faisait arrêter le match pour voir l'état du Gryffondor.

Il finit par se redresser un peu sonné, et remonta sur son balai un air meurtrier sur le visage qui fit sourire ironiquement le Serpentard. Nymphadora surgit soudain devant lui et contra le cognard que lui avait envoyé Sirius vers James Potter. Elle fit semblant de soulever un chapeau et lui fit un petit sourire avant de retourner taper dans les balles noires.

Le score montait lentement mais sûrement et il y avait très peu d'écart entre l'équipe de Poudlard et l'équipe de Gryffondor. 180 à 170 pour l'équipe des rouges et ors mais l'équipe d'Harry remontait lentement et le score revint à égalité.

-Nous sommes à une heure de jeu annonça Remus qui commentait le match et les deux équipes sont au coude-à-coude ! Seuls les attrapeurs pourront mettre fin à ce match et départager les poursuiveurs !

Le match se poursuivit encore un petit demi-heure quand soudain la voix excitée de Remus, presque couverte par les exclamations des spectateurs, retentit :

-Avens semble avoir vu quelque chose ! Il plonge vers le sol ! Est-ce encore une feinte ? Non, non, non ! Et Harry Avens se relève et a dans sa main le Vif d'Or ! Il met fin au match ! Le score est de 360 à 300 pour l'équipe de Poudlard ! Cela confirme la large avance que cette équipe a pris sur les autres équipes pour l'obtention de la Coupe de Quidditch !

L'équipe de Gryffondor avait la tête basse et l'air vaincu. De rage, Sirius balança sa batte et toucha malencontreusement un cognard qui fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Harry. Le jeune homme ne réussit qu'à se retourner partiellement au cri de ses coéquipiers, n'évita pas le cognard à temps, se le prit de plein fouet et glissa de son balai. Il fit une chute de deux mètres avant de toucher le sol et resta étendu sur la pelouse.

Les personnes dans le stade restèrent un instant immobiles jusqu'à ce que Luna pousse un cri déchirant. Elle fonça près de son ami ce qui sembla réveiller tout le monde. Orion lança un sort d'attraction pour récupérer le balai de son filleul et se précipita à ses cotés. Une fois au sol, il donna des ordres à Lily pour qu'elle aille prévenir l'infirmière, qu'il arrivait avec Harry gravement blessé. Même sans l'examiner il pouvait voir que l'enfant avait au moins un cote cassée et donc possiblement une hémorragie interne.

Il métamorphosa rapidement un brin d'herbe en civière qu'il fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol et couru le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer les visages catastrophés de James et de l'autre Sirius avant de quitter le stade. Sur le chemin, une exclamation de Luna le fit se retourner.

Harry ne respirait plus.

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha ha! x)<p>

Mais quelle sadique je suis! :p

Allez je répondrais à vos review dans le prochain chapitre ou par mp. Ledit chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. dans deux semaines environ, promis.

Au fait est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour la couleur de la fourrure d'Harry? x) Parce que j'en avait une idée très claire mais que je préfère vous laisser imaginer. ^^


	14. Situations critiques

_**Situations critiques. **_

Lily courrait. Ses poumons la brûlaient mais elle continuait de courir. L'infirmerie. Harry. L'infirmerie. Harry. Ainsi pensait-elle à chacune de ses foulées. Elle se remémorait continuellement la scène, revivant sans cesse le moment où le cognard frappait Harry et où il tombait de son balai. Enfin elle arriva dans le couloir de la pièce blanche et déboula dans la pièce.

-Harry ! Blessé... cognard... cote... inconscient... Orion... réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations.

L'infirmière blanchit et commença à rassembler ses potions. Puis elle isola un lit par des rideaux et amena une dizaine de chaises dans un coin et demanda, ou plutôt ordonna à Lily de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Au moment où elle posa ses fesses sur la chaise, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brutalement et un Orion complètement paniqué et essoufflé, suivit d'une civière et des amis d'Harry. Celui-ci avait un teint cadavérique et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers le brancard, écartant sans ménagement Orion et lança un sortilège pour relancer le cœur et la respiration. Heureusement Harry réagit bien et il prit un légère goulée d'air mais l'infirmière avait toujours la mine sombre.

-Mettez-le là ! Dépêchez-vous ! Pressa la femme.

Quand Orion voulut la suivre, elle opposa un refus ferme et quand il continua à insister, elle s'énerva :

-Dites-vous bien que le temps que je consacre à discuter est pris sur celui que je consacre à votre filleul pour lui sauver la vie ! Alors maintenant allez poser votre cul sur cette chaise et n'en bougez plus ou alors je vous sors de l'infirmerie. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde, finit-elle en foudroyant tous les occupants en bonne santé de l'infirmerie.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra derrière le rideau et on l'entendit murmurer diverses formules. Orion alla s'asseoir tout penaud et en s'avança vers les chaises, il remarqua l'air dévasté de Luna. Il se précipita à son coté et la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça doucement, en lui disant qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il avait survécu à pire, qu'il y arriverait. Et la jeune fille pleurait.

_Derrière les rideaux blancs :_

Poppy se démenait tant bien que mal pour garder son patient en vie. Le jeune homme avait refait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle marmonnait des formules entre ses dents, toutes plus inefficaces les unes que les autres, quand soudain elle baissa sa baguette d'un air résigné. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle puisse faire pour sauver son patient.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'apprêta à sortir pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son parrain et à ses amis quand soudain il fut entouré d'un halo doré et il se mit à respirer à nouveau. Poppy, incrédule mais soulagée et reconnaissante, se remit au travail car il restait encore à contrôler l'hémorragie du poumon.

Harry, pendant son arrêt cardiaque, s'était retrouvé dans un endroit étrange. Il se trouvait au pied d'un grand bâtiment blanc avec des colonnes. Cela ressemblait vaguement aux temples grecs dont il avait eu la description dans son livre d'Ancienne Magie mais en plus majestueux, en plus beau.

Il regarda autour de lui puis il haussa les épaules et entra dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur il stoppa net et cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Il y avait énormément d'armes de guerre de toutes sortes et de toutes les époques mais également plein de parchemins, de livres et de rouleaux de papyrus. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation quand une voix le fit sursauter :

-Eh bien Harry que penses-tu de mon chez-moi ?

Le sus-nommé se retourna brusquement et vit Athéna qui avançait doucement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Suis-je...

-Du calme, fit la déesse en levant la main pour stopper le flot de paroles. Non tu n'est pas mort. Est-ce que tu te souviens du match de Quidditch ?

-Oui fit le jeune homme troublé. J'ai reçu un cognard, non ?

-En effet, et tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-Donc je suis mort.

-Je viens de te dire que non. Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

-Hum... fit Harry embarrassé. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'ai fait venir ici. Tu as besoin de savoir certaines choses ou plutôt de voir confirmer tes soupçons. Assieds-toi.

Sur un geste de la déesse grecque, des fauteuils apparurent et Harry s'installa, pressé d'entendre ces nouvelles informations.

- Tu le soupçonnes mais je te confirme que Damian Nott est bel et bien un espion. En vérité c'est lui qui montrera la voie à Severus Rogue car il sera découvert pendant sa septième année, torturé puis tué. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti mais tu as crée un lien avec Luna, un lien télépathique j'entends. Renforce-le, il te sera particulièrement utile pour la suite. Dernière chose, tu vas avoir une vision envoyé par Voldemort involontairement, laisse-la entrer dans ton esprit. Elle est importante pour la suite.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, le reste se révélera en temps et en heure.

Puis Athéna prit un air pensif et déclara :

- Ah non. Quand tu auras fini de le lire, prête ton livre de magie ancienne à Lily, il lui sera indispensable pour la suite des événements. Oh et puis ne vous découragez pas Luna et toi pour la magie sans baguette vous devriez bientôt y arriver. N'oubliez surtout pas de renforcer vos canaux de magie.

- Pourquoi donner le livre à ma mère ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé quel type de magie utilise les sentiments ? Quelle magie avait pu employer ta mère pour te sauver la vie ? Quelle magie utilise t-elle inconsciemment depuis des années ? Questionna la déesse.

- La magie ancienne murmura le fils.

- Exactement. Cette magie, ta mère et toi, par extension, vous vous en servez beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez. Non maîtrisée elle est relativement puissante mais quand elle l'est, elle devient redoutable.

La déesse grecque laissa Harry dans ses pensées puis se leva et commença à partir.

- Hé ! Et moi où je vais ? Paniqua Harry.

- Il y a un porte dorée derrière toi, franchis-la et tu retournera dans ton corps.

- D'accord ! Merci Athéna.

La déesse sourit mais ne se retourna pas. Elle fit une moue désolée à son père qui venait d'apparaître et se précipita dans ses bras, une fois Harry parti.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire ma fille, consola Zeus. Révéler l'avenir à de dangereuses conséquences.

-Je sais, fit tristement Athéna mais j'aurais aimé tout lui dire.

- Allons ma fille, tu lui as dit suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sauver ceux à qui il tient. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux et surtout tu ne devais pas. Imagine : si tu lui avais tout dit, il aurait fait quelque chose même s'il avait voulu ne rien faire. Ne pas agir c'est faire quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Soupira la déesse. Bon sang, j'ai 3500 ans et encore des choses à apprendre !

Le dieu grec éclata de rire et l'entraîna dehors.

_De retour dans l'infirmerie_

L'attente dura deux heures, la B.U restant dans la pièce blanche tandis que des visiteurs occasionnels passaient dans l'infirmerie. Severus, Narcissa, Andréa et quelques autres Serpentards d'années inférieures, ainsi que Remus et James Potter mais ce dernier s'enfuit vite sous le regard noir et colérique de Lily tandis que Remus se plaça près de Nymphadora qu'il avait appris à connaître. Cette dernière aurait pu se réjouir de la situation si elle avait eu lieu en un autre moment mais là elle se contenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh sorte de derrière le rideau, échevelée, avec les traits tirés, une lueur étrange dans le regard mais aussi avec un grand sourire.

-Il est encore très faible mais il est conscient et va s'en sortir.

Le soulagement fut palpable dans la pièce et Orion et Luna se levèrent pour rendre visite à Harry. Les autres se levèrent également mais la femme les arrêta d'un geste.

-M. White et Miss Parker sont tellement bornés que je pourrais les mettre dehors à coup de sortilèges qu'ils reviendraient. De plus, il a besoin d'eux à ses cotés, cela lui est presque vital. Mais vous, vous pourrez lui rendre visite demain matin quand il sera en meilleure forme. En attendant, ouste, allez dîner !

Ils grommelèrent un peu mais suivirent le conseil de l'infirmière et sortirent de la pièce blanche. Puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils furent accueillis par des regards curieux. Layla qui menait leur petit groupe, soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle montrait rarement ses émotions car elle était la plus sage et la plus raisonnée du groupe, mais il est vrai que voir Harry dans cet état l'avait vraiment secoué et elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter tous ces regards.

Mais soudainement, des personnes à la table des Serpentards se décalèrent et il y eut assez de place pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir, sauf Remus qui était parti rejoindre les Maraudeurs. Layla eut un regard intrigué envers le trio Black, Black et Zabini qui se faisaient fusiller du regard par le reste des sixièmes années de Serpentard, excepté Rogue, Eleanore et bien sûr Harry. Elle échangea des regards avec ses camarades puis haussa les épaules et s'avança vers les places libres. Mais avant qu'ils atteignent la table un autre phénomène étrange se produisit.

Deux septièmes années se levèrent et se posèrent de leur coté, les premières années les suivirent, ainsi que quelques deuxièmes années, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes... Puis une fois tout le monde déplacé, on pouvait nettement apercevoir deux camps dans la maison. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, la maison Serpentard pouvait laisser apparaître des fissures. Avant que n'importe qui puisse commenter ce phénomène, Zabini leur fit signe de s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent avec un grand sourire. Harry avait réussit. Il avait secoué la maison. Layla mangeait doucement complètement perdue dans ses pensées quand la voix de Narcissa Black l'interrompit :

-Comment va t-il ?

-Il s'est réveillé et il est complètement sorti d'affaire d'après l'infirmière ! Annonça Anthony avec un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux. Répondit-elle calmement.

Ce fut les seuls mots de la soirée échangés avec les Serpentards mais déjà ils se rependaient dans toute la Grande Salle. Quand les rumeurs atteignirent la table des Gryffondors, Black eut un air soulagé de même que Potter. Remus ne leur avait sûrement rien dit et les avait laissé mariner dans leur jus. Puis le repas se termina et Nymphadora se leva, laissant le reste de la B.U qui se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

La jeune Poufsouffle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa cible à savoir Sirius Black. Il baissa les yeux quand il la vit venir.

-Regarde-moi espèce de crétin ! Murmura froidement la jeune fille.

Quand il releva la tête, il se prit une baffe puis avant que la douleur ait le temps d'attendre le cerveau sa cousine le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Je te pardonne sur ce coup-là mais je t'en prie Sirius, contrôle ta colère et arrête de blesser les personnes autour de toi !

Sirius eut l'impression d'avaler une barre de fer quand il déglutit en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes contenues de Nymphadora. Puis il hocha simplement la tête n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir parler sans se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et s'éloigna dignement. Sirius posa sa tête sur la table et poussa un long soupir. Puis à son tour accompagné des maraudeurs, il monta vers son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Les autres maraudeurs ne prononcèrent pas un mot et contrairement à leur habitude ils se couchèrent tôt et pas un bruit ne résonna dans le dortoir.

Le lendemain, on put voir Lily descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et qui cherchait en vain la tête blonde de Luna ou le visage impassible d'Orion. Elle soupira et s'installa à la première place libre qu'elle trouva qui se trouva être à coté des maraudeurs qui furent bouche-bée. Elle mordit dans un toast sans grande conviction quand soudain elle releva la tête et vit se tenir dans l'entrée une Luna rayonnante, un Harry fatigué et un Orion avec un grand sourire. Ni une, ni deux avec quelques autres personnes, elle se leva et se précipita vers le jeune homme.

-Comment vas-tu? S'inquiéta Layla.

-Tu es sûr d'être remis ? Demanda Lily

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur ! Renchérit Anthony

-Si tu voulais des câlins, fallait juste demander fit malicieusement Nymphadora.

Eleanore elle ne dit rien mais prit la tête d'Harry dans ses mains et la tourna vers la tables des verts et argents. Luna et Orion suivirent le mouvement et tous les trois ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la scission désormais évidente. Il s'avança soutenu légèrement par sa camarade serpentard et s'assit à coté de Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était temps.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Interrogea t-il surpris.

-Parce tu nous as pris sous ta protection.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'en as pas eu conscience, hein ? Soupira Narcissa.

-Mais.. de quoi ? Répliqua Harry complètement perdu.

-Souviens-toi. Avant le match qui t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie.

_Flash-back _:

Avery, Lestrange Dolohov et Rosier avaient réussi à le coincer avant le match près d'un arbre du parc. Il les avait toisé en croisant les bras et avait attendu patiemment les attaques. Étonnement c'est Dolohov qui s'avança :

-Bien, je crois qu'on a pris un mauvais départ Avens. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu sais qu'on est du coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À cet instant de la conversation, Harry grimaça.

-Oui je sais, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. Mais penses-y, il peut t'apporter de la puissance, de la grandeur, plus de gloire et de richesses que tu n'en a jamais rêvé. Il protégera tous ceux que tu aimes, tous tes amis, tous ceux que tu prends sous ta protection. Il fera la grandeur de la maison Serpentard et elle sera crainte dans toute l'Angleterre et tout le monde s'agenouillera à nos pieds et...

-Tu as fini ton petit discours pathétique ? Coupa Harry d'une voix glaciale. Non parce que pour être honnête je me fous de la grandeur, de la gloire ou de la puissance. Je ne désire aucunement être craint, je préfère être aimé. Enfin, fais-moi confiance, je protège toujours ceux qui me font confiance et je n'ai pas besoin de suivre un mage noir psychotique pour ça. Sur ce, j'ai un match à gagner, salut.

Entendant Avery s'étouffer de rage, Harry se retourna la baguette pointée. Mais Dolohov avait empêché le serpentard de s'attaquer à lui et le regardait avec un petit sourire froid.

-Je considère donc que tu as donné ta réponse au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A votre prochaine rencontre attends-toi à mourir.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Au fond de lui-même, il souriait. Ah s'ils savaient !

_Fin du Flash-back_

- Je m'en souviens mais je croyais que c'était une conversation privée.

- Elle l'était, intervint Régulus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Avery ouvre sa bouche et nous la rapporte. Alors on a décidé de choisir. Avec toi, avec Avery ou neutre, même si pour le moment elle n'existe pas.

Harry leva la main, prit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège qui lui permit de n'être entendu que par ceux qui le soutenaient et se leva difficilement pour regarder les serpentards qui penchaient de son coté.

-Soyons clairs. Je suis contre Voldemort. Un frisson parcourut la table. Et je prononce son nom. Je n'attends pas que vous fassiez la même chose.

Il fit une pause qui lui permet de reprendre ses esprits de de donner un fil directeur à son monologue.

-Tout ce que je vous demande dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est de ne pas vous battre. Si vous avez un souci en-dehors de ces murs, vous pouvez venir me voir ou allez en parler à un adulte dans lequel vous avez confiance, le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur Slughorn. Ici, je veux juste rétablir une égalité entre les maisons et surtout que la couleur verte et argent cesse d'être associée aux mangemorts.

-Mais et pour les Maraudeurs ? Questionna un quatrième année.

-Il leur faudra du temps avant de changer. Mais si jamais ils s'attaquent à nous, nous répondrons. Farces contre farces et si jamais il y a une bagarre qu'ils ont provoqué alors on en parlera à un professeur.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas régler cela nous-même ?

-Parce que la vengeance appelle la vengeance. Répliqua fermement Harry. Et que nous entrerons à nouveau dans un cercle vicieux alors que nous essayons d'en sortir. D'autres questions ?

-On est de taille face aux maraudeurs ?

-Oh que oui ! S'amusa le nouveau leader. Ils sont quatre, nous sommes une maison unie. Nous pouvons les battre sans problèmes au niveau des farces. Vous savez pourquoi ils réussissent aussi bien leurs blagues ? Parce qu'ils sont unis et se serrent les coudes.

-Alors on peut réussir ?

-Oui, on peut y arriver, intervint Andréa Zabini. Si on arrive à montrer que nous pouvons changer, on aura de plus en plus l'indulgence des professeurs et les maraudeurs de moins en moins. Nous sommes des serpentards. Unissons-nous dans la ruse !

Harry eut un sourire amusé, partagé par toute la maison. Puis il se rassit, laissant les arguments faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de ses camarades. Pendant ce temps, il discuta avec la deuxième année et Eleanore s'il valait mieux avoir un hibou ou un chat comme animal de compagnie. La gamine était craquante avec ses yeux bleus brillants et son grand sourire. Harry se demanda vaguement s'il aurait été attentionné s'il avait eu une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Enfin, c'était une des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et qu'il commençait à accepter. Après tout il avait désormais une famille ici et une autre qui l'attendait chez lui.

Les jours suivants, Harry se remit lentement et une fois complètement guéri, il se mit à rechercher Sirius pour mettre les choses au point avec lui. Mais ce dernier était fuyant comme une anguille et Harry finit par employer les grands moyens.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux il réussit à contacter Luna par télépathie.

_« Dis, tu peux me prévenir quand il est dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? »_

_« Ramène-toi alors parce qu'il est déjà là. »_

_« Mot de passe ? »_

_« Bravoure » _

Harry grogna devant l'évidence du mot de passe mais se mit en route pour la salle commune des rouges et ors. La Grosse Dame le regarda suspicieusement mais le laissa tout de même entrer. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Lily tenter de se lever mais Luna posa la main sur son bras en secouant la tête. Après une infime hésitation, elle se rassit et reprit le cours de son devoir.

Harry regarda la salle et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les maraudeurs et plus particulièrement Sirius Black. Celui-ci le regardait approcher l'air défiant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Remus évitait son regard ainsi que James tandis que le regard de Pettigrow allait de son ami au serpentard, une lueur avide dans son regard.

Merlin ! Pensa Harry. Il se sent tellement insignifiant que mettre quelqu'un plus bas que terre est un plaisir pour lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Black. La confrontation dura de longues secondes et Sirius sembla perdre un peu de son air bravache. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les sortit de leur duel visuel.

-Écoute Avens, je ne t''aime pas mais je suis désolé pour ce que Sirius t'as fait. S'excusa James en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sirius et Peter eurent un hoquet tandis que Remus eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place, répondit Harry.

-Si en tant que capitaine, c'est mon devoir de prendre la responsabilité des actes d'un de mes joueurs. Soutint le Maraudeur.

-Non Potter. Affirma le Serpentard. Le match était fini, nous avions gagné honnêtement. Si Black avait fait un sale coup pendant le match, tu aurais dû en endosser une part de responsabilité. Mais là tu n'es coupable de rien, tu n'as donc aucune excuse à me faire.

-Ce n'est pas faute si tu n'es pas assez doué pour tenir sur ton balai ! S'exclama Sirius qui rongeait son frein depuis un moment.

Une exclamation parcourut la salle commune et ce fut au tour de Lily d'empêcher son amie de se jeter sur le maraudeur insolent.

- Sirius ! S'indignèrent Remus et James.

-Espèce d'idiot stupide et borné ! Injuria Harry. J'allais te dire que je te pardonnais, qu'un accident pouvait arriver et que je ne t'en voulais pas ! Mais tu n'arrives même pas à avoir le moindre remord ! Tu m'as envoyé à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque, deux pour être précis à cause de ce foutu cognard !

Il reprit son souffle, les yeux brillants de rage.

-Je sais tenir sur un balai, tu as pourtant dû le voir pendant le match ! Et au lieu de t'excuser, tu t'enfonces ! Tu mérites décidément bien le nom de Black et de toute la réputation qui va avec ! Cracha le serpentard.

Harry souffla un bon coup en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ignora royalement Black tremblant de rage et s'adressa à celui qui aurait pu être son père.

-Potter, nous avons pris une décision dans la maison. Si vous faites une blague qui ne touche que notre maison et qui en plus, est humiliante, préparez-vous à des représailles. De même si vous persécutez un élève sans qu'il ne le mérite. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée les Gryffondors.

Ces derniers le regardèrent sortir, bouche-bées et une fois la porte du tableau refermée, les conversations commencèrent à se ranimer.

-Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Demanda timidement une deuxième année/

-Qu'ils se vengeront contre les maraudeurs ?

-Avens est un type bizarre ! Affirma une cinquième année.

Et ainsi de suite. Questions, affirmations, rumeurs... les conversations enflèrent jusqu'à ce Sirius Black se lève brusquement et remonte dans son dortoir, les épaules raidies par la rage. Lily et Luna se levèrent en même temps que les maraudeurs et quand le regard de Lily croisa celui de James, il put y lire du respect et une légère étincelle d'admiration. Perturbé, le gryffondor ne s'y attarda pas et remonta en vitesse dans son dortoir pour y découvrir un Sirius en colère.

Enfin vert de rage serait la réponse la plus approprié. Lui qui aimait si peu tout ce qui rapprochait au vert. Particulièrement depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui en claquant la porte, en colère contre sa famille qui prônait les valeurs de la pureté de sang et approuvait ce mage noir tordu qu'était Voldemort. Sirius tournait en rond dans le dortoir en battant des bras. James et Remus se jetèrent un coup d'œil et allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs lits respectifs. Peter les imita avec un temps de retard, un air craintif sur le visage. Ils attendirent en silence que Sirius explose enfin.

Quand le jeune homme se tourna enfin vers eux, il s'immobilisa devant les figures de ces camarades. Il enregistra le visage terrifié de Peter et se demanda si c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet mais aussi l'air nettement réprobateur de Remus qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et enfin les sourcils froncés de son frère de cœur qui le regardait, le visage impassible.

-Hum... fit Sirius embarrassé.

Les autres en dirent rien, ils le laissèrent s'exprimer et se rendre compte de ses erreurs...

- Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça !

… ou pas.

-Enfin Sirius ! Tu t'entends parler un peu ! S'exclama Remus. Tu aurais fait quoi s'il était mort durant ce match ! Hein ?

-Je en vois pas pourquoi j'aurais été renvoyé fit Sirius buté. C'était un simple accident.

En voyant que Remus allait hurler et se brouiller avec son ami, James intervint.

-Mais c'est un accident que tu aurais pu éviter si tu avais pris la peine de te contrôler. Pourtant tu le sais ! C'est une règle du Quidditch ! Une fois le match fini, on attends **tranquillement** que les cognards soient remis dans la boite.

-Toi aussi tu es contre moi, James ? Gémit Sirius.

-Mais enfin réfléchis ! Cria Remus. Si Avens n'avait pas parlé en faveur de James, il aurait lui aussi eu des ennuis ! Cela ne te paraît pas bizarre que tu n'aies eu aucune punition ? Hein ? D'après toi, pour...

-Pourquoi M. Black, en effet ? Lança une Minerva McGonagall glaciale depuis la porte de leur chambre.

Ne l'ayant pas vu entrer, les quatre jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur directrice, l'air coupable. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et son regard perçant se posa sur Sirius Black qui sembla mal à l'aise.

-M. Black au vu de votre comportement sur le terrain de Quidditch et encore plus en-dehors, l'équipe professorale t le directeur avons décidé de vous interdire de jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année et peut-être même de votre scolarité si votre attitude ne s'améliore pas. De même vous serez en retenue tous les samedis avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Puis sans faire attention à l'air catastrophé de son élève, elle se tourna vers James Potter qui soutint son regard, bien qu'il ait l'air embarrassé.

-Je suis ravie de voir que vous prenez vos responsabilités. Votre attitude responsable et les paroles de M. Avens en votre faveur, vous évitent une sanction.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et sortit dignement du dortoir. Le silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Sirius se jette sur son lit et ferme ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette sec. Les trois maraudeurs restants échangèrent un regard désabusé et allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, James Potter réfléchissait.

Il avait eu très peur quand il avait vu Avens tomber, pas parce qu'il l'appréciait, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait immédiatement mesuré toutes les conséquences, pour Sirius. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait vu son presque-frère débarquer par la cheminée avec un sac et une grosse marque rouge sur la joue. Il était devenu brutalement conscient de la brutalité, de la méchanceté dont pouvait faire preuve plusieurs personnes. Plusieurs discussions avec ses parents l'avaient aidé à se rendre compte de la réalité du monde, pas toujours rose.

Alors il avait décidé de s'amuser encore plus à Poudlard pour profiter de la paix tant qu'il le pouvait. Mais sans blesser ou maltraiter les autres élèves comme il pouvait le faire auparavant. Néanmoins tout avait volé en éclats quand il avait croisé un regard émeraude pétillant et un sourire rayonnant. Il avait haï la personne capable de faire sourire Lily comme ça alors que lui n'y arrivait pas. Et il s'était encore conduit comme un idiot avec Avens.

Harry Avens. Deux mots qui empoisonnaient sa vie depuis quelques temps. Il voyait bien que Lily et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Trop à son goût mais s'il devait être totalement honnête Lily semblait plus heureuse que pendant les années précédentes, plus épanouie.

Leur amitié le torturait car il imaginait très bien ce que ça allait donner d'ici quelques mois. Ils allaient tomber amoureux, vivre une idylle parfaite, se marier après Poudlard, avoir de magnifiques enfants. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Oh, il essaierait sûrement de les séparer mais il n'arrivait pas à effrayer Avens comme il le faisait pour les prétendants de Lily. Ça le tuait.

Et il s'était disputé avec Sirius. Oh ce dernier ne l'avait dit clairement mais c'était sûr que demain son ami les ignorerait, Remus, Peter et lui. Mais son presque frère ne se rendait pas compte ou plutôt ne voulait pas réaliser se corrigea James qu'il avait été trop loin.

« La réponse est dans la question » ricana mentalement le maraudeur.

Sirius ne voulait pas grandir. Il avait tellement souffert et avait enfin réussi à Poudlard à se libérer des entraves de sa famille, à s'affranchir de son nom, du moins aux yeux des autres. Pas aux siens. Pour lui-même, il resterait toujours un Black. Alors rester dans l'enfance pendant qu'il était encore dans l'école sorcellerie lui permettait d'affronter sa famille pendant l'été. Mais maintenant il était parti de chez lui. Et il ne savait pas comment agir désormais. Alors il faisait comme il avait toujours fait, sauf que maintenant James ne pouvait plus le suivre comme avant.

Oh les blagues, les balades dans le parc, dans le château, les sorties illégales, pas de problème. Les fous-rires, les discussions dans le dortoir, les taquineries, pas de problème. Rire quand tout le monde pleure, sourire malgré la douleur, en fait tout ce qui faisait un maraudeur, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Mais blesser, humilier, attaquer comme il le faisait avec les maraudeurs excepté Remus qui essayait de le retenir, lui posait maintenant un problème. Et il avait peur que Sirius ne le suive pas sur ce coup-là et qu'il se retrouve seul, sans son frère de cœur.

Résumons : Lily ne serait jamais à lui, Sirius le détestait et il souffrait d'insomnie.

La vie était vraiment pourrie.

* * *

><p>Lut'<p>

Alors rassuré(e)s?

Deux semaines pile! J'ai tenu ma promesse. Par contre, j'ai eu peu de temps à moi, donc je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos reviews par MP, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est l'un des chapitres qui a été le plus commenté et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir =D

D'ailleurs, mon lit s'en souviens encore! J'ai du casser les ressorts à force de sauter dessus, folle de joie! J'avais l'air d'une timbrée...

J'en profite pour remercier tous mes revieweurs: **NCycy, ak, yachiru-chan92, titoudanai, elo-didie, clamaraa, Alie-yaoi, luffynette, Maudinette, Sorcière6174** et **Guest.**

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît et que vous appréciez James parce qu'il est temps qu'il mûrisse un peu et le prochain chapitre devrait l'y aider.

D'ailleurs comme j'ai repris les cours, j'aurais un peu moins de temps pour poster, mais j'essaierais de le mettre en ligne d'ici trois semaines. Est-ce que j'arriverais à tenir le pari?

Des idées pour la vision? A quel évènement Harry va t-il assister? Indice: Cela concerne James indirectement :p

A bientôt dans vos boites mails^^


	15. Culpabilité

_**Culpabilité**_

Harry avait raconté sa vision d'Athéna, excepté la partie sur le lien mental qu'il possédait avec la jeune fille, aux deux autres voyageurs qui s'inquiétèrent beaucoup. Ils se demandèrent ce qui allait se passer ou plutôt ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Après de nombreuses déductions de plus en plus loufoques, ils laissèrent tomber et décidèrent d'attendre et d'aviser en conséquence. Orion préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet, soupçonnant tout de même qu'Harry ne leur avait pas tout dit, bien qu'il espérait pouvoir le cuisiner plus tard.

-Dis-moi, comment est-ce que ça se passe dans la maison des verts et argents ?

-Oh... Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas au stade de la bataille rangée mais pas loin. Les personnes du coté d'Avery nous insultent et celles qui sont de mon coté essaient de résister mais la tension monte. Lentement mais sûrement. C'est assez difficile de calmer les esprits et je m'aperçois de plus en plus que les Gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à avoir un caractère explosif, confia Harry. J'attends avec un peu d'appréhension le jour où tout explosera dans les cachots.

Orion ricana.

-C'est fou comme on peut voir la vie en noir et blanc quand on est à Poudlard. Après les perceptions que l'on a du monde et des personnes se modifient mais il reste toujours quelques foutus préjugés qui nous restent !

Luna et Harry sourirent d'un air entendu et la conversation se poursuivit naturellement sur les cours de Potion désormais tendus et sur Slughorn qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se trouvait en compagnie de Lily dans la salle de musique et lisait tranquillement son livre d'ancienne magie tout en écoutant son amie jouer quand soudain le silence s'installa et qu'un poids se posa près de lui. Lily l'observait attentivement et intensément. Elle avait eu très peur pour lui et n'était toujours pas très rassurée.<p>

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Harry lui montra son bouquin en souriant et ferma finalement le livre quelques minutes plus tard quand il arriva à la fin de sa page. Il venait de terminer l'ouvrage et se dit ironiquement que c'était vraiment un signe du destin que ça tombe pile à ce moment.

-C'est bien, la magie ancienne ? Questionna la gryffondor.

-C'est passionnant, répondit le jeune homme.

Puis il eut un air songeur et lui tendit le livre.

-Je pense que ça te plairait beaucoup fit-il en répondant au regard surpris de sa mère.

-Merci répondit-elle émue.

Harry ne dit rien et laissa Lily prendre le livre et le ranger dans son sac. Puis elle revint s'asseoir et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry. Surpris mais content, il posa un bras autour de ses épaules et sentit soudainement des larmes couler dans son cou.

-Lily ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Je .. je suis... désolée, hoqueta la jeune fille. Mais... tu... tu m'as fait... tell...tellem... tellement pe-peur !

-Chut... murmura le serpentard. Chut... chut... Là, tout va bien.

La jeune femme pleura longtemps dans ses bras, libérant enfin la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs jours. Harry la consolait comme il le pouvait mais il savait que la seule chose à faire était de la laisser décompresser. Elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue et Harry avec un sourire tendre la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la salle pour l'emmener dans la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Malheureusement pour lui il croisa les maraudeurs qui s'étaient difficilement réconciliés, devant le portrait de la salle commune. Harry se crispa, espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'inconscience de l'attaquer alors qu'il avait Lily dans les bras. Le regard de James Potter se fit douloureux quand il vit le petit sourire de Lily puis tout son corps se tendit quand un soupir de bien-être franchit les lèvres de Lily. Mais il s'écarta sans dire un mot et laissa Harry entrer dans leur salle commune. Ce dernier chercha Luna dans la pièce mais puisqu'elle n'était pas là, il posa Lily sur le canapé et caressa son visage tendrement sans s'inquiéter d'un regard chocolat posé sur lui. Puis s'en alla avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

James Potter avait quitté ses amis qui le regardait d'un air inquiet et il marchait rapidement, sans but si ce n'était celui de s'éloigner, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La petite scène qu'il venait de quitter ou plutôt de fuit était imprimé dans sa rétine. Jamais il n'avait vu Lily avait un visage aussi serein, aussi abandonné. Avec lui il était toujours crispé de colère. Et ce Avens qui pouvait caresser le visage de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne proteste alors que lui pouvait à peine l'approcher!

Une fois qu'il eut atteint un couloir peu fréquenté, il hurla sa rage et tapa rageusement du poing contre le mur. Puis quand il eut l'impression que la douleur de son cœur s'était un peu atténué, il sentit enfin la douleur de main. Il se retourna et s'affaissa contre le mur. Quand il toucha le sol, une vive douleur remonta dans tout son bras et il posa délicatement sa main blessée dans celle qui était encore valide.

-Oh merde ! Jura James. Maintenant faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie ! Mme Pomfresh va me tuer !

Il laissa les larmes qu'il retenait, couler et maudit silencieusement tous les Harry Avens de la terre. Puis après s'être lamenté sur son sort pendant de longues minutes, il se releva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas lent. Il se fit longuement sermonné par l'infirmière et en ressortant, il fut confronté au regard désapprobateur de sa directrice de maison. Il soupira discrètement.

Quelle vie pourrie !

* * *

><p>On arrivait déjà à la fin mars. James évitait soigneusement Lily qui s'en trouvait à la fois soulagée et étrangement perturbée par ce nouveau comportement. Mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître même si ses amis avaient quelques fois eu des sourires entendus.<p>

Le gryffondor ignorait aussi Harry Avens mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Sirius et de Peter qui avaient provoqué sa fureur en humiliant à nouveau Severus Rogue. La clique qui suivait Avery s'était lamentée et mise en colère mais ils n'avaient pas agit tandis que la faction d'Harry était restée silencieuse et avait patiemment attendu une opportunité.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire de James en fait, Sirius se vantait auprès de Remus et de James de la blague faite sur Rogue. Les deux amis avaient adopté deux réactions à la fois très différentes et similaires : le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés était impassible et celui aux yeux dorés avait un air de réprobation sur le visage, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'approuvaient pas l'action cruelle qu'ils avaient effectué. Peter se félicitait qu'il n'y ait eu aucune conséquence malgré les menaces du serpentard. Mais ils n'auraient vraiment pas du se réjouir trop vite.

Soudain Sirius et Peter se retrouvèrent habillés en femmes et quand ils voulurent protester ils commencèrent à siffler. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'il parlait désormais Fourchelangue, quelque chose qu'il exécrait. Mais leur calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Une musique envahit la pièce et malgré eux, les deux adolescents, rouges de honte, se prirent dans les bras et dansèrent la valse sous les rires moqueurs des élèves des quatre maisons, y compris ceux de leurs amis. Quand ils furent enfin revenus à leur place et qu'ils retrouvèrent leur apparence normale, un petit parchemin apparu devant eux. Curieux, James et Remus se penchèrent pour le lire aussi :

Ceci était un avertissement.

C'est le dernier que vous aurez. Ne vous en prenez plus aux Serpentards ou il y aura des représailles, bien plus humiliantes que celle-ci. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous savons exactement qui sont nos cibles et comment les atteindre.

Passez une excellente journée.

Les Serpentards.

Humiliés, Sirius et Peter virent la dernière preuve de la culpabilité des Serpentards s'enflammer. James et Remus réussirent cette fois à contenir leurs rires mais ne leur montrèrent pas la moindre compassion. Puis le courrier offrit une distraction et le visage de James s'illumina quand il vit le hibou familial. Il lut la lettre de ses parents avec un petit sourire :

_James,_

_Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ! Déjà 17 ans, Merlin que le temps passe vite ! Tu recevras ton cadeau lorsque tu passeras tes vacances avec nous, nous ne voulions pas épuiser cette pauvre Artémis. Mais si tu veux un indice, ton cadeau à un rapport avec ton récent balai, mon chéri._

_Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse, je suis désolée de l'attitude de Sirius même si elle a une explication rationnelle. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de le confronter et de mettre les choses à plat, une bonne fois pour toutes. N'aie pas peur ! Même si vous avez des opinions différentes, cela n'empêche pas une profonde amitié, presque fusionnelle. Ne t'en fais pas Jamesie, vous allez vous réconcilier et Sirius va grandir. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps, comme nous t'en avons laissé._

_Pour finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, regarde la Gazette du jour. C'est assez amusant même si ton père ne cesse de ronchonner. Il clame qu'il s'est juste trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment. Tu le connais, il n'aime pas voir ses actions étalées dans la presse. Je passe personnellement mon temps à rire à chaque fois que ton père insulte le journal !_

_Dépêche toi de nous renvoyer une lettre, qu'on ait enfin de tes nouvelles._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

**Mon cher fils,**

**D'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Ensuite, ta mère est une traîtresse. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas t'envoyer ce fichu journal bien que je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu y couper puisque beaucoup d'élèves reçoivent ce truc immonde. Pitié, ne m'en veux pas trop, je ne l'ai sincèrement pas fait exprès et je suis désolé de tous les futurs 'Oh ton père quel héros !' ou encore 'James, tu as tellement de chance d'avoir un père pareil !'.**

**Je n'ai presque plus envie de me promener sur le chemin de Traverse désormais ! Mais si ce n'est pas moi, c'est ta mère. Et tu la connais avec une baguette dans les mains... Remarque j'imagine bien Voldemort avec des marguerites dans les oreilles. Pas toi ?**

**Je t'embrasse, fiston.**

**Papa**

**PS : Et alors, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait aucune mention de Lily dans tes dernières lettres ? Je ne te vois pas abandonner mais si la jeune fille avait cédé, je pense que ta mère et moi on en aurait entendu parler. Que t'arrive t-il, fils ? N'hésite pas à nous en parler. On t'aime.**

Le visage de James était passé par plusieurs émotions et son rire avait retenti plusieurs fois. Une fois la lettre finie, il la replia et lut le journal qui accompagnait son courrier. Il entendait déjà les murmures dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois le journal complètement déplié, il éclata de rire en voyant la tête renfrognée de son père s'afficher sur la première page. Mais une autre photo accompagnait le portrait et celle-ci lui fit ravaler son rire. Il marmonna un juron entre ses dents et dévora l'article.

**William Potter a encore sauvé la population anglaise ! **

**Hier en fin de journée alors que William Potter, 81 ans, auror à la retraite, faisait ses courses sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver un cadeau à son fils, James Potter élève de sixième année à Poudlard, l'allée principale a été attaquée. Heureusement grâce à cet homme courageux, il n'y a eut aucun mort et seulement quelques blessés à déplorer.**

**M. Potter a limité la portée de son acte héroïque en insistant sur le fait que les mangemorts n'étaient que cinq et qu'ils étaient inexpérimentés. Ces cinq infâmes personnages ont été mis hors d'état de nuire et sont actuellement sous la garde du Ministère de la Magie. Le ministre arrivé sur place quelques minutes plus tard a prononcé ces quelques mots :**

**« C'est grâce à des hommes aussi héroïques que William Potter que notre nation pourra battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Aujourd'hui Lord Potter fait honneur à la profession des aurors et le Ministère le remercie d'avoir capturé cinq mangemorts. Il recevra pour cela la médaille du mérite »**

**L'ancien auror n'a rien ajouté mais il a incliné brièvement la tête avant de partir rapidement. Rappelons que cette médaille promise ne serait que la dernière d'une longue succession de récompenses qu'il a reçu pendant sa carrière d'auror. Mais également pendant sa retraite quand il a affronté à deux reprises des groupes de mangemorts avec succès et qu'il a survécu à une rencontre avec Voldemort.**

**William Potter est un homme héroïque et nous regrettons qu'il n'y ait pas plus de personnes de son acabit. Peut-être son fils prendra t-il un jour la relève...**

**Erika Inform**

James laissa tomber sa tête contre la table et songea à s'enfuir. Mais c'était trop tard. Sous le prétexte de son anniversaire, plusieurs filles vinrent le voir et il dut endurer combien son père était brave et combien il ressemblait à son paternel. Il se leva rapidement et sortit à grands pas de la salle suivit par les trois autres maraudeurs. Intérieurement il regrettait que Lily ne soit pas venu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle regrettait la même chose.

De son coté, Harry baissa le journal avec un sourire heureux. Son grand-père avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Soudain il porta la main à son front en poussant un léger gémissement. Une poussée de colère venait de l'envahir.

Parce que son aura était soudainement devenu verte et que l'empathie de Luna lui avait permis de percevoir cet afflux d'émotion, les deux autres voyageurs temporels portèrent leur regard sur Harry. Mais la douleur passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Les trois voyageurs inter-dimensionnels retournèrent à leur repas, une même question dans leurs esprits : Est-ce que la vision prédite par Athéna était pour aujourd'hui ?

Toute la journée se passa dans une étrange tension pour le trio. Les autres élèves profitaient de leur petite vie tranquille, les maraudeurs fêtaient l'anniversaire de James, les professeurs surveillaient leurs étudiants. Tout allait bien. Et pourtant de plus en plus, une étrange atmosphère envahissait le château. Peut-être était-ce du aux nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de l'école. Ou peut-être à autre chose. Mais en tout cas, au dîner la tension était à couper au couteau. Et la majorité des élèves le ressentirent.

Soudain un cri déchira le silence. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards mais avant que les élèves n'aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Orion White et Luna Parker se dirigeait déjà vers Harry Avens. Ce dernier se tenait le front à deux mains et gémissait faiblement. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer quelques paroles à son parrain que celui-ci se redressait déjà et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers Albus Dumbledore. Ils chuchotèrent un moment avant que le directeur ne se retourne vers Minerva McGonagall et lui parle doucement. Elle blanchit aussitôt et tourna son regard vers James Potter avant d'acquiescer.

Albus et Orion sortirent précipitamment de la pièce tandis que la directrice-adjointe produisait quelques étincelles du bout de sa baguette pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

-Le professeur Dumbledore et M. White ont du faire face à une affaire urgente. Sachez qu'il est également à craindre une attaque sur Poudlard. En conséquence vous dormirez tous ce soir dans la Grande Salle en signe de prévention. Les directeurs de maison viendront vous expliquer la situation dans quelques minutes. Je souhaiterais voir M. Avens, Miss Parker et M. Potter, maintenant.

Après ce bref et sec discours, Minerva McGonagall baissa sa baguette et les rumeurs commencèrent à enfler. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer tandis que la directrice de Gryffondor expliquait la situation aux autres professeurs et qu'elle chargeait Hagrid de réconforter et gérer les Gryffondors. Les professeurs se dispersèrent pour aller voir leurs élèves ou pour ramener l'infirmière. Rapidement ils calmèrent la panique qui commençait à s'installer et organisèrent la situation pour que tout le monde puisse dormir de son mieux.

Harry soutenu par Luna avançait vers son ancienne directrice de maison, tandis que les maraudeurs faisait la même chose. Minerva leur fit signe de la suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils face à la présence des camarades de James.

-Je me souviens pourtant n'avoir appelé que M. Potter, s'exclama t-elle sèchement.

-Mais nous sommes ses amis, plaida Sirius en faisant des yeux de chiens battus qui attendrissaient toujours sa professeur de métamorphose.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

-Non, il n'en est pas question. Affirma la directrice-adjointe. Pas aujourd'hui. Si M. Potter veut vous en parler ultérieurement il sera libre de la faire mais je n'imposerai pas votre présence à M. Avens qui a des choses difficiles à raconter.

-Non c'est bon, s'éleva une voix rauque. Ils peuvent rester. Je... je crois que … Potter aura besoin de soutien.

-Comme vous voudrez, accorda la sous-directrice. Mais nous vous écoutons.

Ils prirent place sur des sièges et étrangement ce fut Luna qui prit la parole.

-D'abord il faut savoir qu'il arrive qu'Harry ait des visions. Plus ou moins précises, plus ou moins régulièrement et plus ou moins violentes. Généralement elle se produisent au même moment que l'action ou juste quelques minutes auparavant. C'est pourquoi Orion et moi sommes très attentifs, pour pouvoir agir rapidement.

-Cette… cette vision, déglutit difficilement James. Elle.. elle me concernait ?

-Non pas directement, fit Harry fatigué en passant sa main sur son visage. Elle concernait tes parents, ton père en particulier.

-Voldemort répondit James d'une voix blanche, en reliant tous les éléments.

-Oui. Il n'a pas du aimer l'article et il vient d'attaquer tes parents dans votre manoir. Le professeur Dumbledore et Orion sont déjà sur place et l'école est fermée au cas où Voldemort aurait envoyé des mangemorts dans le but de te tuer.

-Tuer James ? Fit Sirius confus. Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais réfléchis un peu, espèce de crétin ! S'emporta Luna. Dans l'article il est clair que William Potter tient à son fils. Alors quelle plus grande vengeance que de le tuer et de ravir ce qu'il y a de plus cher au cœur de l'auror qui malgré sa retraite, le met toujours en échec ! Hein ?! Quelle plus grande vengeance !?

L'éclat de Luna les laissa tous sans voix sauf Harry qui posa une main douce sur le bras de sa camarade et James qui baissa la tête. Sirius faisait une tête bizarre comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de l'horreur que le monde pouvait cacher. Il en avait déjà plusieurs avant-goûts avec sa famille mais là il se rendait enfin compte qu'il y avait pire que de vivre avec des personnes qu'on haïssait. Perdre des personnes qu'on aimait.

-Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Demanda soudainement Remus.

James releva vivement la tête alors que Luna et Harry se crispaient et que Minerva McGonagall posait un regard compatissant sur le gryffondor. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers James et prononce, hésitant :

-Eh bien... je heu... je peux .. ressentir certaines choses... dans... une vision... Ici, j'ai..

Il inspira un grand coup et débita rapidement espérant que la pilule passerait mieux :

-J'ai senti ton père subir un Doloris avoua Harry.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea et James devint aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Après un long silence, Minerva McGonagall se leva et métamorphosa les chaises en lits.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer. M. Avens, l'infirmière passera vous voir bientôt.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce et retourna à ses occupations de directrice-adjointe et de responsable de l'école pendant l'absence du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry avec l'aide précieuse de Luna, se leva et se dirigea vers un lit où il s'allongea en posant son bras contre son front. La jeune fille resta près de lui et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, l'aidant à s'endormir. La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde tourna son regard vers la porte pour voir entrer Mme Pomfresh excepté Luna qui gardait son regard fixé sur son condisciple.

L'infirmière l'examina rapidement mais elle semblait déjà être au courant et elle donna juste fiole de une potion à la jeune fille qui hochait la tête de façon obéissante, et lui souffla des instructions. Puis elle s'approcha de James et lui donna une tablette de chocolat ainsi qu'une potion calmante avant de sortir, pour s'occuper du reste des élèves dont la plupart faisaient des crises de nerfs. Définitivement au courant.

James grignota le chocolat d'un air absent mais n'avala pas la fiole de potion. Il la réservait pour plus tard. Au cas où il y aurait encore plus de mauvaises nouvelles. Personne n'osait parler ou faire un mouvement. Sirius qui ne pouvait rester plus de dix minutes sans bouger était dans un catatonique. Peter n'ouvrait pas la bouche et Remus ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son ami.

Après plusieurs heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser entrer William et Elena Potter qui paraissaient fatigués mais indemnes. Leur fils se leva précipitamment et courut dans les bras de ses parents. Les trois autres maraudeurs laissèrent échapper des soupirs soulagés et se sourirent. James après les avoir serré fort dans ses bras, se recula et commença à les examiner. Sa mère eut un petit sourire amusé et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, nous nous portons bien.

-Oui, Voldemort n'a pas eu le temps de nous faire beaucoup de mal, rajouta son père. Et heureusement ton camarade de classe a réussi à prévenir le professeur Dumbledore à temps.

James ne dit rien mais jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit où se reposait son camarade et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Puis il entendit des voix qui se disputaient un peu plus loin :

-Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! ronchonna une voix grave.

-Vous avez besoin de soin, espèce d'entêté ! Répliqua une voix nettement féminine.

-Je veux voir Harry d'abord ! asséna le voix masculine qui se rapprochait.

Orion White entra dans la pièce, d'un pas léger, une écorchure lui barrant la joue droite, une autre à l'arcade sourcilière gauche qui saignait énormément et qui inondait une partie de son visage.

Luna qui n'avait que peu réagit à l'entrée des parents de James, leva la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Orion lui fit un petit sourire et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de se pencher et de caresser tendrement les chevaux de son filleul. Une fois rassuré, il sortit de la pièce en adressant un hochement de tête aux couple Potter et à leur fils, avant d'aller se faire soigner.

James observa ses parents rendre la politesse, une lueur de respect dans leur yeux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous mais il laissa couler trop heureux de revoir ces parents en vie. Puis il s'écarta à contrecœur et Sirius s'approcha timidement. Elena Potter le prit dans ses bras et William posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule puis ils s'écartèrent.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout les garçons, fit William Potter, mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a attribué une chambre et nous tombons de sommeil. Et pour être honnête vous n'avez non plus l'air d'être au mieux de votre forme. On parlera plus longuement demain.

-William a raison, approuva sa femme. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fera de mal à personne.

Elle leva la main pour couper court à toutes les protestations et d'un simple regard envoya son fils et ses amis se coucher dans leurs lits. Une fois allongés, elle alla border James qui se laissa faire avec un petit sourire soulagé avant de sortir avec son mari et de souffler un 'bonne nuit'. La porte refermée, James sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain quand James se réveilla, le lit de Remus était vide ainsi que celui d'Avens et de Luna tandis que Sirius et Peter ronflaient joyeusement. Il se redressa et après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, il sortit de la pièce. La lumière inondait la Grande Salle et le Gryffondor en entendant son estomac gargouiller se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les elfes s'inclinèrent à son entrée et il sourit en voyant Remus qui prenait lui aussi son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu vas bien James ? Demanda le lycanthrope.

-Mieux qu'hier, répondit-il franchement.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Remus avec un sourire complice.

-Tu saurais pas quelle heure il est par hasard ?

-Environ 11h. Répondit le jeune homme. Tes parents sont arrivés vers minuit et demi.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus tard que ça, souffla James.

Son ami opina mais ne dit rien. Ils discutèrent sereinement pendant un moment et cela permit au Gryffondor d'évacuer la pression liée à l'attaque de sa famille par Voldemort. Il n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience mais pour la première fois, James avait une certitude : il deviendrait auror, non pour la gloire et l'adrénaline comme il le désirait auparavant, mais pour défendre les gens qu'il aimait contre ce mage noir.

Les deux amis entrèrent en discutant joyeusement dans la tour Gryffondor et James se retrouva assiégé de tous les cotés. Il réussit difficilement à s'extirper de la masse de personnes et quand il put le faire, il se précipita dans son dortoir où il retrouva un loup-garou hilare.

Il faut dire que l'apparence de James était particulièrement drôle. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les lunettes de travers, le t-shirt partiellement déchiré, il avait l'air d'être passé à travers une tornade ou dans ce cas à travers un troupeau de groupies et de personnes avides de potins. James grogna, et lança un oreiller vers son prétendu ami puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains en enlevant son haut.

Une longue douche chaude plus tard et des vêtements propres, James se sentait enfin d'attaque. D'abord il allait chercher Avens pour le remercier ainsi que White puis ses parents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Avens avait eu mais il savait que c'était grâce à lui que ses parents était encore vivants et pour cela il était profondément reconnaissant.

Après une heure de vaines recherches pour mettre la main sur les deux étrangers, James abandonna et alla voir ses parents. Ils discutèrent un moment, se sentant plus proches que jamais les uns des autres. Sa mère ne cessait de le prendre dans ses bras et son père de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'envole. Intrigué, James finit par demander ce qui se passait.

-Eh bien, hésita son père, Voldemort a proféré quelques menaces... inquiétantes.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard noir mais il l'ignora et continua en parlant doucement.

-Tu sais.. nous sommes vieux et la mort ne nous fait pas peur.

James se redressa prêt à protester mais sa mère posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Mon chéri, fit-elle de sa voix douce, la mort n'est rien pour un esprit équilibré. Nous ne l'espérons pas mais nous ne la redoutons pas non plus.

-Fils, la vérité est que la seule mort que nous redoutons, c'est la tienne. Voldemort t'a menacé très clairement.

James arrêta de respirer et sa mère frappa son mari. Puis il prit une longue inspiration et bredouilla :

-Mais.. mais... mais pourquoi ?!

William Potter se passa la main dans les cheveux clairement embarrassé et jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme.

-Parce que ton père a fait échouer trop de plans de Voldemort, bien qu'il l'a fait involontairement. Ce mage noir psychotique veut se venger et il a fini par réaliser que le meilleur moyen de blesser ton père c'est de t'atteindre.

James hocha la tête mécaniquement et ne réagit que lorsque sa mère le prit dans ses bras avant d'enserrer son visage dans ses mains.

-Écoute-moi bien mon chéri. Je veux, non j'exige que tu fasses attention à toi. Dumbledore va suspendre les sorties à Pré-au-Lard mais je souhaiterais profondément que tu sois aussi très prudent dans le château. Le directeur ne peut pas veiller sur tous ses élèves. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, m'man. Je te jure que je serais prudent. Promit son fils.

-Bien et nous avons autre chose à te dire. Intervint fermement son père. Nous avons reçu des dizaines de lettres sur des blagues faites aux Serpentards. Nous, ta mère et moi, avons passé l'éponge pendant des années mais maintenant nous voulons que tu comprennes. Il est plus que temps. Nous pensions vraiment que nos conversations de cet été avait porté ces fruits.

Leur fils se redressa et finit par parler.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas été le meilleur sur ce coup là. Mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Sirius et de perdre son amitié...

-Je m'en doute, fils. Mais si Sirius ne grandit pas, il va mieux porter le nom de Black que son frère qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris en discutant avec Orion White, semble avoir changé d'attitude. Les serpentards ne sont pas tous des mangemorts et les gryffondors ne sont pas tous des anges. C'est ainsi.

-La vie n'est ni noire, ni blanche. Nuança à nouveau Elena Potter. Regarde ton ami Remus, par exemple.

-Mais Remus n'a pas choisi d'être loup-garou. S'insurgea James.

-Certes. Apaisa son père. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas réellement connu, si vous n'étiez pas amis peut-être que tu l'aurais mal jugé, que tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi ce garçon était si solitaire, si inamical, si fatigué. Et quand tu l'aurais appris, tu n'aurais jugé que sa part de ténèbres.

-Mais... !

-Fils, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais tu peux en admettre la possibilité.

James opina, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Tu sais j'ai toujours quelques contacts avec les aurors. Récemment ils ont capturé un jeune mangemort. Il a tout avoué au Véritaserum et nous as décrit quelques réunions de mangemorts. Ce jeune homme a le profil type que toi et les maraudeurs vous avez dressé : sang-pur, fier de ses origines, avec des idées plutôt arrêtées sur la pureté du sang, etc. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne colle pas. Il sort de Gryffondor, il était Préfet-en-Chef et il a trois ans de plus que toi.

James eut l'air profondément choqué par la nouvelle et sa mère intervint.

-Mais les aurors et les tireurs d'élite ont également arrêté des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles qui se sont avérés mangemorts. De même, il existe des aurors qui proviennent de Serpentard. Je vais me répéter mais le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, il est gris avec une palette de couleurs.

James sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Ses parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se sourirent. Il était temps qu'il comprenne et qu'il mûrisse. Pour son propre bien et sa sécurité.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Gryffondor sortit de l'appartement de ses parents et retourna vers son dortoir. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En passant le portrait, James leva la tête et vit les maraudeurs assis dans des fauteuils et s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand il vit une chevelure blonde et rousse à une table.

Il se dirigea vers les deux filles et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Non, Potter, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Fit Lily d'une voix plate.

Le jeune homme sourit, secoua la tête et parla tout bas comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Plus maintenant Lily... J'ai compris et comme tu me l'a souvent demandé, je te laisserais tranquille à partir de maintenant. Par contre Luna, tu ne saurais pas où est Av- Harry ?

La jeune fille blonde sourit doucement tandis que l'autre fille rousse était bouche-bée.

-Il est avec Orion qui est en mode papa-poule. Le mot de passe est 'Secrets de parchemins'.

-Merci Luna.

James tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les appartements du bibliothécaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre! ^^ Je crois que j'ai tenu mes délais ou alors j'ai mal calculé :D<p>

Bon un chapitre centré sur James mais j'y tenais vraiment car c'est un personnage à qui je tiens beaucoup, voire énormément. Je l'ai toujours trouvé touchant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, de nouvelles personnes lisent mon histoire chaque semaine et à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires, j'ai un grand sourire! Mais j'apprécie toujours autant ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me soutiennent. Croyez-moi, c'est souvent grâce à vous que j'écris mes chapitres. ^^

Bon le prochain aura lieu après mes partiels, donc après la mi-janvier. Le prochain aura une grosse révélation de la part de Lily et une grosse surprise pour els élèves de Poudlard.

J'espère que vous avez l'eau à la bouche, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire!

Amicalement, Aldaria.


	16. Explications

_**Explications  
><strong>_

Une fois devant le tableau, James prononça le mot de passe et les rires qu'il entendait stoppèrent brusquement. Il expira doucement et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit le bibliothécaire et son filleul assis sur le canapé. L'adulte se leva quand il le vit entrer et fronça les sourcils. James déglutit difficilement, il méritait cette méfiance. Après tout, il n'avait pas été tendre avec son filleul.

-Que voulez-vous M. Potter ?

-Je... je … je viens vous remercier tous les deux.

Les deux personnes gardèrent un visage impassible et le Gryffondor comprit qu'il allait devoir faire mieux que cela.

-Je ne sais pas comment... mais je sais que c'est grâce à toi Av-Harry, se corrigea t-il, que mes parents sont encore en vie. Et grâce à vous M. White. Alors je voulais vous dire merci.

L'adulte regarda le serpentard qui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules et qui s'avança vers le gryffondor.

-C'était un plaisir que j'aimerais ne pas se voir renouveler.

-Moi de même, souffla James. Hum.. euh... trêve ? Finit-il en en tendant sa main.

Son condisciple eut un léger mouvement d'hésitation mais finit par serrer la main tendue et conclure la paix avec le gryffondor.

-Trêve.

L'étudiant portant les couleurs rouge et or se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

-Hum... je ferais de mon mieux pour que Sirius fasse de même mais...

Harry balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en voudrais que si c'est toi qui rompt la trêve.

James eut un soupir de soulagement et ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le gryffondor ne rejoigne ses quartiers.

Une fois la porte refermée, les deux voyageurs se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-C'était pareil dans notre monde ?

-Non, pas exactement. Voldemort au lieu de s'en prendre directement à William, il a attendu et il a attaqué James pendant l'été. Ton père a été soumis au Doloris et a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital. Après cela, il était forcé de grandir.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Fit ironiquement Harry.

Orion répondit à son sourire puis se fait plus grave.

-Par contre hier soir, Voldemort a également menacé James. Albus et moi avons sérieusement peur que ce foutu mégalomane désire mesurer son pouvoir à celui du directeur de Poudlard. Cette école représente une tentation bien trop grande pour lui.

-Hum, hum.

-Harry, soupira Orion, c'est une quasi-certitude. Voldemort va attaquer.

-La seule donnée qu'on ignore, c'est quand. Souffla le jeune homme.

-Tu as tout compris. L'adulte prit son filleul par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry, ça me peine de te demander cela mais il faut que tu te concentres sur tes différents entraînements. C'est essentiel désormais. Ce qui veut dire, plus de séances de piano par exemple.

-Mmm, je sais. Je n'apprécie pas mais je sais. J'en parlerais à Lily.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques heures avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme sur le canapé de son parrain qui le regarda dormir un moment en souriant tendrement, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_'J'ai tenu ma promesse, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? James ? Il vous ressemble tellement... Mais il est unique, il est juste Harry. Il a beaucoup trop souffert pour son âge. Même nous, nous qui avons eu des vies peu aisées, même nous, nous n'avons pas autant souffert. C'est si injuste !_

_Oh James ! Je suis tellement désolé du temps que j'ai mis à remplir mon rôle. Lily m'aurait taillé les oreilles en pointes si elle était encore là. Enfin si elle était toujours présente, le problème ne se poserait pas. C'était remarquablement stupide de me lancer à la poursuite de Peter, remarquablement... Sirius. J'ai toujours eu ce foutu comportement gryffondor, si opposé à celui de ma famille, même quand je ne devais pas._

_Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du aller voir Dumbledore avec Hagrid, pour le convaincre de mon innocence, pour que votre fils évite cette vie misérable avec les Dursley, qu'il grandisse avec un parrain fou-fou et un oncle trop sérieux. Ce pauvre Moony aurait grandi avec deux enfants ! _

_J'aurais toujours votre mort sur la conscience mais pour la première fois depuis des années, je crois que je suis en paix avec mes décisions à propos du Fidelitas même si elles ont causé votre mort. Maintenant il me reste à accepter la plus difficile des conséquences : je n'aurais jamais du courir après le rat alors que mon filleul venait de tout perdre. J'aurais du me battre pour lui, pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse. _

_Je vous le promets, James et Lily. Aujourd'hui Harry est ma priorité et je le protégerais au maximum de mes possibilités.'_

Et Orion s'endormit sur cette promesse silencieuse, ne sachant pas que derrière lui un couple enlacé le regardait d'un air à la fois attristé, à la fois heureux.

_Quelques heures plus tôt du coté du dortoir des Gryffondors :_

Lily restait toujours bouche-bée. Avec un petit rire, Luna referma la bouche de son amie et retourna à son parchemin. L'instant de surprise passé, Lily secoua la tête et se pencha également sur son devoir. Mais elle jetait fréquemment quelques regards à Luna qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et que James entra, la jeune fille rousse se mordit la lèvre, dans l'expectative. Mais il ne vint pas l'aborder comme il en avait l'habitude et elle suivit des yeux la progression de son condisciple jusqu'à son dortoir.

Une moue troublée s'installa sur le visage de Lily. Elle se sentait... étrange. Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour chasser ce sentiment bizarre. Elle était seulement soulagée et dans quelques temps, elle s'habituerait facilement à une vie sans James Potter, cette vie à laquelle elle aspirait tellement depuis qu'il s'était pris d'« amour » pour elle, se convainquit-elle.

Luna qui avait observé les différentes émotions se succéder sur le visage de sa camarade, réprima un petit rire. Lily n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !

Le reste du mois du mars ainsi que celui d'avril se passèrent calmement, heureusement pour Harry, Luna et Orion qui subissaient beaucoup de problèmes depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ils avaient intensifié leurs entraînements et les deux adolescents pouvaient enfin faire un peu de magie sans baguette et encore plus intéressant, ils arrivaient à faire pousser facilement de la fourrure ou des plumes, selon leurs animagus respectifs, à la place de leur peau.

La prochaine étape était de modifier totalement des parties de son corps, jusqu'à la perfection, puis de les modifier toutes au même moment. Alors ils prendraient théoriquement la forme de leur animal. Une fois qu'ils réussiraient à le faire en un clignement d'œil, ils deviendront des animagus. Ce qui ne tarderait plus, plus que quelques semaines de patience. En tout cas, c'étaient ce qu'ils espéraient.

Le plus impatient était Harry qui ne tenait plus en place à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec son père et son parrain. Quelque chose qui les unirait encore plus que l'apparence physique, dans le cas de son père. Quelque chose de tangible. Oui, il était vraiment impatient.

Si les entraînements des trois voyageurs avaient repris avec plus d'intensité, ceux que Luna et Harry faisaient subir à la B.U étaient aussi passés à un niveau supérieur. D'ailleurs seule Lily et Nymphadora arrivaient réellement à suivre le programme de leurs condisciples. Lily parce qu'elle étudiait d'arrache-pied et Nym' parce qu'elle avait un talent naturel. Mais les autres se débrouillaient aussi remarquablement bien et avait largement dépassé le niveau de sixième année attendu par les standards de l'école. Harry sourit en repensant au moment où Lily avait réussi à faire un patronus.

_Flash-back : _

Ils avaient attaqué le patronus depuis trois séances et aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de résultats probants. Des filets de fumées sortaient des baguettes mais c'était le résultat le plus poussé qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir. L'exaspération commençait lentement à monter parmi les membres de la BU.

Particulièrement chez Lily. Ses échecs répétés avec ce sortilège, l'indifférence de Potter, ses difficultés à suivre les cours, l'indifférence de Potter, son emploi de temps de dingue, l'indifférence de...

Potter ! Soupira mentalement Lily. Et m... ! Même dans mes pensées, il vient me faire chier ! C'est pas vrai !

De fil en aiguille, Lily repensa avec un petit sourire à toutes les demandes loufoques de Potter : poèmes, fleurs, bijoux, parfums... Il avait absolument tout fait pour lui plaire et si certaines de ses demandes étaient vraiment humiliantes, d'autres étaient très drôles et vraiment touchantes. Ce qu'elle regrettait réellement, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais été sérieux.

Elle se refocalisa sur son patronus, tout en ayant inconsciemment l'image de Ja.. Potter dans la tête. A sa grande surprise, un patronus quasi-corporel sortit de sa baguette. Surprise elle baissa son bras, et le patronus s'évanouit. Elle resta bouche-bée devant cette apparition soudaine quand des applaudissement la sortirent de sa surprise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et rougit en apercevant le sourire entendu de Luna. La jeune fille ressentait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Et Harry n'était guère mieux ! Lui aussi semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Mais elle s'était fait à l'idée que les trois nouveaux, si elle comptait Orion White, étaient définitivement étranges et qu'ils avaient leurs secrets. Mais grâce eux, elle avait des amis sincères et rien que pour cela elle garderait sa curiosité pour elle.

-Bien joué Lils ! Fit Anthony en la sortant de ses pensées.

-Merci, sourit-elle. Mais quelqu'un a t-il deviné la forme que mon patronus prenait ?

Devant les regards incrédules qu'elle recevait, elle se justifia.

-Bah oui ! J'ai tellement été surprise de réussir un patronus que je n'ai pas regardé !

-C'était une biche, fit Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil devant son air taquin mais laissa tomber. Une biche...

_Fin du Flash-back._

Dire que la jeune fille ne se doutait même pas de ses propres sentiments, c'était vraiment comique. Enfin, elle finirait bien par comprendre. Soudainement, un bâillement le prit par surprise et le Serpentard sombra dans le sommeil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les prochains jours soient de nouveau mouvementés.

Le lendemain, Harry déjeunait tranquillement avec les Serpentards qui le soutenaient quand un groupe de filles de Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors entrèrent l'air content. Tout de suite après, il ressentit une tristesse immense provenant de Luna puis plus rien.

Harry se leva, affolé, et commença à quitter la table quand une Lily échevelée déboula dans la salle qui commença alors à bruisser de murmures. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, une marque rouge sur la joue, sa robe de travers et un accroc énorme à sa chemise. Elle avait aussi quelques traces de griffures sur ses joues et ses bras. Essoufflée, elle plongea sans regard dans celui d'Harry et balbutia :

-Luna... et moi... agressées... pleurait... je ne sais pas... perdue de vue...

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de savoir qui étaient les coupables même s'il s'en doutait et sortit de la Grande Salle à pas rapides, tout en faisant un détour pour serrer doucement l'épaule de Lily qui lui fit un pauvre sourire. Orion faisait manifestement un effort pour ne pas faire la même chose.

-Dites-moi, Miss Evans, quelles sont les personnes qui vous ont agressé ? Murmura Albus Dumbledore qui semblait, pour une fois, mortellement sérieux.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle désormais silencieuse et elle était pleine de colère. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et il ne souriait pas.

-Je l'ignore professeur. Dit sincèrement Lily. Luna et moi avons été attaqué dans le dos puis on nous a lancé un sort qui nous aveuglait. Mais j'ai entendu plusieurs rires féminins.

-Je vois. Murmura le directeur. Les coupables seront sévèrement punis, vous avez ma promesse Miss Evans. Professeur McGonagall ?

La vieille dame hocha la tête et fit un signe à Lily pour qu'elle la suive dans son bureau. Dans un geste peu courant d'affection, elle entoura les épaules de la jeune fille de son bras et la réconforta en murmurant à voix basse.

-Bien, reprit Albus Dumbledore. Si les coupables se dénoncent dans la journée, j'allégerais leur punition. Mais si ces personnes tardent, la punition sera bien évidemment alourdie en conséquence. Et si je dois découvrir par moi-même qui sont les coupables, elle sera alors extrêmement sévère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil perçant aux élèves et ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois.

-J'aimerais que Mesdemoiselles Ablys, Anderson, Tonks et Monsieur Hawk me rejoigne dans mon bureau d'ici une dizaine de minutes, s'il vous plaît. Les cours de la matinée sont suspendus. Merci.

Puis il quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Les personnes concernées se levèrent brusquement ainsi qu'Orion qui se précipita vers Nymphadora. Son instinct fut bon car elle commença à lever sa baguette et à la diriger vers certaines filles de Poufsouffle, celles qui étaient entrées en retard. Il la ceintura juste à temps et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour l'apaiser, bientôt aidé par les amis de la jeune Poufsouffle. Elle finit par baisser sa baguette magique et se contenta de foudroyer les jeunes filles du regard qui pâlirent légèrement avant de sortir de la salle à grands pas, suivie de ses amis.

Orion parcourut la salle du regard, d'un regard réfrigérant. Soudainement il sembla aux élèves que la température de la pièce passait de vingt degrés à zéro. Le bibliothécaire ne dit rien, mais son visage parlait pour lui. Il était furieux. Après un long silence, il sortit de la salle et les bavardages ne reprirent que quelques minutes plus tard.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de se rendre à leurs différentes activités ou de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Ce que firent les Maraudeurs. Remus et Sirius étaient inquiets pour James car ils savaient que celui-ci n'avait pas tourné la page « Lily » malgré tous ses efforts, Peter indifférent bien que légèrement en colère, et James totalement hors de lui. Il avait le visage impassible mais ses yeux avaient viré au noir et ils brillaient de fureur. Il ne valait mieux pas le déranger et les personnes qui le croisèrent le comprirent rapidement.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans leur dortoir et James se jeta sur son lit tandis que les trois autres restèrent à se regarder. Personne ne parla pendant trente minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur chambre claque contre le mur. Les maraudeurs sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Ils restèrent muets de surprise quand ils virent Lily se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle pénétra avec grâce dans la pièce et son regard se fixa sur James Potter. Ce dernier essaya de prendre un air impassible, moyennement réussi et Lily sourit faiblement.

-Je n'en reviens pas de dira ça mais... J'aurais besoin des maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi ? Questionna finalement Remus voyant que ses camarades étaient trop surpris pour réagir, particulièrement James qui avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous possédez une carte spéciale qui vous permet de ne pas être pris quand vous faites vos blagues. Est-ce que vous pourriez rechercher Luna grâce à la carte ? S'il vous plaît ?

Tout le monde fut soufflé d'entendre la préfète supplier ainsi les Maraudeurs, eux les premiers. Mais Sirius se reprit bien vite et nargua la jeune fille :

-Je croyais que ton si précieux Avens l'aurait trouvé depuis le temps... Est-il donc si incapable ?

Remus et James furent surpris et Peter sembla approuver mais même lui ne dit rien, attendant la réplique de la préfète. Celle-ci se raidit et garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser :

-Black ! Ça suffit !Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, c'est Harry qui souffre le plus de la situation et pas parce qu'il ne peut pas la retrouver ! Mais parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne va pas bien !

Sirius baissa la tête devant la diatribe et ne dit plus un mot.

-Écoutez, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius. Je vous demande votre aide. Alors ?

James se leva et farfouilla dans sa malle et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Lily le regardait faire les yeux plein d'espoir. Mais une dernière fois Sirius protesta :

-Mais enfin, va au moins dans la salle de bain, pour qu'elle n'entende pas le mot de passe ! Et puis, il y a sûrement d'autres moyens de trouver Parker que d'utiliser la carte.

Encore une fois Lily répondit vertement et choqua profondément les Maraudeurs :

-Oh Black, ça va bien, hein ! Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te demande de prendre ta forme animagus pour la chercher mais d'un, je n'avais pas envie que tu renifles un des vêtements de Luna, et de deux, un chien à Poudlard ce n'est définitivement pas discret ! Surtout quand tu ressembles autant au Sinistros !

Chacun des quatre jeunes hommes la fixa avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Maintenant au lieu de jouer à Bubulle, si James pouvait me dire où est Luna je vous en serais reconnaissante, merci !

Cette fois les quatre garçons se recentrèrent sur la carte et le futur père d'Harry prononça le mot de passe à voix basse.

-Elle est introuvable, désolé Evans.

La susnommée s'assit lourdement sur le lit le plus proche qui était celui de Sirius qui allait protester quand le regard de Remus le coupa dans son intervention. Il se tourna vers la forme de Lily qui avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et semblait profondément abattue.

-Euh.. Lily ?

-Mmmm ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour... ?

-Pour quoi ? Sois précis Remus. Parce que je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous quatre.

-Hem, couina Peter. Pour nos animagus ?

-Oui, je sais que tu est un rat, Black un chien et Ja.. Potter, un cerf.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ? Lança insolemment Sirius.

-Depuis que vous accompagnez Remus. Répliqua du tac-au-tac la jeune fille.

Remus pâlit drastiquement et dut à son tour s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Donc … tu es au courant... pour...

Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit et elle se leva avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je le sais depuis le milieu de ma première année. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis extrêmement curieuse, parfois trop. Alors te voire disparaître tous les mois, ou plus exactement toutes les pleines lunes, cela m'a intrigué. J'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, tu es toujours un maraudeur exaspérant bien que plus gentil et sérieux que les trois autres. Je m'en fiche Remus, sincèrement, justifia t-elle devant son regard incrédule. Tu n'as pas choisi de te faire mordre et de devenir un loup-garou alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le reprocherais.

Le jeune homme lui sourit faiblement et prit une grande inspiration.

-Résumons : tu sais pour la carte, les animagus et ma condition. Autre chose ?

Les yeux pétillants de malice, Lily fit non de la tête. Remus poussa un petit soupir amusé.

-C'est de bonne guerre je suppose. Maintenant, on doit découvrir ce que tu sais sur nous. Au fait, tu vas mieux ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et elle amorça un petit mouvement vers James avant de se reprendre bien que cela n'ait pas échappé à l'œil de Remus.

-Ça va bien. L'infirmière a soigné toutes mes blessures.

Elle se détourna et marcha vers la porte.

-C'est gentil d'avoir tenté de m'aider. Merci les maraudeurs.

Sur ces paroles qui surprirent encore une fois les quatre jeunes hommes, elle sortit de leur dortoir.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Lily, tandis que James, amorphe, s'était de nouveau allongé sur le lit, c'est Remus qui s'allongea à son tour en lâchant un juron bien senti qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-Eh bien mon cher Lunard, c'est peu courant de t'entendre utiliser un tel langage. Tenta de plaisanter Sirius.

Il se tut devant le regard noir de Remus et convint que la situation n'avait rien de drôle, bien qu'il y ait tout de même une petite part de comique.

-C'est approprié, fit James. Vous vous rendez compte que Lily sait pour une grande partie de nos secrets et ce depuis plusieurs années ! Et en plus, elle en connaît d'autres !

-Nous n'avons pas été assez prudents, conclut Peter.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça, fit Sirius. Lily est aussi très intelligente et curieuse. Elle avait de très bonnes chances de nous découvrir. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment apporté d'attention à ses capacités.

-Ha, tu admets tes erreurs passées maintenant ? Fit Remus d'un ton mordant.

Sirius se crispa tandis que James qui contemplait toujours le plafond, lança d'une voix calme.

-Lunard, ça suffit.

-Lily n'a jamais rien dit et elle a su garder nos secrets. S'empressa de dire Peter afin de changer de sujet.

-Ouais, elle est digne de confiance sur ce point. Souffla Remus. Mais quel bordel, putain !

Et sur ces derniers mots, les garçons fermèrent tacitement le sujet et se lancèrent dans l'élaboration d'une nouvelle farce, destinées à être aussi grandiose que celle d'Avens à la saint Valentin.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était passé plusieurs fois devant la salle-sur-demande, essayant de trouver ce qu'avait pu vouloir Luna. Finalement à bout d'idées, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et réfléchis calmement. Bizarrement, les paroles d'Athéna lui revinrent à l'esprit et il essaya d'ouvrir son esprit et de rechercher Luna. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit enfin.

Il en résultait une sensation étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange.

-Luna ?

-Qu... Harry ?

-C'est moi. Ça va ?

-Oui...

-Menteuse.

-Oui.

-Où es tu ?

-Salle-sur-demande.

-Qu'as-tu demandé ?

-Un endroit où je serais aimée.

-J'arrive.

Harry tenta de chasser les derniers mots de Luna de son esprit mais il restait inévitablement bloqué dessus. Enfin, une porte apparut et il put entrer. Il se retrouve dans une pièce intime avec un grand lit, au milieu, une jeune fille assise sur le lit, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes, regardant dans le vide. Il alla s'asseoir doucement à son coté et attendit.

-Elles ont dit que personne ne m'aimait. Que j'étais bizarre. Que j'étais un fardeau. Que je ne devrais pas être là.

Sa voix s'était brisée pendant la phrase et la jeune fille éclata en sanglots quand elle eut terminé. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer.

-Oh Luna, ces filles sont juste terriblement jalouses. Tu es tellement mieux qu'elle. Tu es sincère. Tu es gentille. Tu es douce. Tu es toi. Ce n'est pas important de ne pas se conformer aux canons de la mode, bien au contraire. Tu as ta propre personnalité. Tu es unique Luna et à aucun moment je ne voudrait que tu changes.

Le jeune fille eut un petit sourire et changea de sujet. Harry la suivit dans se discussion sur leur monde mais n'oublia pas pour autant les propos qu'elle avait tenu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry entraîna Eleanore dans une salle de classe et ils y passèrent quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir tous les deux avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le lendemain, plusieurs filles de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle subirent de mauvaises blagues, certaines humiliantes, d'autres usantes pour leurs nerfs. Par exemple, une bleu et argent avait très peur des araignées. Soudainement, elle en vit partout et finit à l'infirmerie pour crise de nerfs. Étrangement, personne d'autres que ces filles n'était touchée par ces blagues. Mais elles supportèrent relativement bien la pression et les farceurs durent augmenter un peu le rythme de leurs sorts. Bientôt, elles subirent tellement de blagues qu'il devint évident que plusieurs personnes ou plusieurs groupes de personnes s'acharnaient sur elles.

Un soir, le professeur Dumbledore se leva avant le début du repas et réclama le silence :

-Il y a deux semaines, deux de vos camarades ont été agressé aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Sachez que les coupables se sont dénoncées et ont été punies en conséquence, par leurs directeurs de maison et moi-même. J'apprécierais désormais qu'on laisse cette affaire derrière nous et que les esprits s'apaisent à Poudlard. Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

En d'autres termes, les blagues étaient drôles mais il était temps de les stopper.

Les murmures reprirent quelques temps après que le directeur ait repris sa place et elles tournaient toutes sur l'identité du ou des coupables.

Poudlard retrouva effectivement son calme et les élèves commencèrent à étudier pour leurs examens qui étaient après tout dans un mois et demi. Mais la douceur de ce début du mois de mai incitait plutôt à la paresse, et il fallait toute la concentration des élèves pour ne pas aller se promener dans le parc et bavarder près du lac.

James écrivait une lettre à son père pour son anniversaire qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Heureusement avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la plupart des étudiants avaient oublié les actions de son père pour se concentrer sur la vie dans l'école. Il avait finalement couché sur le papier tous les soucis qu'il avait avec Lily et avec Avens qu'il commençait à apprécier malgré lui. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de bien et ce n'était pas sa faute si Lily était tombé amoureuse de lui. Lui-même en était juste profondément malheureux et souffrait de la situation. Il écrivit à son père tous ses sentiments en oubliant tout de même pas de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il s'approcha de sa chouette et lui tendit la lettre avant d'y joindre son cadeau.

En sortant de la volière, il croisa Lily qui s'arrêta à sa vue. Ils se regardèrent intensément avant que James ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'il parte vers la tour Gryffondor en saluant simplement la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête. Sans qu'il ne le sache, elle le suivit tristement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir, une étrange appréhension lui serrant le cœur.

Le lendemain, les élèves, après une dure journée de cours et de révisions, plaisantaient tranquillement au dîner quand une secousse fit trembler les tables de la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit aussitôt et dans un même mouvement, les professeurs ainsi que la BU et de nombreux élèves de septièmes années.

Dumbledore allait prendre la parole quand une voix retentit, le coupant dans son élan :

-Élèves de Poudlard ! Je suis Lord Voldemort. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose : James Potter. Donnez-le moi et je partirais. Mais si vous renoncez à me le livrer, je détruirais Poudlard. Vous avez une heure.

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards apeurés et de nombreux cris déchirants se firent entendre.

Poudlard était attaquée.

* * *

><p>*Pas taper, pas taper*<p>

Désolée, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi et encore moins pour écrire. Mais bon ça fait trois plombes que ce chapitre est écrit, et j'ai oublié que je l'avais rédigé :o Pas cool, je sais. Le prochain? Je sais pas quand il tombera parce que c'est une grosse scène de bataille et que je galère sévère à l'écrire. J'en suis à la limite de la page blanche et je n'arrête pas de le modifier, parce que ça ne me convient pas.

Mais je finirais bien par trouver :p

Ceci dit, merci à tous mes revieweurs et tous mes followeurs. Je suis contente de savoir que vous appréciez l'histoire.

Voici un petit bonus. Je suis sûre que vous reconnaîtrez la scène qui devait être originellement à la place d'une autre dans ce chapitre!

Les maraudeurs sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Ils restèrent muets de surprise quand ils virent Lily et Nymphadora dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elles pénétrèrent avec grâce dans la pièce et le regard de Lily se fixa sur James Potter. Ce dernier essaya de prendre un air impassible, moyennement réussi et Lily sourit faiblement.

-Je n'en reviens pas de dira ça mais... J'aurais besoin des maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous deux ? Questionna finalement Remus voyant que ses camarades étaient trop surpris pour réagir.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous possédez une carte spéciale qui vous permet de ne pas être pris quand vous faites vos blagues. Est-ce que vous pourriez rechercher Luna grâce à la carte ? S'il vous plaît ?

Tout le monde fut soufflé d'entendre la préfète supplier ainsi les Maraudeurs, eux les premiers. Mais Sirius se reprit bien vite et nargua la jeune fille :

-Je croyais que votre si précieux Avens l'aurait trouvé depuis le temps... Est-il donc si incapable ?

Remus et James furent surpris et Peter sembla approuver mais même lui ne dit rien, attendant la réplique de la préfète. Celle-ci se raidit mais ne dit rien et c'est Nymphadora qui prit la parole :

-Sirius ! Ça suffit !Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, c'est Harry qui souffre le plus de la situation et pas parce qu'il ne peut pas la retrouver ! Mais parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne va pas bien !

Sirius baissa la tête devant la diatribe et ne dit plus un mot.

-Écoutez, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius. Lily et moi, nous demandons votre aide. Alors ?

James se leva et farfouilla dans sa malle et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Lily le regardait faire les yeux plein d'espoir. Mais une dernière fois Sirius protesta :

-Mais enfin, va au moins dans la salle de bain, pour qu'elle n'entende pas le mot de passe ! Et puis, il y a sûrement d'autres moyens de trouver Parker que d'utiliser la carte.

Cette fois Lily répondit et elle choqua profondément les Maraudeurs :

-Oh Black, ça va bien, hein ! Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te demande de prendre ta forme animagus pour la chercher mais un je n'avais pas envie que tu renifles un des vêtements de Luna, deux un chien à Poudlard ce n'est définitivement pas discret !

Chacun des quatre jeunes hommes la fixa avec de grands yeux tandis que Nymphadora éclata de rire.

-Maintenant au lieu de jouer à Bubulle, si James pouvait me dire où est Luna je vous en serais reconnaissante, merci !

Cette fois, la jeune Poufsouffle partit dans un fou-rire tandis que les quatre garçons se recentrèrent sur la carte et que le futur père d'Harry ne prononce le mot de passe à voix basse.

-Elle est introuvable, désolé Evans.

La susnommée s'assit lourdement sur le lit le plus proche tandis que Nymphadora en faisait de même en face d'elle. Elles échangèrent un long regard qui fut coupé par un toussotement de Sirius.

-Euh.. Evans ?

-Mmmm ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour... ?

-Depuis que vous accompagniez Remus, c'est-à-dire début cinquième année.

-Tu sais pour moi ? Fit doucement le garçon aux yeux ambrés, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Nymphadora.

-Si tu parles du fait que tu es un loup-garou, oui elle est au courant et moi aussi. Répondit paisiblement la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, tu es toujours un garçon gentil et attachant. Répliqua Lily.

-Et sexy, ajouta la Métamorphage, assommant un peu plus Remus et Sirius

Lily sourit mais ne dit rien et James prit exemple sur elle, en repensant à l'attitude de Nymphadora ces dernières semaines.

-Euh.. je suis un peu perdu, gémit Peter.

-Pete', Lily et Nymphadora savent pour la condition de Remus, notre statut d'animagus et probablement nos formes, et maintenant pour la carte... J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Plusieurs, répliqua Nymphadora. D'abord Harry, Luna et probablement Layla savent pour la condition de Remus.

-Et qu'ils connaissent vos animagus. Enfin Harry et Luna certainement, mais cela est moins sûr pour Layla. Enfin...

-Lily connaît la condition de Remus depuis sa première année et moi depuis ma troisième.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis lancèrent une œillade moqueuse aux quatre garçons. Puis elles prétendirent être absorbées dans la contemplation de leurs ongles et assénèrent le coup final :

-Et on est au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité de James !

Les deux filles eurent un air semi-victorieux à l'idée d'avoir cloué leur bec aux Maraudeurs, air qui s'envola bien vite quand elles pensèrent à Luna. Lily poussa un petit soupir et se releva.

-Bien, merci de votre aide les garçons. Je retourne dans mon dortoir, Nym', pour attendre Luna. Bye.


End file.
